


I've Got You

by Snapplecaps92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapplecaps92/pseuds/Snapplecaps92
Summary: Magnus gets a letter that will change his life forever. Alec gets a proposal he cannot refuse. Neither of them thought they'd be mated so soon, this sudden. But, they find themselves doing a lot of things they never thought they'd do.Summary will change as story develops.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone  
> This will be a multi chapter piece. This story in not beta read, sorry for any mistakes. Constructive criticism is appreciated. These characters obviously belong to Cassandra Clare

         The Letter

 

            Magnus stared at the letter one last time. It was a letter he had reread hundreds of time in the past week. It was a small ripped piece of paper that had been crumbled before flattened out to be mailed.

            Magnus had been scheduled to meet alliances at in the Clave Pack’s territory to discuss protections details. Magnus was the Alpha leader of the Brooklyn Pack the strongest and most secretive pack in the eastern area. Other packs at this meeting would be the Lanther park lead by Luke Garroway, the Fay Pack and others.

            Magnus never liked the Clave Pack, they had fought 20 or so years ago back when the Brooklyn pack had an old Alpha. But they had learned to live amicably since then. For the most part, Magnus kept his pack away from them and they stayed away from his.

            Recently the Clave Pack had fought with the Circle Pack and were low on resources. To be honest that’s what this meeting was about, how to help the Clave, even if they denied it with a cover of “alliance”. The Circle pack was worse. They were run by Sebastian. 10 years ago Magnus killed Sebastian’s father Valentine during the war. Shortly after the war, Magnus was made pack leader when their own died.

            “Are you almost ready?” Ragnor sighed from across the table. They were in a small room on an overnight train that could be converted into bunks. Magnus sat on one side, while Tess and Ragnor sat on the opposite side of the table.

            “Of course!” Magnus said, more chipper than intended.

            “I sure hope what your doing,” Ragnor added.

            “You think I’m crazy don’t you?” Magnus asked, almost in a whisper.

            “Of course not!” Tessa added softly. “I mean it’s unorthodox, but no, no you’re not crazy, if you choose to do this.”

            “Our stop is here,” Ragnor added from looking outside their window.  Magnus peered out the window to the Clave Territory. It looked dark and gloomy. Very little trees in the area, just tall buildings with dark grey bricks.  

            The world had changed over a decade ago, constant wars and fighting caused society to move back a few steps. They still had trains, but electricity was used at a minimum. Mail and postage were best for all. Clearly though, the Clave Pack was over using their electricity resources and not enough of their natural resources. It was a cold place and Magnus felt a pang in his chest.

            Magnus tucked the letter in his pocket and turned his friends. “Shall we?” He asked, gesturing to the door.

            But inside Magnus’ pocket laid the letter. The letter that had kept him up at night for a week.

         _Dear Alpha Bane,_

_My name is Isabelle Lightwood. I write to you in hopes that you might be able to help my family. As you know, several packs are coming to Clave Territory in less than a week. While our leaders say that that our issue with the Circle Packs is over, I feared that they are wrong. And I was unfortunately right. Our current Alpha, Aldertree, has made a deal with the Circle Pack. His plan, to offer my brother up for trade._

_My brother, Alec Lightwood, is the only Omega in our pack. As you know male omegas are rare, often absent from packs for generations. He grew up training to be an Alpha until he presented over one year ago. Aldertree has forced him to learn the “way of the omega”._

_Sebastian, is cruel and tortures for fun. And has been interested in a male omega for some time, however unable to locate one. Our pack is at its wit end, and they are planning on giving my brother off as a “truce” in just two weeks_

_My brother is not weak, if it was up to him, he would have left. But our pack leaders have threatened to hurt myself and our brother if Alec runs. He’s too protective to leave and fight for his own safety._

_I’m writing to you because, I am hoping you could protect my brother and consider him as your mate. I heard word that you were considering taking a mate in the near future. Our pack would never dream of going after yours considering the size of your pack and the alliances you have that outweigh ours. I believe that if you mate with my brother, he would be safe._

_There is no need to return a letter. On the first night of pack arrivals, our leader will be throwing a gathering in the main ballroom in Center Square Hall. My brother will be there (even though he plans on selling Alec, he wants to rub it in others faces that we have a male omega…but you didn’t hear that from me). Should you be interested in this bond, meet us outside in the courtyard at 11pm just before fireworks._

_It is with great hope that we see you there._

_-IL_


	2. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a brief look into the Lightwood siblings life. Magnus and Alec meet.

Are You Sure?

             

             The three siblings were standing in Izzy’s room finishing the final touches of their outfits. Izzy was assisting Alec and Jace with their ties. Jace was in a navy blue suite with a black tie and solid stone cuff links. Alec was, as requested from Aldertree, in a grey suite with a white thin striped shirt and a purple tie. “Now,” Isabelle said, “That should do it.” She smiled at Alec after fixing his tie. She went to the bathroom that conjoined the two bedrooms and walked out with a light blue pill. “I know you already took one today, but it’s fading.” She smiled and handed him the pill and gestured to the glass of water on her nightstand.

            “Thank you,” he smiled at her attempting to give the impression he was okay, but his sister could see the difference. Alec was not looking forward to this evening. But he figured he should enjoy any ounce of freedom before Aldertree signed his life over to Sebastian.

            Izzy had already finished her outfit, a classic smoky eye, deep red lipstick and a plum lace sleeved plum dress. It was modest for Izzy, she usually wore low cut shirts, but since she had been rising in leadership ranks, she toned down her look. The dress was tight, but not too expressive. She looked like power, if there was such a look. After getting her black purse and black heals, they were ready to go.

            Their parents had already been at the party for an hour. They, really Aldertree, asked for Alec to attended fashionably late for an extra statement to the packs.

Jace clapped Alec’s back. “Ready to go Buddy?” While it was a question, Jace sighed in defeat. Jace, more than anyone, was terrified for Alec. As an Alpha he should be able to protect Alec, but Alec refused his help immediately. And Jace had been grateful, because Alec was just his adoptive brother and anything more would be weird. But Alec deserved to be safe and it killed Jace that he could do no more than be supportive. He was hoping that his and Isabelle’s plan would work. But he had hoped Magnus would have reached out, as an assurance.

To make matters worse, Jace hated that he couldn’t tell Alec about their plan. It was just too risky to get the Omega’s hopes up encase Magnus destroyed the letter. Jace thought about his last conversation in private with Izzy.

_“Jace we agreed! We do not say a word, until Magnus comes to us. Remember?”_

_“Iz, come on, its just a few hours away. Maybe he’ll enjoy himself knowing-“_

_“Knowing what? I told Magnus not to return the letter! It was safer that way, the mail is always tampered with now.”_

_They were whispering in the kitchen, even though it was only the two of them on the first floor and Alec was taking a shower for the party. “What if he doesn’t come Izzy? What if we see him and he says no. Or worse, what if he says yes and we just threw are brother from one monster to another?”_

_Izzy was pacing back and fourth against the kitchen island counter. Finally she stopped placing her hands on her hips stubbornly. “I have done my research Jace! You don’t think I would just throw my brother to the dogs? After all we’ve been through this past year, after all the games I’ve had to play to keep him safe, you really think I would write to an alpha that was worse?”_

_Izzy rarely got emotional, but Jace could see the fear in her eyes. “Your right,” he sighed holding his hands up for peace. “Let’s just hope he comes.”_

_“Get away bags ready?” Izzy asked, straightening up and standing with more confidence._

_“All packed and ready to go.”_

 

            The three of them walked along side one another out of the house and down the path to the hall where the party was taking place. Alec routinely took his scent suppressants. It allowed him safety; the suppressant masked his scent so he smelled like a pure Beta. He was lucky that Aldertree not only insisted on this, but that Alec wanted it. Aldertree needed to keep Alec pure and his omega scent would put him at risk. But it had its side effects. It put Alec on edge, so walking down a dimly lit path at night was uncomfortable, even with his sister and brother at his side.

            When they arrived at the hall, they made sure to take their time walking into the grand ballroom.  Alec placed his hands in his pockets and looked down as they entered the main room with hundreds of people. The suppressants made his sense of smell weak, but with this many alpha’s in one room, he felt exposed. As if his body was underneath a blanket and his real self was clawing to come out.

            Aldertree walked over to the them immediately. “Jace, Isabelle!” Aldertree said. “Lovely of you to escort our Omega.”          _I don’t need escorting,_ Alec thought.  But instead of responding just bowed his head. “I hope you remember the terms of your presence here tonight Omega,” Aldertree said grabbing Alec’s chin.

            “That’s why we are here,” Izzy said softly. “We will not allow anyone to touch him Sir.”

            Izzy had been an easier sell than Jace. When the pack learned about Alec’s status Jace fought to protect him and argued or fought anyone in sight. But Izzy, played by the rules to gain information. She faked her way into the Aldertree’s trusts. They blamed it on her young ambition and being naïve, but what they didn’t know was that she played the game harder than anyone and she manipulated them to save her brother to the best she could. When Alec first presented, Aldertree and the leaders took Alec away to the hospital where they kept him during every heat since then. They also forced him to take lessons every day on “Omega training”. Brainwashing really. While Jace was frequently argumentative, Izzy and Alec made an agreement for his sister to be the good one. Izzy played along with Aldertree, acted as his messenger, and would give him “updates” on Alec’s behavior. But, Izzy told Alec every move Aldertree planned before he would strike. Izzy prepped Alec and gave him medicine to calm him before she’d call Aldertree during his heats. If Izzy was his “babysitter” tonight, that meant Alec would have at least some fun and not be treated like a pet.

            It took energy out of the all really. Jace took his frustration out during training. Izzy could be heard late at night pacing in her room. And Alec... Well his siblings did his best to undo any damage Aldertree did each day.

            “Good.” Aldertree smiled and ran his thumb against Alec’s cheek. “You are going to be the saver of this pack Omega.” Alec looked at Aldertree in the eyes and nodded before bowing his head again. “You all enjoy yourself. Isabelle, make sure Alec is introduced to pack leaders. They know of our Omega. The more we can get out of them before he’s mated the better.”

            Jace cleared his throat. “Then we shouldn’t waste any time!” He pulled Izzy who grabbed her brother’s hand. Alec could sense Jace’s frustration, “It’s fine Jace, really.” Alec said meeting Jace’s eyes. “Let’s just have fun tonight, yeah?”

            Jace looked at Izzy who nodded encouragingly before he smiled at his brother and sighed. “Let’s have fun.”

***

            As promised, Izzy and Jace walked Alec to many alliance visitors. They both appeared to be looking for someone, but Alec didn’t pay it any mind. They were probably watching out for Sebastian even though Aldertree did not invite him. They have not made a deal yet and as far as packs go, the Circle and the Clave packs were still fighting.

                                                                                      

            Alec went over to the bar, just a couple feet away from his siblings and ordered a soda from the bartender Raj. Raj and he were friends not too long ago, but since his presenting, Raj followed the rest of the elders, treating Alec less.

            “Where’s your guard Omega?” Raj laughed.

            “Oh they let me out to play,” Alec said sarcastically. “Can I have a coke?”

“I’m surprised they let you out. I thought they needed to keep Omega sluts on their leash before mating.” Raj added “I mean how anyone can trust you to keep yourself pure.”         

“ Well if I stand around you long enough my desire will disappear,” Alec smiled politely, “I’ll take that coke.”

“I only give drinks to the real wolves” Raj snapped.

            “Ahh,” said a flirtatious voice behind Alec. “Then you can do me a favor and while you’re getting my scotch, grab a coke too.” Alec turned to see the most beautiful man in the room. He had tan skin with a tall, toned figure. Unlike other Alpha’s who were wearing tuxedos, he was in a beautiful sheer white shirt with special lined lace. A barong of sorts and a pair of tight fitted brown pants.

            Raj looked down and immediately grabbed the two drinks. “Here you go sir” Raj said quickly before turning away from the two of them. The Alpha handed Alec the soda.

            “Magnus Bane,” the Alpha said extending his hand

             “Alec Lightwood,” Alec smiled and shook Magnus’ hand. He felt his heart pounding under the Alpha’s stare. Alec shook his head, remembering the rules. He bowed his head. ”Thank you Alpha.” Alec wanted to kick himself for sounding so dull and small compared to before.  Magnus extended the other and handed him a the glass of coke.

“Thank you.” He said again.

            “No problem.” Magnus smiled. “I liked how you held your own Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus added realizing he had been staring at the Omega too long.

            Alec smiled, a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

             “I’m sorry, but I have to go.” Alec hurried away back to his siblings who were staring at him with surprised expressions. As he reached them, panic set it. “You don’t think the leaders saw that right? I was just getting something to drink he was being friendly, I should be okay right?” Alec was looking around and Jace too became nervous. Izzy however looked at Magnus in a distance talking to an older gentlemen and a beautiful blonde haired woman who wore a light green dress. Magnus was looking at Alec still, even in mid conversation.

            “Relax big brother, no one saw. You’re going to be fine. Let’s finish meeting the guests yeah?”

***

Before Magnus could react to the Omega who ran off, Ragnor’s voice appeared. “Is that him?”

            Magnus nodded. “I think so. He was so cheeky to the bar tender, it was quiet intriguing, I didn’t even realize he was the omega until after I heard them talking”

            “Magnus, he’s gorgeous!” Tessa attempted to whisper but was too excited. “I was watching him earlier with his siblings, trying to figure out if he was the Omega. Look!”

            She pointed quickly and the three watched as Alec’s strong stance deflated when his siblings walked him to another pack leader. He watched as Alec bowed his head in submission. Magnus felt a pain in his chest, already missing the cheeky man that he overheard at the bar.            Magnus smirked and looked at Ragnor. “I believe I have some business to attend to soon. I’m going to go freshen up.”

            Magnus handed Ragnor his glass and disappeared to the bathroom. “Ahh!” Tessa wiggled a victory dance. “This is so exciting! How much longer until 11?”

            Ragnor rolled his eyes and took Tessa’s glass of wine. “You’ve had enough my dear.”

            “What? I am fine.” Tessa rolled her eyes, attempting to get her glass back.

            “Match maker Tessa is coming out. Remember when she came out last time?”

            Tessa started laughing. “You and that woman would have made a lovely couple Ragnor!”

            “Tess, she was mated already… Now please, I want mature Tessa back. We need to handle this delicately and I have a feeling our leader is going to cause some trouble tonight.”

            “Oh stop being a spoil sport. We have a plan, we went over the plan in detail on the train if he decided to go along with it. Clearly he is.”

            “They haven’t talked yet Tessa.” Ragnor argued.

            “Okay, I’m going to the ladies room, you sit here and be all paranoid. But I’m going to stay excited because this is exactly what Magnus needs.”

 

***

            Magnus left Tessa and Ragnor at the end of the patio and walked up to the blond man standing by the railing awkwardly. If Magnus hadn’t watched him with Alec he wouldn’t have pegged them for brothers. It was a few minutes before 11pm when he introduced himself to Jace.

            “Thank you, for coming.” Jace cleared his throat. “Does this mean you-“

            “What the hell Izzy!” Both their heads snapped as they heard Alec scold Izzy as she pulled him outside. “Were going to get in trouble for just walking away from leaders like that!”

            “Alec,” Isabelle huffed. “This is Magnus, the leader of the Brooklyn Pack. Magnus it is so lovely to meet you. I’m Isabelle. Izzy.” She corrected herself shaking Magnus’ hand. Alec stopped dead and stared wide eyed. “Thank you for coming.”

            Alec looked at his siblings and Magnus. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Sir.” Alec said shaking Magnus’ hand too.

            “Call me Magnus,” Magnus smiled and put his hand on Alec’s cheek to raise his face. “After all, formalities are hardly necessary, considering how close we’ll be.” Magnus couldn’t help but flirt with the blue eyed man in front of him.

            “Excuse me?” Alec looked almost offended, while Isabelle and Jace looked wide eyed at one another.

            “He doesn’t know?” Magnus asked, feeling his head go light from anticipation.

            “What don’t I know?”Alec asked. For an Omega, he had a loud voice one that was stern and strong. As they began to speak, Magnus cut them off.

            “Alexander. Your sister informed me of your current situation. While your siblings have chosen me as a lesser of two evils, I would like to extend my offer to mate.” Alec stared wide eyed, mouth hung open slightly. He didn’t respond for several moments. Everyone stared and waited. But Alec started laughing. “Alright. Raj must have put something in my soda.”

            “Alec!” Izzy snapped. “This isn’t a joke.”

            Alec laughed some more until he saw the seriousness on his siblings faces. “Your serious… a mate… now… I don’t… Sebastian… your?” Alec’s mumbles and uncoordinated thoughts forced Magnus out of his frozen stance.

“Would you two mind if we spoke in private. My friends are just over there if you’d like to speak with them.”

            Isabelle and Jace nodded and hurried away mumbling. They stood at the balcony far enough that they couldn’t be heard, but close enough to see the four of them on the other side. Alec and Magnus walked over to the stone bench that overlooked the courtyard. It was bare except for the trees that had their autumn colors.  

            “I’m sorry you were kept in the dark. I thought you knew.” Magnus said sliding on the bench to give Alec room.

            “I’m so confused.” Alec sighed. “This isn’t real. This isn’t what the plan is.”

            Magnus nodded and for the first time tonight had a feeling of doubt. Not of his own choice, but that Alec would reject him. After seeing him in action at the bar, Magnus couldn’t help but be drawn to the Omega.

            “How much do you know?” Alec sighed looking down at his hands.

            “Enough to know I want to help.”

            Alec huffed out a laugh. “Is that what they call arrangements like this? Helping?”

            “Whether or not you chose to believe it Alexander. I don’t run my pack like the Clave does. Where I come from Omegas-male or female- are cherished not used as pawns. I run my pack very different than Aldertree. Aside from our mating bite, that’s all we’d do until you are ready-if you ever are.”

            “How is it that you have this all planned out?”

            “Your sister wrote to me over a week ago. I’ve had a lot of time to consider this, as well as discuss it with my closest friends and advisors.”

            “Listen, I don’t know what my sister has told you, but this is a big decision. A huge life changing decision. And I’m not some pity mate. I… you can’t be sure you want this, it’s only been what a minute since you met me.”

 Magnus sighed, “I mean the odds are in my favor considering before I knew who you were, I was attracted to you. That scent suppressant your wearing passes you off as a Beta until the last of them but after seeing you at that bar, I can’t deny being attracted to you was quicker than falling asleep.

            They were silent for a few minutes as Ale processed the honesty Magnus laid out for him. “Listen I met with the packs today. The meetings tomorrow are the last of them. I could get you and your siblings out of here by 10am tomorrow.”

            “You mean, you’d take Jace and Izzy too?”

            “Of course, the only reason why you haven’t left is because of them right? So they come with us.”

            Alec stared at Magnus for a while. His eyes searching as he looked in Magnus’ eyes, trying to read him like a page from a book.

            “This is ridiculously fast,” Alec said. “And you can’t be sure this is what you want. Mating is huge.”

            Magnus turned his body so he was looking at Alec. “I’ve been thinking of pursuing a mate. Well actually being open to the idea of mating. Your right though Alexander. This is quick and seems like a crazy decision. But your sister did write to me, and I’ve thought about it a lot. And I don’t think it’s a coincidence that I approached you at the bar, before I realized who you were.”

            Alec smiled. “I’m sorry, I’m usually better tempered. “

            “That guy deserved worse my dear.” Magnus patted Alec on the shoulder. “Listen, I know it’s backwards. But, I’m extending my invitation to you. I will be going to the hotel just a block from here.” Magnus handed him a piece of paper with the room number on it. “If you would like to, I would be more than happy to get you and your sister and brother out of this hellhole.”

“When would we-“

            “Bond?”Alec nodded his neck reddening, making its way to his cheeks. “We’d do enough to pass you off. And then we’d take our time.”

            Alec looked at Magnus as if he had 6 heads. “Wait, you would just-“

            “Complete the first part.” Alec asked waiting for Alec to nod. “Yes and no. I would mark you and make sure it looked deep enough to pass as the full step. We would hold off on the sexual component. And in time, should you want to, we would complete the process during your heat.” Sensing Alec’s vulnerability and nervousness Magnus paused. “I’d do what was needed to get you out, so then I could court your properly. It’s backwards but... I told you, I don’t work the same as Aldertree.” Magnus got up. “I’ll be up, if you want this, you can come to where I am staying with my pack mates. If you decide not to, then I wish you the best of luck Mr. Lightwood.”

***

            To say Magnus was surprised when two hours later an out of breath Omega knocked on the door, would be an understatement. He had basically given up on the idea that Alec Lightwood would take his offer about an hour ago. It was already one o’clock in the morning after all. He sat in the chair with Rangor and Tessa on the sofa reviewing paper work when the knocks occurred. Tessa had a glass of water in her hand and a cold towel on her face, she already had a headache from the wine. When the knocking began, she jolted up and smiled.  Everyone stared at the door and then at Magnus.

            “You think that’s-“ Ragnor began.

            “It probably is him, open it.” Tessa beamed putting the glass and towel down.

            Sure enough, there stood Alec Lightwood. His hands in his pockets, looking red from either running or blushing.

            “I hope it’s not too late.” Alec said, swaying on his feet looking at the ground. “I um... I had trouble getting out of the house, pack leaders were discussing business with Izzy and my parents after the party. Apparently there were some Circle party crashers… not Sebastian though.”

            Magnus smiled and brushed some of Alec’s unruly raven hair from his eye. “Come on in.”

            Magnus pulled Alec inside by the hand and officially introduced him to Tessa and Ragnor . Tessa offered Alec refreshments, but he declined with nervous glances at Magnus.  “Were going to go talk. I am going to get us some water though. Is that okay?” Magnus asked Alec, who nodded and looked back at the floor giving a nervous laugh.

            They made their way to the bedroom.  “You sure you want to do this?” Alec questioned, his voice tight almost faint when the door closed behind him.

            “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Magus smirked.

            “It’s just,” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “You can’t turn back from this. Well you can, but it sucks, at least that’s what I’ve been told. And I really want to only mate once… If you’re going to make this move, it could affect your relations with the pack. I won’t be upset. Now’s your chance to turn back.”

            Magnus laughed. For an Omega, Alec spoke like an Alpha, laying his opinion on the table.  Alec was mesmerized by his confidence, that would quickly fade as easily as it popped up. “I don’t think I want to turn back.”

            “Me either.” Alec laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Alexander,” Magnus said grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. Once they were only inches apart Magnus sat down on the bed and pulled Alec gently down too. “I’m going to mark you tonight. That’s it. Okay?”

            Alec looked down, shame filling his face. “Right of course.”

            Magnus grabbed his cheek gently and lifted his chin with his index finger. “Alexander, are you okay with that?” Alec snapped his neck up some more and stared at Magnus with wide eyes. “Alexander, as attractive as I find you, I know this is a lot. I’m not going to force you into anything. Once we are out of this territory, we have all the time in the world to do this our way. I hope you understand that if it was up to me, I’d court you properly. But I want you safe and I won’t let you fall into Sebastian’s hands.”

            Alec smiled. For the first time Magnus saw the whole smile that Alexander Lightwood had. It took up most of his face, his teeth shined and his eyes smiled enough for his whole body. “Okay,” Alec nodded. “I… thank you. I can’t thank you enough you don’t have to do this. Seriously –“

            Magnus put his finger on Alec’s lips to quiet him. “I promise you, that you will have all the time in the world to question and thank me. But right now, we are in a time crunch. Alexander, are you sure you want this?” Alec nodded slightly, not moving much, causing Magnus’ fingers to stay there on his soft lips.

            Magnus smiled and kissed Alec softly, as if it was a sneak peak. “This is going to hurt without the sexual component, so I need you to relax okay?” Alec nodded and displayed his neck in submission, expecting Magnus to bite. But instead Magnus went back to kissing Alec, at first softly, ever so softly. However, within minutes Alec began to find himself instigating more heat. Firmer lip presses, allowing Magnus’ tongue entrance to his mouth. Magnus and Alec became so lost in the kiss that Alec found himself straddling Magnus on the bed, allowing their hips to move together in a synced rhythm.

            Alec made Magnus curious, Alec was not acting like an Omega. Instead he controlled the situation. Alec set their pace, Alec’s hips firmer as the Alpha made his way from Alec’s lips to jaw, to neck. Alec let out a soft whimper- a whimper so soft Magnus almost missed it. Alec turned and showed his neck closing his eyes in bliss. Magnus continued to suck in Alec’s pulse point until he could feel Alec become like warm wax in his lap, completely relaxed and letting Magnus take control. It wasn’t until Alec let out a soft content sigh that Magnus made his move.

            He exposed his canines and bite Alec, unfortunately roughly, seeing that that was the only way to make the bond occur. Alec didn’t scream, instead yelped before locking his jaw and grinding his teeth so firmly together, it was amazing they didn’t shatter. Magnus moved his arms up Alec’s back so his one hand could cup the opposite cheek and stroke it. Alec melted into his hands and whimpered. After a few minutes Magnus loosened his grip on Alec’s neck and softly licked the mark with his tongue as he pulled away. Alec took the opportunity to open his eyes as Magnus smiled at him. He softly patted Alec’s jaw bone. “Loosen up love, you’ll be sore later if you grind your teeth like that.”

            Alec smiled sheepishly and nodded, stretching out his jaw by opening and moving it from side to side.  The look of complete exhaustion and relief filled Alex face, as if it was the sun running across the field at sunrise.

            Magnus pulled him into a loose hug and Alec burrowed into his neck. “What now?” Alec asked softly.

            “Now you pack.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!
> 
> I've had some of the beginning chapters written already, so they will be coming out quickly. But then postings will slow down to once a week or so. Thank you for all the kind words and encouragement. As I said before I do not have a beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism.


	3. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his siblings leave the Clave Pack and travel with Magnus, Tessa, and Ragnor to there new home where they learn more about their new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter acts more as a transition than important plot points. It really was just getting from A to B and adding fluff where I could.

Thank You

 

             Alec made sure to keep his hood up to hide the mark on his neck. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to his himself to soon if someone found him coming back home. _Fuck, I have mate, h_ e thought to himself. The reality sunk in as he entered his bedroom. When Magnus told him to pack, he couldn’t think of too much he needed to take with him. He’d have to ask Jace to take the bow, even though he hasn’t been allowed to train or use it in a year, he still needed to know it was there. He threw in several of his favorite shirts and pants, a book or two, a picture of his siblings with their little brother Max. Otherwise, he didn’t have much. He grabbed the money he had saved throughout the past couple years and put it in the front pocket. After zipping up the bag and shoving it under the bed. He quietly made his way to his sister’s room. Lucky for him, they had a bathroom that conjoined their rooms, illuminating the risk being seen in a hall.

            When he knocked, the door swung open and Izzy jumped into his arms giving him a hug. She pulled off his hoodie, much to his protest, and gasped in excitement “Oh my god he did it!”

            Jace laid on her bed, his eyes wide. Alec stood their awkwardly, “I’m all packed. Magnus asked that we make our way to the hotel 8:30am.You guys will go with Tessa and Ragnor and I’ll go with Magnus.  Jace, can you bring my bow I’d hate to leave it here.”

            Jace finally smiled and jumped off the bed. “Already on it. He pulled out two bags. One clearly was for weapons the other of personal items.

            “Excuse me!” Izzy snapped. “First, we know the plan, I was talking to Tessa and Ragnor earlier at the party. Second, you can’t just act all calm and give no details! You’re mated and I want details!” She gave him a mischievous smirk.

            “Nothing happened besides the mark Iz. Please, can we just plan for tomorrow.”

            Jace nudge Izzy and reluctantly she complied, making Alec promise that once they were in their new pack territory he’d spill more details. Alec just hoped that by the time they made their journey to his new home, he’d have more details to tell her.

            The three of them discussed what they were bringing. As it turned out, both Izzy and Jace each had 4 bags to travel with (a backpack and three duffle bags). While Jace’s bags was filled with weapons, Izzy only had one she cared about, her signature whip, the rest unfortunately were shoes and makeup. They were lucky their parents were still not home yet, meaning they would sleep in tomorrow, eliminating conflict.

            “Are you sure you guys want to do this?” Alec asked as Izzy laid on the floor with him, Jace was hanging off the bed talking with them too. “Leaving the pack, mom and dad, your positions in the army?”

            “Alec, we already discussed this.” Jace dismissed him.

            But Izzy she sighed and patted his cheek. “Alec, our parents haven’t tried to help you, they’ve been broken every since Max. We need to leave them before it’s too late. As for our positions, I’m sure we can make our way up the ranks eventually in the new pack.”

            Alec nodded and the subject was dropped. Izzy and even Jace continued to ask questions about Magnus until it was dawn.  They slept just an hour or so before sneaking out. Alec took one last look at the house, because it seemed like something he shoud do. He loved his parents, and would miss them. But they had their hands tied, they didn’t know any better than to follow Aldertree’s orders. And Izzy was right, a part of them that would fight and stand up to ignorance even in uncertainty died when Max did. Alec made sure to leave them a note before they left, explaining his side, and giving them his house key.

***

            Magnus got himself ready, matching the perfect shade of eye shadow to match his charcoal tuxedo. The final meetings for the weekend began at 9am and he was hoping to make his leave with Alec by 9:30 to catch the train at 10:00am. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Today he’d risk an unfortunate alliance. He could only hope that his alliance with the other packs were strong enough.

            He could only hope that Alec’s siblings were with Tessa and Ragnor now waiting for the train. He began to worry about Alec, when a knock was at his door. He smelled him before he saw him. Alec smelled of sweet honey and lemon, Magnus couldn’t help but thank the gods that Alec clearly did not take a scent suppressant this morning. And if luck was on his side, the more it left his system, the stronger the scent would grow.

            “Good Morning,” Magnus smiled at the site before him. Alec was in a pair of dark jeans with a black button down that showed defined his features. Alec looked tired, but he had a genuine smile on his face. Magnus had to restrain himself from pouncing on the man and risk being late. What surprised him wasn’t Alec’s calm affect, but the backpack on his back. “Your siblings have the rest of your things?”

            “U-umm. No” Alec said rubbing the back of his neck. “This is it.”

            Magnus sighed but grinned at Alec’s innocent smile. His nervousness was endearing but he knew he had to hold back. Alec, he could only imagine, must be terrified of not only leaving his home, but being mated.

            Magnus didn’t take long, his belongings were already on the train that was leaving within the hour, if he timed it right, they’d be arriving just shy and departure. It was risky having it just be the two of them, but he trusted his instincts. As they left and walked down the path, Magnus could sense the shivers of fear coming off of his mate. He placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder blades. “Stay close to me okay? I’ve got you.”

            Alec nodded as they approached the building. Alec grabbed his hand and followed behind Magnus. Alec forced himself to stand tall in front of the Clave council members and other pack leaders. The same council members that had been coaching him and breaking him down all year. Alec unbuttoned his collar to show the mark better before they entered the meeting room.

            When they entered, the chatter went silent. Everyone starred at the pair in confusion, except of course for the pack leaders Magnus had contacted last night to inform them of his new mate. Ragnor and Tessa had spoken to Luke, Lily, Aliene and Emma last night so they would know and be prepared, offering them an opportunity to decide if Magnus had to give an ultimatum today.

            “Magnus,” Aldertree greeted with a fake forced smile. “I see your late and have our Omega with you.”

            “You mean I have Alexander with me,” Magnus said reaching for Alec’s hand which Alec quickly took. Magnus could feel i through Alec’s hand that he was nervous, but from the outside he looked strong and tough. “You see, I have a wonderful announcement. I have decided to take a mate.” As if on cue Alec smiled and turned to Magnus slightly but enough to show his mark better. There were murmurs and noises from the Clave’s council members. Aldertree held up his hand, the rage seeping through his pores.

            “He was not yours to take Magnus. He was to be of most importance use to our pack. This could mean war between us, a tear in our delicate alliance.”

            “Ahh,” Magnus said letting go of Alec’s hand and resting his hands on the back of the empty chair he was suppose to occupy. “If by _use_ , you mean your intention to sell him to the highest bidder, Sebastian, in a measly hope that it would make the Circle Pack stand down, than yes I took that ‘important use’ away. As for this delicate alliance, I hope you are not forgetting that this meeting between all packs here today is because your pack is in need. And our alliance was created after you let Valentine destroy many in the area and _then_ separated yourselves from him. So you are in a very fragile place to make strong demands.”

            “And your point Bane?” A counselor member spoke up.

            “My point is that if you let this, a simple mating, destroy an alliance with my pack, you have the potential to destroy it with several others.”

            As Aldertree went to reply, Luke spoke up. “I would denounce all alliances to you if any harm were to come to them.”

            “As would my pack,” Lily added quickly winking at Magnus.

            “Ours as well,” Emma added with a confirming nod from Aliene.  

            Aldertree was silent. There were only two more leaders in the room, none of which were important allies, but they were small enough that fighting against the four other packs even with the Clave was nothing at all.

            “Now,” Magnus smiled, “I plan on providing the Clave with various resources, new shipment of horticultural supplies to start the crops that were destroyed by the Circles fires, as well as protective gear. These shipments would provide your community enough to grow triple the amount of food truly needed. As well as the protection to help keep those crops safe from harm. Gear that the Brooklyn Pack created and can only give.”

            “In return you want us to give you our Omega?” Aldertree spoke.

            “No,” Magnus walked beside Alec. “In return our _alliance_ as well as the alliance with the other packs stays neutral, the same. And you do not retaliate. Alexander is not yours to give away. I must say, I do not feel bad in the slightest.“ Magnus turned and winked at his mate.

            Aldertree sighed and then after a long paused nodded. “I see,” he cleared his throat. “Well then, I guess I can offer you my congratulations.”

            “Thank you,” Magnus smiled before turning to the rest of the packs. “Well, we’re leaving. If anyone needs to be in touch you know how to be. Thank you all.” Magnus said turning to Luke, Lilly, Emma, and Julian. They offered nods and smiles as the pair left.

***

            Magnus and Alec boarded the train and to Alec’s utter shock enjoyed their own carriage to themselves that felt more like a suite than anything else. It had a large sitting area where Jace, Izzy, Tessa, and Ragnor were. Then there were three small rooms to sleep in. It was a small room, more like closet that only fit a small bed that above had the option for a pull out bunk bed. There was tiny bathroom in the very back of the carriage as well.

            Izzy and Jace got up to hug their brother, his smile took over his entire face when the train began moving and they left the Clave territory minutes later. Everyone visibly relaxed when they entered natural ground. Especially Magnus- it occurred to Alec that he was nervous too about safety. Ragnor explained to them as they all sat down that they’d be at their stop just before sundown. Then they’d then travel by car to the farthest farm, where they would take horses to their territory. Overall they’d be _home_ by midnight.

            “It will be a very long day, and while I usually hate riding in the dark, I would prefer to be in our own territory as soon as possible.” Magnus added.

            “Yes,” Tessa smiled. “That is why we opted for this car, I imagine everyone one is exhausted. I know I am and I have not just packed up and left, so please help yourself to a bed and get some sleep whenever you feel like it. We will wake you up when necessary.” She patted Izzy’s hand.

            For the first time Alec looked around the room and saw the exhaustion in their eyes. Now that he was sitting, relaxed…free, he couldn’t help but feel the effects of sleep deprivation, not from just last night but from the past few weeks since learning about the Claves plan to ship him to Sebastian. The three siblings thanked them. But it was Alec who took the offer after just shy of ten minutes. The group had been in idle chitchat until that point. But all Alec wanted to do was lay down, even if sleep did not meet him.

            Tessa got up immediately before Magnus could even blink and walked over to show Alec a room. She patted Alec on the shoulder and whispered, “If you need anything just ask okay?” He smiled and nodded thanks before making his way into the room. He took of his boots and rested his head on the pillow. As tired as he was, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep thanks to the flood of thoughts.

            _I am an Omega, a mated Omega. I now live with the Brooklyn Pack, I am mated to Magnus Bane._ Alec’s heart sped up, technically he and Magnus did not complete the bond, even if the rest of the world didn’t know that. They still needed to become one unit. They still needed to have sex and knot with the second mating bite. Alec knew Magnus bit him harder than he needed to last night to make it look like there were two. They fooled everyone. Alec’s heart plummeted into his stomach when the fear that Magnus would bail out once they were in his territory. He’d still be free, but now he only saw Magnus.

            He thought about Jace and Izzy, what were their lives going to be like? Would they be happy with this or come to regret their choice and him? Would they be allowed to train and go about their old life in a new environment or be stuck with new jobs? Would Alec be allowed to be a contributing member or just a home keeper like the Clave described?

            The faint sound of his door broke his concentration on the ceiling he had been staring at. Magnus came in quietly, making wide eyes when he realized Alec was awake. “I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

            “No problem,” Alec said propping his upper half up against the wall behind him.

            “I was just coming to check on you, see if you were sleeping or if you needed anything,” Magnus smiled. He walked in slowly and sat on the foot of the bed.

            “No,” Alec said keeping his voice quiet. “If you need to sleep though-“

            “No no,” Magnus cut him off before he could finish getting up and offering Magnus the bed. “Alexander,” he cleared his throat. “I can’t begin to imagine what is going on inside your head right now. But if you need anything answered, I’d be happy to do it to the best that I can. I know I have some questions for you as well but I’d be happy to wait.”

            “No-“ Alec added quick “I mean, its fine. I do… I do have questions.”

            Magnus smiled. “Mind if I lie back too?”

            Alec smiled before giving him a nod. They both laid down and faced the ceiling. Magnus explained a lot to him, about how he runs his pack. He gives one day a week dedicated to hearing community members concerns. Tessa is in charge of community relations, Ragnor is his advisor, Raphael who Alec hasn’t met, is his second in command, the one who handles business when he is away, he is also in charge of their army and protection team. Raphael oversees the head of squads. According to Magnus they have two squads, one run by Charlotte Branwell, the other by Raphael. He described Jem Carstairs as his head of ally relations, a position Alec never heard of in the Clave Pack. Magnus explained that Jem often kept communication with allied packs and ones that they were not affiliated with to keep communication clear and possibilities open in the future.  “Now Alexander,” Magnus said turning to him and laying on his side.  “What did you do before this?”

            “I took lessons with the council members on Omega training,” Alec said automatically.

            “No, I mean before that, what did you do before you presented?”

            Alec played with the hem of his shirt. “Oh I trained with Jace and Izzy. We were in our final stages of training when I presented. They continued and were in field work.”

            “I saw your sister’s whip and your brother’s bow, what’s your weapon of choice?”

            “No that’s my bow. Jace prefers knives and swords. I’m the archer.” Alec laughed with confidence. “I haven’t practiced in over a year, Jace just held onto my bow for me. “

            “Would you like to practice with them? Your siblings I mean.”

            Alec finally turned to Magnus. “I would love it, but-“

            “I can’t make promises, but I will speak to Raf, he can put you three on a team even if it’s only temporary to get you three use to it. Before you’re on patrol or anything.”

            “Really? Shouldn’t… I mean aren’t I suppose to run the house.”

            Magnus chuckled softly. “That’s a very outdated concept. I have a small staff for my home. But I would expect you to manage them after some time. But not right away.”

            “So,” Alec spoke softly, “This is permanent arrangement?”

            Magnus starred at him for what felt like several minutes. “Ahh, yes. I guess we should communicate on the final process of our mating bond.”

            Alec nodded. “We should. Have it out in the open.”

            “Well,” Magnus sat up and looked down at Alec. “Were mated in my eyes. So whenever you’re ready for the final step, I will be too.”

            Alec stared at him profound. Could it really be this simple? This relaxed…This nonchalant?

            Reading his expression Magnus laughed and stroked his cheek. “Alexander, I don’t think with my knot. When I took leadership I learned how to compartmentalize different needs. I have no issues resisting an Omega in heat, even if you are my first male omega encountered. I can even have your siblings guard a secret location during you initial heats until you are ready”

            “Why?” The question clearly puzzled Magnus until he took a deep breath and spoke.

            “My mother, before she passed was an Omega. My step father was awful to her and he hated me.  I grew up seeing what Omega strength really was before it became too much on her. A mated pair, a true pair, isn’t built on sex. It’s the teamwork, it’s the pairing. My mother did not have that experience but she would always tell me that no matter what presented as, that’s how it should be.”

            Alec resisted the urge to sit up and kiss Magnus. He didn’t want to appear needy; all he could do was thank him. It didn’t take long after that before he fell asleep.

***

            “Thank you,” Alec whispered after Magnus shared information about his mother. Magnus became grateful that Alec didn’t ask more questions about his parents. Magnus hadn’t realized that as he spoke, he was scratching Alec’s arm lightly. Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes finally shut after getting heavier and heavier. Magnus shifted so he could run his fingers through Alec’s hair or scratch his scalp. The gesture elicited a content hum from Alec in his sleep and his body to shift into Magnus more. Magnus wished they went under the covers when he saw a slight shiver come from the omega. But instead he slowly shifted so Alec was resting into Magnus, his face on the Alpha’s chest and Magnus’ arm wrapped around him.

            _This is crazy,_ Magnus thought to himself. He had shared a bed with many people, done much more than chat and lay. Yet, this was different. He and Alec were mated, even if it was just one step away to complete the bond.

***

 

            “Alexander,” he heard a muffled voice. “Its time to wake up.” He could feel Magnus’s fingers stroking his hair on his forehead. They felt soft and gentle, as if they had no calluses and had been living in a lotion glove. He turned into Magnus hand and moaned softly. He couldn’t process Magnus’ next words. He should have been embarrassed by the slight, almost purr, sound he was making at Magnus’ touch. But he wasn’t ashamed- he liked the feeling.

            He could hear Magnus chuckle lightly and the next thing he knew Magnus nuzzled Alec softly, scenting him along the side of his cheek. “Wake up Alexander.”

            “Mhmmm,” Alec grunted.

Before he could control himself he was turning his head to meet Magnus lips and pressed his own up against them. Magnus’ lips were soft like the petal of a rose. Alec could smell the cinnamon and pine aroma Magnus carried each way. Alec had stopped taking his suppressant after a year of it and the immediate results were refreshing. He felt at piece and loved the new smells, specifically Magnus’. Magnus kissed him back, slowly moving so he could kiss his cheek and up to his ear. “Alexander,” he sighed.

Alec forced himself to open his eyes. The second he saw Magnus’s golden eyes he blushed. A bush that not only creped from his neck to his cheeks but all down his body. _Did I really just do that?_ “I’m sorry Alpha.”

“Don’t be. And you,” Magnus tapped his nose with his index finger. “Call me Magnus. Okay?”

Alec nodded, sitting up slowly, Magnus sat up and passed Alec his boots. “Are we here?”

Magnus nodded. “Just about. You and your siblings slept most of the way, as did myself and Tessa. Which is great considering we have a ride head of us.”

***

The journey to their territory wasn’t as hard as Alec predicted. After the train, they drove to a farm off of the path. There was two empty pens and 20 horses in stables. It was a fancy stable that had the most up to date tools and materials. After learning that the 3 siblings had riding history, Magnus agreed to let them on their own horse. The stable tenant, who Alec learned name was Tina, was the only way a person could get through to the territory. According to Ragnor, the path was long and confusing, only the horses had the instincts and sense to make it through the right areas. Even Ragnor himself would get lost if not for the horses. Magnus and Tessa however felt they knew the way enough.     

They rode for hours, from dusk to the late hours of the night when the moon is beginning to drop from the sky. Alec watched as Magnus’ expression glowed with excitement. His cheeks were protruding out thanks to the giant smile on his face. While everyone else felt lost, Magnus felt home. Alec looked ahead to the waterfall that cause huge rapids. The falls were so strong it looked as if it could cut someone in half.

“Alright everyone!” Ragnor said as he raised his voice. “The horses know their way back. Stay close to the wall, away from the water.”

Izzy and Jace looked at Ragnor as if he had six heads and had asked them to jump in front of a bullet. Alec, stared at Magnus who leaned closer to Alec and whispered, “the easier entrance is another hour ride. This is the back entrance to the territory and only used by myself and a family members, never any guests. Just stay against the rocks on the edge of the fall and go through the cave tunnel.”

Magnus went first, holding Alec’s hand. Alec had never seen a waterfall in person before, let alone be on the inside of one. Once they descended more into the cave, everyone visibly relaxed. Ragnor was going on and on about the history of the territory and how the original pack leader found this hidden land. Magnus on the other hand was whispering different things to Alec.

“I always run here during the monthly shift,” Magnus said quietly. “Would you want to come back here?”

Alec felt his chest tighten in delight. Magnus was already planning things for them to do. It felt like a small confirmation that Magnus did indeed want him. Once outside the tunnel, they saw a horse and carriage were waiting for them.

“No car?” Jace asked confused. It came off more ignorant and Izzy stomped on his foot. He groaned but mumbled an apology. Tessa and Ragnor laughed.

“People do have cars here. It’s difficult to see in the dark even with the street lights, but this land is rich in resources so we limit pollution as much as possible. The town is small enough that cars really aren’t needed. Most people have a horse or two. I always felt it added a charm.”

“It does,” Izzy said in awe. “The air feels different then back home.”

“Clean air you mean?” Ragnor laughed and patted her on the should.  “Ah, Elios!” Ragnor laughed and Magnus waved at the small boy who jumped off the carriage and towards the group.

            “Wonderful to have you back sirs! I brought the large carriage as instructed!” Elios was a young boy, couldn’t be more than 15 years old. He had light auburn hair that was long in the front and shorter in the back. He had several freckles on his face. He wore a tan t-shirt with a light blue pair of jeans.  

Magnus whispered to Alec. “His parents died a few years ago, he refused any help without work, so he is my driver here. Any important messages that need to be brought to me when I am around town go through him… Elios! Meet Alexander, my mate.”

Elios extended his hand. “Pleasure to meet you! Anything you need, just call.” Elios smiled and returned to helping Izzy and Jace into the carriage. Alec and Magnus made their way to the back bench. It was the only part outside of the carriage. Alec assumed it was used to fit items if the car was full, but it looked cozy. Magnus pulled Alec’ waste as he helped him up to the cushioned seat. “I thought you’d like a better view of the area.”

Alec couldn’t help but blush at Magnus’ kindness. They traveled through the village of houses and shops. But Alec did not process the view. He was too busy feeling anticipation. Just in the back of the main street was a large mansion. There was Magnus- well now Alec’s home. “Your siblings are welcome to stay as long as they would like . There are 5 suites in the mansion.  Ragnor and Raphael both have their own. Tessa and Jem live in the third. I only have one other suite left open, I usually leave it for guests, however I’d be happy for your siblings to use it. I have a guest house in the back, for use.

Alec stared in awe at the 4 storied mansion. Magnus mistook this silence and added “Of course, if you’d rather spend time with them, you are more than welcome to live in their quarters until your-“

“No,” Alec cut him off. Magnus’ kindness was contagious. Alec felt himself drawn more and more to him. He blamed it on the first part of the bond and his omega nature. He couldn’t help but stay close to Magnus in their chair. It took most of his energy not to whimper affectionately against his Alpha. _His Alpha,_ the thought still felt foreign. “I mean, if you’d like to have me, I’d enjoy staying with you.” Magnus rewarded Alec’s statement with a broad mile that lit up in the darkness.

***

Magnus and Alec’s first night had it awkward moments. First Raphael tried to meet with Magnus, his approach was cold and distant towards Alec. Tessa led his siblings to their suit, while Raphael followed Magnus and Alec up to the fourth floor. “Magnus, this calls for-“

“Raf!” Magnus sighed. “I promise you, breakfast tomorrow will be filled with all counsel and our newest pack members. Everything will be discussed. And tomorrow you can do you obsessive brotherly duty and question my mate- lord knows I will need you to assess him because I’d like for him and his siblings to join your ranks. However,” Magnus raised a hand before he could respond. “We are exhausted. I want to spend the evening with him. Not discussing business. Good night!” Magnus smiled leaving Raphael in the doorway as he closed it behind him and Alec.

Their suite was huge and mostly living space and small kitchen wsa off to the side. They had a large living room with a wall of bookshelves and a giant fire place. The colors were a soft browns and reds and the furnishes were similar. Everything felt warm and cozy.

“This is ours.” Magnus said taking off his shoes. “My office is not here as you can see it is only a living space. The bathroom in just over there” he pointed to the right “and our bedroom connects to it.”

Alec smiled at Magnus before taking off his own shoes and walking to the bedroom to put his backpack down. The room was large. It too had a fire place as well as a two person sofa. The bed was well beyond a king size bed and had a wonderfully soft bedspread and full of pillows. The closet was the size of Alec’s old room and was clearly a two person closet that Magnus had occupied. Magnus rushed in, “I will rearrange it all this week to give you space. For now though that drawer is empty.” Alec unpacked his belongings in a few short minutes, causing Magnus to insist that they soon go to his favorite clothing shop and get Alec an entirely new wardrobe.

When he got out of the closet he made his way to the bathroom to change into sleeping clothes. The bathroom had a huge shower that was big enough for two people with two showerheads across from one another. There was also a large bath for two and two sinks with a marble toilet.

After he changed and cleaned himself off, he went back to the bedroom to find Magnus laying in bed. After standing their awkwardly Magnus invited him in and cleared his throat.

Alec got in sighing into the comforting mattress that consumed him. Magnus looked at him. “Mind if we chat?”

Alec nodded and Magnus began. “This is your home now and I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Tomorrow you and I will go through the entire mansion. I’ll explain wings and whose floor is whose. But the first floor is business and entertaining. That is where the large kitchen and dining area are. Tomorrow we will eat there with everyone for breakfast. It also has my office and meeting room and extra rooms like the hall where I host evening get togethers. The second and third floor are for the four sweets I described. The fourth floor is home. The kitchen is quite smaller and no staff uses it, it also has a small dining area, you. The rest of the floor is this and the observatory. Unless we are eating with everyone, we can eat here. Only those with special permission and a escort from myself or now you get to go to the observatory. Sound okay?”

Alec nodded, he had to admit that he liked the privacy. “I didn’t imagine everything would be so…’

“Secluded?”

“Kind of.”Alec laughed.

“Well,” Magnus sighed. “That’s my other point.” He turned to look at Alec directly. “I can see that you and your siblings are close. And I want you to be able to see them whenever you need. However, I would like, if possible to keep this suite as private as possible. There are entertainment rooms, lounges, and plenty of room in their suite for hangouts. It’s just when your pack leader, if you don’t set boundaries, everyone comes knocking on your bedroom door at odd hours. I don’t even like my staff in here often, which is why I attempt to keep it neat.”

Alec nodded feeling oddly relieved. He liked his private space. He loved the fact that back in his old home his room was his safe nest. That everyone respected his privacy. He enjoyed the idea that it was their space and no one else’s. He even made a mental note that shocked him to the core. He had a desire to take care of this pace and keep the staff out completely, almost in a dominating or possessive way. He made a note to speak to head of staff about it after he got settled. “I’d like it if that stayed the same.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Alec smiled.” It makes me feel better knowing that if anything sensitive is taking place or I or we need peace and quiet we have it.” Alec enjoyed this whole _we_ thing and he could tell by Magnus’ smile that he enjoyed it too.

“Splendid.” Magnus laid down and opened his arm to allow Alec an opportunity to rest and lay into him. Alec did so automatically as if they had done it for years. “ I just have one question for now.”

“Okay,” Alec took a breath, sleep was beginning to consume him.

“I know it’s awkward but if we get it out of the way, we are good to go.” Magnus nervously chucked. Alec was glad for their current position because Magnus could not see his blush, knowing what question was coming.

            “You want to know about my heat, right?” Alec practically whispered out, feeling his breath leaving his chest as he spoke.

            “Yes. Just so we are on the same page.”

            “It’s about 2 months away, it comes every 3 months. I usually know it’s coming because I get severe headaches and terrible cramps. When they come I have an hour or so before it hits. At least that’s what the pattern has been.” Alec look away towards the wall, not realizing he was displaying his mark. Magnus kissed it, causing Alec to shiver.

            “Anything else important for me to know?” Magnus asked considerately.

            Alec was quiet for a moment. “Um… I break out in terrible fevers. So I need to go to the hospital... I think.” The last two words were so quiet Magnus almost missed them.

            “Alexander?” Magnus asked.

            “Um… so during my first heat, Izzy and Jace said I was okay until the elders found me. They think that the stress of the seclusion increased the fevers. But I might get a high fever anyway even in normal circumstances… I don’t really know, I’ve never had an opportunity to test it.”

            Magnus wanted to ask more questions, talk to Alec about what that all meant. What did they do to him? What did seclusion mean? But Magnus forced a response immediately so Alec didn’t feel pressure. “ I’ll have you meet Cat, she’s a doctor and my closest friend, “eventually you can meet with her about it. If you want… Either way we’ll figure it out together.”

            “Yeah?” Alec asked affectionately. Magnus nodded and kissed Alec’s temple. Instead of questioning the omega more, he chose to let it go. They had all the time in the world for questions.

            “When you start to feel the heat approaching, please make sure I know, we’ll check in with one another and see what you want. Whether that be somewhere off on your own, on the fourth floor, away from me, or anything else.” Alec blushed thinking about the _anything else_ part. Would he be ready for Magnus within a month or two? Would Magnus still want him? Would others bother him during his heat if he went to a different suite?

            “Thank you,” he managed to say before turning and kissing Magnus softly on the lips. He turned and laid his head against Magnus’ chest.

            “Thank you for being so honest with me.” Magnus began playing with his hair. “You don’t have to thank me for this, you know that right?”Alec nodded and silence filled the room. A comfortable silence that Alec loved more than he expected to.

***

Alec woke up feeling the sun against his arms that hung over the blanket. He was no longer against Magnus but on his back. Magnus had one arm on top of Alec’s waist the other resting above his own head. Alec looked outside and saw the sun rising, feeling the early morning coolness in the air. In fear of waken up Magnus he laid still forcing himself back asleep. He closed  his eyes, not noticing that he was tapping his finger against the bed.

He was counting in his head as Izzy instructed him to do years ago. He finally reached 100 when he felt a familiar softness on his nose. He was so focused on falling back asleep that he missed the quick movement of Magnus. When he opened his eyes Magnus was resting above him, his lips touching his nose again in a soft kiss. “You’re up so early.”

“I’m sorry Alph-Magnus.” Alec whispered. “Go on back to sleep.”

“Mmmm,” Magnus said. “I could,” he sighed as Alec yawned and stretched to the side. Magnus ran his fingers up to the mark on Alec’s neck.  “But, I must admit, I was up before I felt you tapping.” Magnus lightly eskimo kissed Alec’s nose again. “I think sleeping on the train through me off,” he laughed. Magnus got up, leaning on his elbow and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

They talked for a while, about the normal schedule Magnus usually had, the month run coming up in week or so, and other things. By the time the sun rose higher in the sky, Alec noticed his leg was draped over Magnus’ and he was rubbing circles on Magnus’ hips absentmindedly. Alec took in a deep breath and smelled the cinnamon and pine aroma. “God you smell good.” Alec slapped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. His entire face became scarlet red and he began stuttering as he tried to recover from his slip. Magnus watched for a minute, allowing Alec to struggle, hoping he would relax if Magnus didn’t say anything, but Alec’s voice started getting higher and higher as he attempted to apologize.

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec on the lips while Alec still had his hands over his eyes. Alec immediately froze to the kiss and stopped talking. “You smell like citrus and warm spices,” Magnus said softly only an inch or so from Alec’s face. “I scented your cheek a few times between last night and this morning.” Magnus nuzzled Alec’s nose in an eskimo kiss. Alec’s heart started racing as Magnus maneuvered his body closer to Alec, not on top but enough so he was hovering over Alec’s body, running a hand over his stomach. “Your scent keeps getting stronger,” Magnus said in his ear. “That awful suppressant is almost out of your system.” Alec pulled back to look at Magnus. His face was a mix of embarrassment and confusion, but most of all relief.

“You smell like pine and… snow?” Alec whispered shyly.

“Hmmm,” Magnus chuckled and moved up so Alec’s nose was near his neck, “that sounded like a question. Do you need to double check?” Alec smiled and learned in closing his eyes. For the first time allowing himself to focus. He ran his nose lightly up and down the curve of Magnus’ neck. He inhaled softly and when he finally exhaled Magnus giggled from the tickle. “You smell like pine trees, and cinnamon, and during the first snowfall of the season.” Alec took the opportunity to slide down and lay against Magnus chest, rubbing designs with his index finger on Magnus’s chest and stomach. The shirt keeping him from getting sidetracked by Magnus toned physique. “Thank you.”

Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head and nuzzled the mess he called hair. “I get the feeling no matter how many times I say not to thank me you will anyway.” Magnus laughed, “So I will keep saying _you’re welcome_ until you adjust and get use to be treated right. Until that glorious day comes when you expect respect and don’t settle for less, and thank you’s are no longer needed as much.”

Alec’s smiled grew wider and Magnus’ mouth got closer to his lips. “Thank you,” Alec whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus replied, kissing Alec slowly.

***

            It became clear to Magnus, that at this point, Alec was cuddlier only in the mornings. While he laid with Magnus last night, his body was nowhere near as relaxed and clingy as mornings or when he first woke up like on the train. So much so, that it scared Magnus when he found himself wanting to delay getting ready for breakfast and meeting with everyone. He never delayed those family meals. They laid there kissing for several minutes, and Magnus relished in the fact that once he gave Alec the opportunity to scent him, Alec took small opportunities to nuzzle Magnus as they spoke.

            They got ready rather quickly. Magnus putting on minimal makeup, and comfortable jeans with a button up blue top. Alec stared at his bag. “Umm…is there anything I should…”

            “Where something comfortable my dear. If you’re up for it I was going to show you the mansion as promised and then I thought some of the town. Maybe get you some more clothes. That backpack is not nearly enough dear and Izzy mentioned on the train that you barley fit your clothes anymore.”

            Alec bowed his head. It was a frustrating subject. Alec had trained his entire life and was muscular before he presented. Between the suppressants and rules against his physical fitness, Alec lost weight, not an obnoxious amount, but he no longer had the muscled arms he was accustomed too and most of his shirts were baggy on him. They only reason why the tuxedo fit the other night was because his parents had one made for him for the party and for his ceremony with Sebastian. Magnus came up behind him placing his hands on top of Alec’s. “If you aren’t up for shopping we don’t have to.”

            “I want to.” Alec said. “I just don’t know what I’d need. And I’m not real picky.” Magnus smiled.

            “I can see,” he held up one of Alec’s many black sweaters. “There is a small shop not too far into town. My friend Dorthea owns it. I think you’ll like the style she carries, nothing real showy.”

            After that conversation, Alec went into the bathroom to shower and came out in a pair of worn black jeans that, in Magnus’ opinion, did not show off his omega’s butt enough and a black sweater that had holes by the wrists where he could imagine Alec playing nervously with. When they walked out of the suite, Alec saw a small bag hanging from the door. Magnus smiled and opened the bag and handed Alec a key that was inside. “This is for you, it’s the key to our suite.” Alec tucked it into his pocket after Magnus locked the door. “I have to be honest with you, I can be real fickle about it. Sometimes I forget to lock it. I trust everyone in this mansion. However, now that there are two of us and what we discussed last night, maybe locking this section regularly will be helpful when your stressed or nervous during heats.”

Alec grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I’d like that… Thank you.”

            “Your welcome.” Magnus smiled. As they walked he continued. “Emily, is my head of staff, she is an omega, she’s seen to the cleaning, group meals, hosting guests, pretty much all that you would expect head of staff to do. Like I said yesterday, no one really messes with the fourth floor. I prefer to do most of the cleaning, laundry, and so on, but Emily convinced me that a heavy cleaning, once a month is mandatory, something which I kept neglecting. So she comes in and does that on her own. So she has the only other key. I am assuming Tessa or one of our traveling companions informed her that you did indeed come home with me so she must have made you a spare.”

            Alec nodded taking in the information in. “Will I get to meet her today?”

            “Of course, in fact, we are walking the back way to the kitchens because I would like you to see her first, before everyone else.”

***

            Izzy and Jace walked down with Tessa and Jem to the kitchen where they were introduced to Emily. Emily was in the kitchen finishing the French Toast Bake when they arrived. She had her curly hair pulled back in a simple beige bandana and she had on a pair of black yoga pants and a green shirt with a black apron over it.

            Tessa and Jem introduced the three and Emily began explaining things to them. Some was an overlap from what Tessa had explained to them the night and day prior. Emily was the head of Magnus’ staff and the only other omega in the mansion. She oversaw everything in the house and kept everything in top condition. “How was your suite?”

            “Great!” Izzy said politely. “Thank you for getting it ready for us on such short notice.”

            “Oh dontcha worry’ ‘bout a thing,” Emily laughed. “Me and the staff were excited to spruce it up. It’s been ages since anyone was in that suite. Glad it will finally be of use.” She continued to cook as they all talked. Jem handed Emily a piece of paper. “Oh yes,” Emily said turning to the two siblings. “Every Wednesday and Sunday I go to the market for groceries. I prefer fresh produce for our family meals. But I go and get supplies for everyone as well and bring them to your suites if you need. Of course I keep down here stocked but each of you have kitchens too. And this kitchen is free range for not only you guys but staff.”

            “Really?” Jace said shocked. “Staff too?”Izzy stomped on her brother’s foot causing a yelp from the blonde. “Really again Iz?”

            “I apologize for my brother’s rudeness.” Izzy said glaring at Jace.

            “Not to worry,” Emily smiled. “This pack, and our pack alpha, are very different than what you are probably accustomed too. Magnus is extremely generous and caring towards his staff. There are not many of us, which initially annoyed the other labor workers and housemaids in the town. But he chose small staff so he could take care of us properly. I am the only one that lives here in the second guest house, and that’s by my choosing. All of us get paid enough to live in proper apartments in town. Actually, Marten the grounds worker, just bought his own house across the lake… Oh look at me I’m ramblin’ again - Yes, any food in this kitchen unless I or Jeff, our chef, mark it for meals, is fair game to anyone here.”

            “Jeff?” Izzy said looking around.

            “Yes, where is Jeff this morning?” Tessa asked.

            “He has today off, scheduled it weeks ago,” Emily said, “Knowing him he’ll be pissed that we didn’t notify him about our new guests. Honestly he is a much better cook then I am and would have probably come this morning to cook you all a good meal.”

            Emily ushered them into the dining room. But Izzy got lost in the process. She had several meals at Aldertree’s mansion and other council homes over the past year. Never once were they so friendly. She began to get nervous about where to sit, but Raphael, who was already sitting smiled at her as she stood their dumbly. “We all had our normal spots, but the table has shifted.” He laughed. “Take a seat wherever you would like.”

            Izzy sat next to Jace who chose a seat away from the head of the table. The both enjoyed their cup of coffee and getting to know Tessa, Jem, and Raphael better. Raphael however, didn’t say much and when he did it was more as a know it all and less as a friend. But Jem and Tessa didn’t seem fazed.

            “Magnus mentioned Alec wanting to be in ranks,” Raphael finally added.

            “Oh yes!” Tessa exclaimed. “I forgot to tell you last night! Izzy and Jace were both on field duty at the Clave pack. Magnus wants you and Charlotte to observe and put them in the squads.”

            “And Alec?”

            “Alec hasn’t trained in a year,” Izzy said softly.

            “But he hasn’t lost any talent.” Jace said defensively. “He’s great with a bow, and he still has all the skill, he’ll just need some time to get it all back and then he’ll be good in the field too.”

 Raphael looked at them all skeptically. “I’ll discuss it with Charlotte and Magnus.”

Jace nodded and continued to drink his coffee. Jem got Raphael and Jace into a conversation about weapons and Tessa leaned in so she could whisper to Izzy.

“He’s prickly with everyone,” Tessa smiled. “But he is a very loyal friend once you get to know him, and he is very caring. Don’t give up on him too quickly.”

“Thank you,” Izzy smiled. “For everything, you’re making this a lot easier for us.”

Tessa patted Izzy’s hand. “It’s a lot to take in. Just ask questions and we’ll be here to answer them.”

Jem who had looked like he had been listening to Jace and Raphael’s deep discussion turned and winked at Izzy. “Tessa’s right,” Jem whispered. “We were new once too, so don’t hesitate.”

When Ragnor came down their conversations continued. Most of which the four of them told Jace and Izzy about the pack and different things about the town. It had been a while before Magnus and Alec walked in with Emily from the kitchen. Izzy’s heart twitched when she saw her brother.

Everyone had been wonderful, and she was so confident in her choice to write to Magnus. But when they were separated last night and she watched her brothers ascend up the stairs alone with Magnus, she panicked. Nothing had told her things were off. But, this was the first time she saw her brother safe. It was strange to let go of the constant protection and defense. Her and Jace slept on the sofa’s in their suite instead of their own bedrooms because they spent most of the night processing the past 24 hours. They essentially lost everything and now they had to prove themselves all over again. It was worth it, but a lot to take in.

Jace and Izzy saw Magnus and Alec enter and immediately smiled at one another. It was nice seeing their brother without dark circles under his eyes. They could actually smell the relaxation off of him. He entered the room shyly at first but when Magnus pulled him towards the head of the table and pulled his chair out for him, confidence grew in Alec’s eyes. At the Clave pack, omegas would never sit at the table, especially next to the leader no less. But here, everyone introduced themselves and spoke to Alec with such respect.

            It didn’t take long after that before Izzy began joining table conversations. She found herself drawn the most to Tessa and their conversations never dulled. Halfway through breakfast a woman entered with blue scrubs on. She said her hellos, and took the last empty seat at the end of the table. “Everyone, this is Caterina-“

            “Cat is just fine,” Cat interrupted and walked over to Magnus to give him a hug and shook Alec’s hand introducing herself to him and his siblings. Izzy learned that Cat was the town doctor. She ran he own practice and volunteered at the small hospital. While she didn’t live at the mansion, she was clearly a member of this chosen family. Raphael and her bantered back and forth in a sibling fashion. She made fun of Magnus, being the first to tell embarrassing stories to Alec. Even Ragnor loosened up by her presence. When the discussion of joining their military and protection units popped up again, Cat was the first to offer her help. “Just let me know when you’re ready and I’ll fit you three in for physicals. However, take your time here. Evaluations can happen at any time. Right Raphael?” He nodded and she continued. “Take some time to get adjusted, it’ll make you stronger.” She said softly before changing the subject, taking the focus off of the new comers.

            Izzy leaned back in her chair and watched everyone. Alec’s had was holding Magnus’ on the corner of the table, Jace was laughing with Jem and Raphael. Cat and Tessa were in their own conversation. Izzy took a long deep breath, allowing herself to fully drop the guard she had been wearing for over a year. _We’re going to be okay after all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
> Thank you again for all the kind words and encouragement. Like I said last chapter, I've had a lot written already for this story. To answer some questions I got... Yes, Clary and Simon will be in this story, they just may not be introduced for a few chapters. Yes, there will be intimate scenes with Magnus and Alec, but I want to build their relationship more. I have a few ideas for this story that I am on the fence about regarding Izzy's love interests (Simon or Raphael) and on how my of Sebastian's POV I want to show. 
> 
> Also I am still learning some formating on this site, so I apologize for the change in format throughout the story. Again, this is not beta read, constructive criticism is welcomed and if you have ideas share them! I love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldertree is planning, Maryse makes tough choices...Robert is useless as always.

Second Chances

 

Aldertree sat at the head of his large circular meeting table. There were pictures of a woman with dark red hair and a little girl with fiery red hair holding her hand. There were the same individuals but at different ages and different settings. The pictures lay all around the table and Aldertree stared at each one. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were escorted into the room by Raj. Robert had no emotion in his face by Maryse looked pained.

“Ah, isn’t it my two most loyal pack members?” Aldertree greeted. “Please, have a seat.” They did at the far end of the table, both in silence waiting for Aldertree to speak. Raj shut the door quietly behind himself. “I appreciate how compliant you both have been.”

“Anything we can do,” Robert stated attempting to grab his wife’s hand who curled her hand back to her lap. She gave him a blank stare before returning her attention back to the Alpha leader.

“What are you planning to do with us?” Maryse asked holding her head high and straight, looking Aldertree directly in the eye.

Aldertree laughed and sat down placing a photo down on the table. “I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again. Isabelle got it all from you.”

“We had no idea what they were up to,” Robert spoke. “If we had even heard a whisper we would have prevented it. What they did…”

“Oh I have no doubt. Robert, you need not to worry about your position,” Aldertree spoke calmly. “In fact, I would like you to work with Erik on our negotiations, he’s in the spare office down the hall.”

Robert did not hesitate to leave, but gave his wife a second glass as he left. Maryse sat stiffly in her chair staring straight into the leader’s eyes. “You’ve always been such a critical member of this team Maryse.” Aldertree said looking through more papers and photos on his desk. “I want to start out by saying, I do not doubt your lack of knowledge on this situation.”

“Thank you sir.” Maryse smiled tightly. “I appreciate your faith in me.”

“Ah yes,” he said with a smile. A smile that always put Maryse on edge. It wasn’t that he had irregular teeth, but when he smiled, it was as if he was picturing ripping the skin off you. She could feel the sharp edges even from far away. “Faith is a funny thing. Sometimes we put our faith in the wrong people.”

Maryse had been a wreck for the past 5 days. She went to bed the night of the party, exhausted and worried about her son and woke up with her world shattered. Her children, all of her children, now gone. She wasn’t a perfect mother. No, far from perfect. But when she became pregnant with Alec, she chose to do the right thing and leave Valentine’s pack. She returned home with her husband, and used their family’s status to rebuild a respected name for herself and her children. When Max died, she promised to protect her other 3. Even Jace, whose family geneogram was always shady. But she had kept that promise for the most part. Provided them with the best schooling, best training, and had them groomed for higher possibilities. She never expected her Alec to be an omega. And once it was known. She had no other choice.

“You know, we sat here 15 months ago, remember?” Aldertree said, hi words shaking her from her thoughts and onto that memory.

Alec had just been found in his first heat. Her children had been protecting him, hiding him while they were away. She thought about that day, almost every day this past year. She, Robert, and Aldertree had been away meeting looking at land for a second location and were away for a long weekend. She had insisted, that Aldertree stay for dinner. They had had a long trip after all. It would look good, he could talk to Alec and the others about their training. They needed to network, and why not with the pack leader himself. Robert had asked her not to. He wanted to go home and spend time alone with the children. They had rarely seen them these days to due training and meeting schedules. But Maryse ignored him that morning and asked anyway.

When they got home, they could smell Alec’s heat from the doorway, even with the medicine Jace and Izzy made. It was all a blur to be honest. She remembered Izzy holding onto Alec’s hand for dear life as elder members dragged him down the stairs. She remembered Jace screams as Robert held him down and begged him to stop punching the elder members who has their arms around his brother. What she truly remembered was her son. How he was fragile and scared with a look of panic in his eyes that she hadn’t seen since he was a 5 year old crying from a nightmare.

Yes, Maryse thought about that night often. What would have happened if she just listened to Robert. Would they have been able to hide Alec? Would her son still be physically fit and confident. Would Izzy despise her? Would Jace go back to calling her mom instead of Maryse?

She would never know now would she.

_“You both do not understand!” She yelled at Jace and Izzy in the kitchen one night while Alec was at the hospital during his third heat. “We cannot do anything for him!”_

_“You’re his mother!” Izzy snapped. “How can you let them treat him so badly!?”_

_“This isn’t easy for me either Izzy.” Was all she could say as her two children stomped up the stairs._

It was true. With her record with Valentine’s pack, she was lucky to even be welcome in the Clave pack.  She wanted to tell her children about her mistakes, but what good would that do. If she went against Aldertree everyone would be in danger. 15 months ago, that terrible night they found Alec presenting as an Omega, Aldertree sat her down and threatened to hurt all three of her children.

_“Listen,” Aldertree had said. “You two are my most trusted council members. You two have done wonders for this pack. I’d hate for you to loose any more children.”_

_“What is that suppose to mean?” She snapped  at him._

_“Alec is an omega now, which means that he belongs to the clave. To me. If anything happens to him that is not under my orders, I will see to it that Izzy and Jace do not get the future they deserve and that Alec… well it would be a shame to see someone die so young.”_

“I do remember that conversation Victor.” Maryse said softly, she never used his first name, no one did, out of respect. “But now what do I have to lose? All my children are gone and you cannot hurt them.”

“No your right,” he said calmly walking to sit on the table’s edge beside her. “But your children are still in danger Maryse.”

“I’m not an idiot, Victor. Magnus Bane’s pack is the strongest one in the north east. You and all your alliances who hate him are only jealous because he’s so different than your standard as an alpha. I may not like him, but trying to convince me that he will hurt my kids is not going to work. They all left me letters, even Alec himself. They knew what they were doing, they chose the right pack.”

He stared at her taking a deep breath. His nostrils flared and he began to glare. “Sebastian wants your son. Sebastian will stop at nothing to get what he wants.”

“Well good luck to him.” Maryse said looking at the dirt under her nails.

Aldertree sighed and grabbed a photo, “recognize this woman?” Maryse’s heart stopped. Of course she knew the woman in the picture.

The woman’s name was Jocelyn and growing up they were the best of friends. She fled Valentine’s pack long before Robert and Maryse did, only no one ever knew where she ended up. She stood up and looked at the rest of the pictures on the table, her heart beating fast when she saw a beautiful girl, the spitting image of her mother. Jocelyn had a daughter?

“I’m going to take this as a yes you do?” Aldertree smiled his creepy smile. “You see I haven’t found their location. I was hoping to use it as leverage in the future. But without your son this is our only way to stay safe and I need to uses it sooner than I thought.”

“What’s your point Victor? Honestly, you’re wasting time playing games.” Maryse sighed, fearing what she already knew to be true.”

“Sebastian is going to kill everyone who stands in his way. He’s been searching for his dear old mother for years. And he got a tip about having a baby sister…well she’s obviously not a baby anymore, but you get my point. He’s looking for them. Now, I risk the packs safety if I use these photos and it not be them , you see. But you’ve just confirmed it. You’ve visited our allies more than I have, more than your husband or any other person here. Where is the location? What territory are they in?”

She felt her stomach turn. Joceyln and her child are danger. “I would have to look at the pictures, maybe even do visits to be sure.” She said sternly. She thought for a moment and that about the past year. Thought about all the damage she did from being quiet. “Sebastian must want her location terribly. Think of the damage those children could do as a team.”

Aldertree smiled. “Now you’re getting it.” He patted Maryse’s shoulder, “I want to get a hold of them first.”

“Our new leverage,” Maryse said softly. “How do you plan on using them?”

“We are going to find these two, go through the trouble of getting them, earn our good graces with the Valentines demon child, and go back to being the rich pack we once were.”

“And how do you have the pictures but not know where they are.”

“Ahh,” Aldertree sighed, “I imagine several pack leaders have these. We’ve been getting them anonymously. The person will not give us more information until we guarantee a certain amount of money, safety, and high ranks…I’d rather get to the end without the third party.” Aldertree said flatly. “How long between the photos and business trips will it take you?”

“Your won’t be coming?” Maryse asked, knowing full well that Aldertree sat back and let others do the dirty work.

“I’m needed here.”

Maryse nodded, biting her tongue as best she could. She needed to do better. She needed to be helpful. She needed to be a part of something better. “Well, if I go by myself it will raise less suspicion from the packs… I would say about two weeks if these are from any of our ally packs.

***

Maryse never stayed in her house longer than she had to, especially now that the kids left. She avoided their large living room and bypassed the kitchen, straight up the stairs to her room. It wasn’t even her and Roberts’s room, just _hers_. Their marriage fell a part when Max died. Two years ago, she and Robert chose to break their bond privately, but remain married for the sake of image and, even she had to admit, for the power. They made their way up in ranks to Aldertree’s council; she knew secrets no other pack members knew on a regular basis. She took her terrible mistake of following Valentine as a teenager and rebuilt her life, one she convinced herself would make her family proud. And it had, until Alec’s presenting. Then every goal she ever knew slowly slipped farther away.

Robert was no longer being faithful after Max and she felt the pain in their bond. She felt the burning where her mate mark had once been obvious.

There’s an old wives tale, that the stronger connected the mated pair is, the longer the scar from your mating mark lasts. She use to believe in that tale until Alec turned 8 and hers began to fade. She chalked it up to old age, and when she saw happy couples, she assumed they still marked one another, because there was no way that old wives tale was correct. _Marks fade, the love doesn’t_ , she had always thought. But when hers became an empty circle of a mark, she knew that the tale had more truth than she wanted to hear.

Breaking a bond is easier than you’d imagine, but harder a the same time. You truly have to not love the person, truly not care. But most of all, you have to lose all respect for your partner. The physical component of unmating is simple, denouncing the vows, the sacred vows, is hard and painful, but once it’s over you are free.

But both she and Robert wanted to keep face. She wore a scarf  or collar every day to hide her naked neck. Robert did the same with collared shirts or jackets. They lived I the same house, they worked together for business. But at the end of the day, the slept in their separate rooms and if the children weren’t home, they did not engage with one another. The children knew the weren’t happy, but they never let on to knowing more.

Robert had become a difficult man after Max’s passing. He put more demands of the children, specifically Alec. His expectations were too high for people so young.

Maryse was so deep in thought that she hadn’t realized Robert was standing there in the door way. She was just finishing folding her close and putting them inside the suitcase on her bed. “Erick says your leaving?”

“I am,” she said calmly. Robert looked confused, “Pack business.”

Maryse couldn’t trust Robert, he was worse than she when it came to following orders. He’d snitch. Maryse new the territory, new it immediately in fact. It was Luke’s territory. Now that she thought about it, it really was no surprise.

There were 6 of them who grew up in the clave pack: Valentine, Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn, Luke, Mike, and Eliza were friends. Robert and Michael were inseparable for years until both men married. Jocelyn married Valentine and ran away about a year or so before Robert and Maryse left the circle pack too. Of course, Maryse and Robert were the only ones to return to their home pack. Michael and Eliza moved farther north until they died in a car accident, leaving their son Jace to them.  When Jocelyn left, Valentine went crazy, and everyone assumed he killed their son in an attempt to bring her back. But it became clear when Sebastian began leading the remains of the circle pack after Valentines death, that he never did complete the horrid act. Luke left the circle pack a year before Jocelyn and had laid low until 8 years ago when he became pack leader. No one really questioned it, considering the story of Luke and Valenines’ fall out was legendary. But Jocelyn and Luke were close, best friends. Maryse use to be jealous that Jocelyn was closer with Luke and not her.

Now that she really thought about it, it didn’t surprise her that Jocelyn moved to his pack. Luke was always secretive and never showy, if they were together it was quiet and safe.

She spent hours going over her plan with the council and Aldertree, getting the okay to visit the 5 packs she thought it could be. She purposely made Luke’s first to get him the most time to figure out a plan.

 “If you knew the location, you would tell me right?” Maryse paused and looked at her ex-mate. “Maryse, our children are gone, we need to be honest with one another if we want to keep our ranks.” _Your one to talk about honesty,_ she thought.

She nodded, and added her last folded item of clothing. She walked into the on suit bathroom and grabbed her toiletries, hoping Robert would have left by the time she returned. Yes he still sat their looking at his hands. .

“This is just something I have to do Robert.” She whispered after putting the items away and sitting on the bed. “It’s what’s best.” _It’s what’s right._

“Best for the pack? Or you?” He asked observing  her at a distance.

“What’s best for me is what’s best for the pack,” she recited like a prayer. She cleared her throat and added, “I shouldn’t be longer than 2 weeks.”

“I just hope you know what you’re doing.”  _Me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
> Thank you again for all the support. I kept rewriting this chapter and it still isn't 100% where I had wanted it to be. But I am really tired of it. So I just wanted it out so I could move on with the story. 
> 
> Again, this is not beta read, constructive criticism is welcomed and if you have ideas share them! I love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Taking Back Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace sees good changes in Alec.

 

Taking Back Control

 

Jace was just finishing sparring with a woman named Nina when Raphael called the end of the day. He and Izzy had been training for a little over a week. Sure he took Cat’s advice to transition to the new territory, but by the second day he was itching to do more. Cat checked him over in the morning and by the afternoon he was training with Raphael’s team. Izzy began two days later.

It felt good, training; training was always something he could rely on. He knew his limits, how far to push himself, he also knew he was one of the best. In the week that he had been training, he had more combat experience than most of the team and was even asked to help others with their technique. At first, some gave him a hard time, annoyed that a new boy was training them. But after sharing his input helping others improve on their techniques, they already began to open up, respect him. He felt alive in the training room. Everything was in his control.

As everyone disappeared and went their separate ways, Jace hung back, wrapping his fingers ands hands.  “Hey!” He looked up to find his brother walking up to the boxing ring, already to go. It was amazing what a week and a half could do to someone’s spirit. Two weeks go, Alec was so lost and broken. He was always shaking, not in an obvious way, but if you touched him, even just an accidently brush while walking past, you felt the trembles. His eyes always looked glassed over or dull. He avoided Jace a lot. Jace presented as an alpha a month earlier than Alec. Jace loved Alec, he was his best friend, his brother.

  _Alec was the first person Jace trusted and felt safe with when he moved in with the Lightwoods. Jace started school about a week after moving in with the Lightwoods. He didn’t talk much, he spent a lot of time with Alec, and some time with Izzy, but he assumed it was because they were just being nice to him out of pity. He made those assumptions until a week later when he started school with Izzy and Alec. While Alec was a year older than him, Jace was a year ahead in school, causing them to be in the same grade, making them in the same class. Alec introduced Jace as his brother to not only the kids, but to his teachers. Alec walked right into the classroom to Mr. Hodge and said “Mr. Hodge this is my brother, Jace. He came from Maowa. He’s already read the story was on, but I gave him a copy of mine anyway. Can I borrow one from the extras?” Jace couldn’t explain it, he interaction was so simple, so mundane. But that was the moment Alec became his brother and whenever he needed him, Alec stepped up as the older brother._

_Over the year Alec and Jace were not suppose to spend time together. While they both assured the elders that their relationship was nothing but a platonic sibling. They ate dinner together with the family, but the leaders and his parents followed orders and kept them apart as much as possible. Izzy and Jace would find ways to sneak around so they could all spend time together, real time, where they could talk and offer each other support._

It was a breath of fresh air to watch his brother walk around the town with confidence. Alec stopped by their suite daily and when his team finished training with Brandwell, he stayed behind to chat with Jace before Jace’s training began. It was as if the year never happened and they picked up where they left off before he presented. For once their secondary genders meant nothing. They decided to spar together today, and were planning on making it a reoccurring thing. They both were best fighting when they were working with each other. He was determined that the more he and Alec practiced, the sooner Charlotte and Raphael would realize the mistake they made putting Alec in the other squad.

They made small talk at first, but then made quick work. They boxed for almost an hour. Jace was pleasantly surprised that Alec’s speed was still on point, his muscles still needed to be bulked up for his punches to hold the same weight they use to, but he was getting stronger and stronger each day.

After, they started walking back towards the mansion; it was a ten or so minute walk. Jace explained to him all the food restaurants Raphael had shown him throughout the week. He was apprehensive at first of Raphael, but they were getting along well. Raphael respected him as a soldier and earned him in the second in commands good graces.  “So you’re still okay with this?” Alec asked.

“Alec,” Jace laughed, “I need you to get it through your head, that Izzy and I don’t regret the move and we are happy okay?”

“ I just want to know if you like it here!” Alec laughed punching his brother lightly.

“I do,” Jace laughed. “What I want to know is how you and Bane are doing.” He said wiggling his eye brows.

“You should be ashamed you know,” Alec laughed rubbing the back of his neck. “You sound like Izzy.”

Jace looked offended, “I do not! You just haven’t said much. I can only go on what I see and you do not show and PDA.”

“Yeah well,” Alec began to blush. “Were good.”

He wanted to ask more questions, he couldn’t deny it, but he didn’t want to be Izzy status. “How are you liking workouts with Charlottes team?”

Alec perked up, the blush fading off his cheeks. “It’s great. She’s a force of nature, but she’s great and she doesn’t give me special treatment for being with Magnus or treat me incompetent for being an omega.”

“You think that’s why they put you in there? You should be with us Alec.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked confused. Alec took a sip from his water bottle as they walked through the town. Girls were whispering and giggling when Jace made eye contact with him. But he was becoming too focused on the cruelty of Alec’s situation to focus and stop to flirt.

“Alec,” Jace began, “this place is great, and Magnus seems good for you but,” he rubbed his face in his palms and groaned. “Doesn’t it bother you that they preach this ‘were different’ attitude, but then they give you home turf. You’re a better archer than anyone, if something were to happen we would need you out fighting, not staying here.”

Alec had to see him point, no matter how smitten he was with Magnus. Yeah, the two squads were equal. Yes they were paid the same and paired together during general patrolling. But they trained separately because one was offense and one was defense, in a matter of speaking.

Jace waited for Alec to respond, but Alec just stood there. A part of Jace started to worry he put a damper in their time. But then Alec sighed when he gathered his thoughts and smiled softly. “Jace, I chose Charlottes team.”

“What?”

“They both wanted me, Magnus left it up to me. I chose to be on her squad.” Alec began walking and continued. “I’m an omega Jace.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re weak!” Jace said, feeling the guilty feeling set in his chest that had become a regular pain in the past year. “You’re still just as good a fighter as before you presented!”

Alec chuckled. “I’m also an omega, who has heats on a regular basis that are unpredictable health wise. I’m also the pack leader’s omega and…”

“And what?” Jace asked watching the blush reep up on Alec’s neck.

“I just…you wouldn’t understand.” Alec laughed lightly walking and smiling friendly at a group of girls who passed them on the sidewalk.

Jace took a deep breath. “Try me.”

“It’s silly Jace. Like ridiculous considering how long we’ve been here.”

“Alec!” Jace groaned. “Come on, I won’t tell Izzy if that’s what your worried about!”

Alec took a deep breath. “I want to do both. I want to fight and have the position and skill to protect my home and my territory. But I also want to do some of the stuff the clave told me about.”

“WHAT?” Jae yelled, earning stares form people passing. “Alec, no, you’re not some breeding machine!”

“Not that you moron!” Alec said through his teeth. “The clave always said ‘you’d have to’ for all this stuff, and I always thought ‘that’s not fucken lightly.’ But now we’re here, and I ended up with Magnus and all of a sudden I felt myself wanting to do things.”

“What things then?” Jace asked calmly.

“Like, the other day I passed Magnus’ office to talk to Jem and I saw him focused and he was working hard and I just wanted to take care of him. Like make him a sandwich or give him a backrub, or… I don’t know all the other shit I thought I was ‘suppose’ to do. But never wanted to do. Now I want to do it but not because I have to, but because I just…”

“Want to,” Jace smirked looking at his embarrassed and disheveled brother.

“Yeah. I know its crazy but its like I get this feeling in my chest and stomach. Like, this possessive, this is mine to take care of, kind of feeling. And I knew that yeah if we ever got into a war, which could very well happen now with Sabastian, I know that I would be too worried about this town to leave. I would fight harder here because this place is _mine_.”

 It began to sink in what Alec was talking about. Just like an alpha wants to protect their mate, omegas want to care for theirs. “You took Charlottes team so it would give you  more time to take care Magnus and to run the mansion?”

Alec smiled confidently. “Emily and I came up with a system to work together –“

Just as he went to continue, they were turning into the driveway where Magnus was speaking with Ragnor by the carriage, clearly just coming back from somewhere. Jace caught Alec in his periphery and turned to see his brother’s smile widen when he saw their pack leader. Alec’s paced quickened, not to a run but his strides were wider and more determined.

What made it better was to see Magnus’ smile when he saw them walking up. Even Jace could see that no one else really mattered in the moment between the two of them. Ragnor was talking but Magnus didn’t seem to notice.

“I thought training ended an hour ago?” Ragnor said. “Please do not tell me Raphael is still there, we have a meeting in a half hour!”

“No, just spending some time training together,” Jace laughed. He went to turn to Alec but Alec was already at Magnus side, Magnus had his arm around Alec’s waste gently and had already began saying something softly to Alec causing to laugh. Magnus turned to the other two, removing his arm from around Alec to link his hand with the Omega. “Training was good then? Raphael expects that you’ll be taking his place if he’s not careful,” Magnus chuckled looking at Jace.

“Well he better be careful then,” Jace grinned, “But I should be careful if I don’t eat anything, I’m going to pass out.” Ragnor laughed and said he’d go to the kitchen with Jace.

As they walked away he could hear Magnus softly talking to Alec. “How about you love, you look like you could use a bite to eat.”

He could basically here the blush in his brother’s voice. “I could probably use a shower,” Alec said. “I probably smell terrible.”

“Mhhmmm,” Magnus took a deep breath in. “I think you smell just fine. Come on,” Magnus smiled and pulled him into the house with them.

It amazed Jace how causal Magnus was with everyone. He was use to Aldertree, demanding silence and respect. Never laughing or enjoying the company he kept. Magnus was different, he sat on the counter as Alec and Jace grabbed a snack. It was Wednesday which meant family dinner, which would be in just 2 hours. But Jace made himself a full roast beef sandwich with chips and 3 pickles. Alec on the other hand grabbed a yogurt. Jace sat on a barstool on the kitchen island. Ragnor sat on one too drinking the lemonade Emily had made fresh. Alec however stood against Magnus with his back on Magnus’ chest. Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s hips and rested his chin against the Omega’s shoulder. Alec leaned back and ate his yogurt. Ragnor asked about Jace’s life back at the Clave and Alec teased him about all the girls that he use to sneak to his room.

“I did not!” Jace laughed.

“He did,” Alec said finishing the last spoonful of yogurt. “I can’t tell you how many mornings I woke up to a girl trying to sneak out of our house!”

“You’re such an exaggerator.”

“I would find them struggling to avoid the bush outside your window on my morning run Jace.” Alec smirked. “One girl got caught in the bush and I had to help her out!”

“Oh yeah,” Jace reminisced fondly. “Her name was Katie… I think.”

Magnus shook his head against Alec’s shoulder and laughed. Ragnor reminisced about his first love which only caused the group to laugh more. “Well,” Ragnor said when he finished his story, “We have a meeting with Raphael,” Ragnor got up and put his glass in the sink before turning to Magnus. “You ready.”

“Actually, Magnus said, sliding around Alec, who moved over without even needing Magnus to ask. “Do you mind meeting with him and filling me in later? I want to get a few things taken care of first.”

Ragnor tried to suppress a smirk before nodding. “Sure you do.” Jace was still surprised by the way everyone spoke so naturally to the leader and it was comfortable.

Ragnor left and all of a sudden Jace realized that it was just him with the mated pair. They weren’t doing anything, not giving each other googley eyes or making out. But when Alec innocently asked if Magnus needed any help before he moved onto his shower. Magus just chuckled before kissing Alec’s cheek. Jace took that as his time to leave.

***

Magnus couldn’t deny, Alec returning home in his workout gear, with the smell of a hard rough workout, mixed with his natural omega scent, caused an effect on Magnus. He was happy, so very happy. It had only been10 days, but he felt incredibly close with Alec.

_He took the first three days of his arrival off from any leader duties and let Raphael and Ragnor handle.  There first day together was really just for Magnus to show him around. He showed him every nook and cranny of the mansion that was his to show._

_Magnus took Alec on a private tour of the mansion. They started with the first floor. Magnus showed him the sitting room where he entertained one or two guests and then moved onto the ballroom where he hosted extravagant parties. There was also a game room on the first floor that had a poker table, pool table, darts, a bar and many other games._

_There were several other rooms on the first floor. It was a bit overwhelming. Magnus didn’t fuss about each room, but wanted Alec to at least know what was available. When the approached a small hallway off to the side of the kitchen, Magnus began explaining more._

_“This hallway is the office. The hallway links to the guest sitting room on the other side, but I always enter through the kitchen, usually Emily has a something to take and munch on.” Magnus laughed and continued. “Everyone has an office. Raphael and Ragnor share an office because their work is so connected.” Alec peaked in and saw the two desks on the window wall of the room. The office was large with the two desks, a large circle table closer to the door, and plenty of pictures on the wall. “Sometimes when we have meetings with close alliances we stay in here too.”_

_He showed Alec Tessa office. It was small and nowhere near big enough for hosting guests which was strange if she dealt with the community. Seeing his confusion, Magnus stepped in. “Tessa has an office at the Town Hall, where she meets clients. Honestly, I don’t really think she uses this one all that much, just storage.”_

_On the opposite  side of Tessa’s office was another. It was large enough for two desks, like the other, but instead it was occupied with a simple round table near the large windows, a sofa and ottoman and filled with bookshelves along the walls. “This is Jem’s office. He hates desks as you can see, but he usually meets with people who travel in here.”_

_The finally made it to Magnus office which was a mixture of all three. Magnus had bookshelves, a nice three person leather couch, and a large desk that sat in front of the window. Magnus didn’t need to introduce the office, Alec could smell the room. “You spend a lot of time here,” Alec stated._

_“Yes,” Magnus sighed. “There have been times I may have overworked myself and slept in here.”_

_“That’s awful” Alec stated, looking at Magnus curiously. “Do you do that often?”_

_“Too many to count I’m afraid.”_

_“Why? You live upstairs?” Alec chuckled nervously._

_“Ehh, at the time it was easier. I was busy and it was really a priority.”_

_Alec nodded and looked around the room. He ran his hand over some of the books, noticing how each section was either fiction or nonfiction, separated by genres and needs. The ones closest to his desk were work related. He could smell the old books and the expensive wood that was the desk._

_“It’s not a bad place to do overnights.” Alec smirked and looked over at Magnus who was watching him, just as curious._

_Magnus laughed at that and gestured for them to leave. As they walked out Magnus began explaining more. “Now, if you ever need me throughout the day, I will most likely be in there. Now, everyone will tell you do not disturb but never hesitate to come in should you need anything. I’ll make sure to get in the habit of telling you my schedule and letting Emily or Ellios know where I’m going if I go out. Just so they can inform you if you’re not home when I leave.”_

_Magnus showed him the 3 season room with the heated pool. “My office is that window over there. In the summer we retract the walls and roof so the pool is outdoors.”_

_Magnus looked at the oval shaped in ground pool. It was huge, with a hot tub on the side that connected to the deep end. Everything look beautiful in the room too. Lots of plants and chairs to sit on. There was even a fire pit, that Magnus said they rarely use in the winter because retracting the roof is annoying._

_Alec stood aimlessly in the room, in awe of such a complex system. He was really going to need to get use to the amenities in this place. He looked up and saw all the solar panels, things that he use to wish the clave pack had._

_After, they made their way upstairs were Ragnor’s suite and his siblings suite was. They didn’t go in but Magnus make sure he knew who belonged to whom. On the third floor was Tessa & Jem’s suite on the left and Raphael’s on the right. _

_The rest of the day was really just relaxing and spending time with everyone. Magnus tried not to commandeer all of Alec’s time. He had a feeling the omega would let him, out of politeness, but he also knew that the siblings were close and adjusting._

_On the second day he took Alec shopping and a tour of the town. They went shopping with Izzy and Tessa, while the others went to the gym to show Jace his new training location. Magnus was intrigued by Alec and Izzy. With the chaos of leaving and the nerves of mating with a stranger, Magnus never paid attention to their interactions. It was obvious they were related with their black hair, and facial features. But Magnus was intrigued whenever they interacted together._

_The shop in town was close enough that they didn’t need to take a carriage just walk. While Alec walked next to Magnus, at one point he and Izzy ended up talking and walking in front of Magnus and Tessa. Alec’s eyes immediately softened whenever they locked eyes on Izzy. As they shopped, Izzy made remarks and teases towards Alec about his sense, or lack of sense, of style, and Alec smiled and laughed her off. However, there was a strong protective bond there. Magnus caught at different times throughout their trip Alec casually moving or shifting Izzy out of “danger”. He’d shift to walk so she was away from the curb. When she almost dropped something, he was there to pick it up before it hit the ground. When she almost walked into a pole from looking around the road, Alec pulled her to safety quickly. These moments were so quick Magnus doubted the two even realized they occurred. Yet, at the same time, Izzy would watch Magnus interact with Alec. When they went for lunch and Alec spoke about not having a preference for food, Izzy chimed in with some of Alec’s favorite cuisines. When they arrived at Dot’s store Alec began fidgeting and playing with his fingers. Before Magnus could get to him, Izzy linked arms with her brother, and went straight for the clothes Magnus was hoping he’d shy away from. When Alec entered the dressing room Izzy went over to Magnus.  “He’s not a fashionista.”_

_“I can see,” Magnus laughed,_

_“But he’s a good sport. If you let him get the items he wants and feels comfortable in, he will always try the ones you want.”_

_“Really?” Magnus said, his interest peaking,_

_Izzy giggled, “Yes, but I can only usually get a semi stylish outfit from him. Maybe you’ll have better luck.” She winked and walked over to the jewelry. Magnus joined her and they gushed over a leather bracelet that Izzy insisted would look amazing on Magnus. Magnus wanted to buy it, he could afford it of course. But he wanted today to be about Alec._

_True to Izzy’s word, when Magnus began suggesting more colorful items to Alec, he was a good sport and tried them on._

_“How’s it going in there?” Magnus asked against the dressing room door. Alec had just walked in with several button-up shirts that had more flamboyant designs. Tessa and Izzy were off near the sleepwear when Alec opened the door in a light pink shirt._

_“Magnus, I cannot pull off pink.” Alec said flatly, “Look at me, I look like a lollypop.”_

_“Good enough to eat,” Magnus flirted before catching himself. Alec turned several shades of red and rubbed the back of his neck. Magnus couldn’t help himself and kissed Alec on the cheek and turned him around so Alec was facing the mirror, his back against Magnus as the Alpha adjusted the top on him. “It it too tight? We’re looking more at the fit then the color. This is a ¾ sleeve darling and sometimes the armpits run tighter on this style.” He ran his hands along Alec’s sides and then down Alec’s arms, gently lifting them. They looked at each other through the mirror and Magnus could feel Alec’s hear quicken and his breath tighten. “See?” Magnus whispered in his ear, all of a sudden becoming nervous with anticipation. “When you raise your arms,” Magnus ran his fingers to Alec’s waist were the shirt was riding up and exposing skin. The path he went along with his fingers, created goose bumps on Alec skin. “This will get uncomfortable if you’re moving around a lot.”_

_Alec gulped and nodded. He tried to clear his dry mouth. “I-I, That’s why I like to wear sweaters, they don’t pull up as much.” His voice going softer as the sentence went on._

_“So there’s a method to your style?” Magnus said surprised. Alec smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Okay,” Magnus said soothingly. Pulling Alec’s arms back down gently, and starting to unbutton the top of his shirt. “How about we ditch the rest? Get some other sweaters.”_

_Alec didn’t respond, his eyes laser focused on where Magnus’ hands were on his chest. As nervous as Alec’s face appeared, his body was relaxing under the alpha’s touch. Magnus felt more weight leaning into his chest from Alec’s back and shoulders. Magnus hadn’t realized how heavily he was breathing or that the breath was hitting Alec’s mark. He held Alec tighter around the waist and kissed the back of the omega’s neck gently. “What do you say?”_

_Magnus expected a nervous, blushing response. But was greeted with Alec turning in his grasp and kissing Magnus hard on the lips. It was such a surprise that Magnus stumbled back a bit and Alec gently maneuvered them so Magnus was leaning against the wall wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck as they kissed._

_Minutes must of gone by, but Magnus was too focused on the physical sensation Alec brought. His lips were soft and his tongue was gently aggressive. Magnus was impressed by the finesse that Alec had when it came to kissing. There first kiss, while enjoyable, was clearly the younger’s first kiss. But Alec was a quick learner even that first night. He mimicked Magnus’ moves, created a few on his own._

_Alec pulled back to breath and ran his thumb under his bottom lip. Magnus stood there catching his breath. “You are full of surprises.”_

_Alec blushed, and Magnus found himself excited to see the innocent side again. “Just giving you reasons to leave your office more.”_

Magnus smiled to himself at the memory and looked at the Omega holding his hand as they walked up the stairs. The meeting with Raphael and Ragnor was really not that important. It was an update on the new training methods Raphael and Charlotte put into place this week. Magnus would most certainly get an ear full from Raphael about it later, but right now he really just wanted to be with him omega.

_They were taking it slow, after all 10 days is not a lot of time. But they were becoming more comfortable with one another. Alec was becoming more confident. Like now, instead of waiting for Magnus to give permission or lead the way, he was the one leading the Alpha up the stairs. Within the last 2 days he really began taking ownership of a lot more than Magnus thought he would in such a little time._

_While Alec hadn’t confirmed anything, Magnus knew that one of the first things the omega did was speak with Emily. They had worked out some sort of agreement by Alec’s second day here. Magnus only knew this of course because when he was grabbing something to drink to bring back to his office, he had overheard Alec and Emily discussing their schedules for the week and Alec was getting more information on the fourth floor schedule she had._

_He also noticed that his lunches were slightly different. Delicious as the next but different in the smallest of ways. Magnus always had lunch around 1pm. It was just a habit he had gotten into when Emily became head of staff because she hated that he was missing meals. But he noticed small changes. For instance, if he had a sandwich the bread was no longer cut straight down the middle into two rectangles, but was cut into two triangles. His drinks, now always came with a straw. Alec chose to cook the dinners when they weren’t having it downstairs with everyone and Magnus noticed a similarity in seasoning between dinner and his lunches. He approached Emily about the changes and she just winked at him and played dumb._

_Alec decided to get reviewed for ranks about 5 days after his arrival. Magnus did his best to stay out of it. He wanted Alec to have as fair a shot as possible on his own. Charlotte and Raphael both wanted him on their teams, but Alec chose to go to Charlottes. “This is my home,” he smiled that night at dinner. “I want to be a part of the group that stays here if something should happen.” Alec had said before going back to eating. Magnus had never felt so relaxed. Alec’s mornings would be taken up with training, but by 12 his afternoon was free to relax and enjoy._

“What did you have to do?”  Alec asked once inside their apartment.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“Stuff you had to do… before dinner?” Alec asked curiously.  When Magnus grinned guiltily he Alec narrowed his eyes. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I never said you did,” Magnus said batting his eye lashes while pulling Alec to the sofa. “I may have wanted to spend extra time with you.”

“But I smell,” Alec said reluctantly as Magnus sat on the sofa and pulled Alec onto his own lap. Alec sounded annoyed but he smiled and straddled Magnus anyway nuzzling Magnus and wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

Alec and Magnus had gotten more comfortable intimately too. Magnus forgot how fun it is to take things slow. Sure they had only very intense make out sessions, and only saw one another without their shirts on, but it was exciting. Magnus never thought he’d feel that teenage first love excitement again after his ex girlfriend Camille but low and behold, here it was showing up with none other than Alexander Lightwood.

Today Magnus felt a jolt of pride when Alec ate his yogurt against him. He loved that Alec would show soft affection in public, things that no one really noticed unless they were gawking. Like he would link his pinky with Magnus under the dinner table at family meals or adjust Magnus’ tie but graze his hands along Magnus’s chest and smile.

But here, in their suite, Alec gave into his impulses. He would kiss Magnus as he walked by, or flirt back and forth during conversations. He’d scent Magnus and cuddle into him if they were of the sofa or bed.

Right now was one of those moments when Alec allowed himself to relax and enjoy the closeness. He kissed Magnus passionately and began sucking and nipping at Magnus’s neck. Alec had learned quickly that Magnus’ favorite spot was just behind the ear and Alec made sure to give each side a lot of attention. Alec began moving his hips subtly causing Magnus to hold him by the hips and synchronize. They hadn’t done much of this, usually they’d stop after minute or two and go back to kissing only. But Magnus was dying to know what Alec looked like when he came, even if he loved moving slow.

As they kissed Magnus gave himself a moment to really enjoy Alec’s scent. It was a great mixture of citrus and warm spices, but the natural sweat aroma caused Magnus to go into over drive. He started gently massaging Alec’s lower back as he moved their hips, when suddenly Alec let out a moan that caused vibrations all around his body.

“Your back is so knotted and tight, how are you not in pain?” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec’s neck before he could respond. Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus’ neck and had buried his face in Magnus’ hair near his ear. “I’m going to schedule us for couples massages.”

Alec practically purred when Magnus added more pressure to the knot on his lower back. He felt Alec’s fingers begin to unbutton his shirt causing the blood to completely rush down south. He’d be embarrassed but Alec seemed to be experiencing it too and felt settled knowing the reaction wasn’t scaring the omega. Magnus expected Alec to stop at his shirt, but the Alec continued. Gliding his fingers down Magnus’ chest to the his abs and down to the V of his hip. Alec’s hands were shaking, but his passionate kissing against Magnus’ tongue were showing confidence. It was a strange combination, but Magnus just let Alec control them.

Alec began to unbutton Magnus’ jeans when there was a bagging on the door. Magnus and Alec both flinched and Magnus groaned in annoyance still holding onto Alec. Alec let a soft wine when Magnus rebuttoned his pants. “Later,” Alec whispered. Alec got up so Magnus could fix his shirt, only Magnus ignored the fact that he looked they were about to have sex and answered the door anyway.

“This better be good,” Magnus mumbled. “I swear Raphael if this is you,” he started to shout but when he opened the door Emily stood with wide eyes.

“Magnus, I apologize. But we need you down stairs in your office.” Emily said quickly before turning.

Alec walked over kissed Magnus’ cheek. “See you at dinner. I’m going to take a shower while you take care of whatever’s going on.” It was something Magnus already loved about the Omega. While they didn’t get intrusions often on the fourth floor, the two times they had happened, Alec never was angry or annoyed for the moment being ruined. Magnus on the other hand felt blueballed.

He walked down stairs with bitterness building inside him. Yes taking it slow with Alec was lovely, but something big was just an inch away. Sure, it’s probably going to happen again, and they have all the time in the world to explore. But it was such a perfect moment spoiled by… well who knows what. He entered the sitting room at the bottoms of the steps.

In the sitting room was Ragnor an Jem, who were standing. Ragnor with his arms folded deep in thought and Jem who had his hands on his hips patiently waiting. When Magnus entered the room he saw what the commotion was about.  “Luke?” Magnus practically yelled. “What is going on?”  Luke looked exhausted and defeated.

He turned some more and there stood the young redhead girl he once knew so well. “Biscuit, what are you doing here?” She smiled and waved, but looked terrified behind the smile. She looked back at Luke. Next to her was a skinny nerdy looking boy who had grabbed her hand and whispered “it’ll be okay.” They looked like Alec and his siblings age.

 “Magnus, I apologize for the intrusion, but there wasn’t much time. I needed to get my daughter to safety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, 
> 
> Same old, same old - Not beta read, sorry for mistakes. I always love constructive criticism and ideas. I've gotten some great feedback (just realized I did not approve all comments I read, so I apologize if you gave feedback and do not see it in the comments or I have not replied to you). 
> 
> Hope you like this!


	6. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes to a frightening realization while Alec is just confused and insecure.

Magnus, Luke, and Jem sat in Magnus’ office. Clary and Simon had gone to have dinner with everyone. Magnus instructed Ragnor and Emily to make them feel as comfortable as possible. It was the first dinner Magnus had missed in years, and he hated that it happened so soon into building a foundation with Alec. He really wanted to tell Alec to make the two feel comfortable but he didn’t want Alec to feel like he was expected to drop everything to run the house.

“None of this makes any sense,” Jem said. “You’ve been so careful, you’re more secretive than our pack, and that’s saying something.”

Magnus was pinching the bridge of his nose as Luke told the story. “Maryse came to visit, unexpectedly-“

“Wait!” Magnus stopped him. “Maryse Lightwood. As in my Alec’s mother?”

Luke nodded. “Aldertree has been receiving photos of Clary and Jocelyn, but he could not make out the location because of the close ups. Maryse recognized a marking on a building in one photo. She knew it was us. She came and warned me that Sebastian is looking for them. Told me we have a trader in the pack.”

“We can send some of our men home with you, have them help you find them,” Jem added.

“We already found him. Maia had a hunch and found Scott’s dark room and photographs along with all the mail he was going to send to the other packs.” Magnus was surprised. Scott was a loyal member of Luke’s pack and was always with Luke or Maia. “He’s been off ever since I made Maia second in command when Jordan passed. He was angry that she was chosen. I just thought it was something he hadn’t gotten over just yet, but Maia said he’s gotten worse socializing these past few months, and what do you know.” Luke finished the glass of whiskey that was in front of him. He poured himself a second.

“So you’re sure this isn’t a trap Maryse is leading you in?” Jem asked.

“No,” Luke said at once. “You should have seen her, Magnus. I’ve never seen that woman so scared, so empty.”

“Kids leaving will do that to someone,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “But it does sound like she’s doing what’s right.”

“I convinced her to stay with my pack. She’s visiting the other packs, giving a blank report to Aldertree and then returning. She should be back any day.”

“Why is Jocelyn not here? You know she is always welcome.” Magnus asked.

It was Luke’s turn to roll his eyes. “She won’t leave. She thinks Clary will have a better chance of survival.”

“How so?” Jem inquired.

“If they’re separated, Sebastian will find her first and maybe be satisfied and not look for Clary…” Magnus said flatly. Luke nodded. “Damn it, Jocelyn. She tried this with years ago with Valentine when Clary was a baby.”

“Well, I couldn’t convince her, you know how she is. I didn’t have time to argue. Clary even tried to talk her into coming.”

Knowing Jocelyn, it wasn’t in anyone’s best interest to debate on how to change her mind but move forward for safety. Clary and Simon were going to stay with Magnus in his guest house to limit the chances of her being seen. Sure he trusted his pack but he needed to keep her safe. Luke declined any back up for now, as far as they knew, no one would come looking again if Maryse was convincing enough to the clave.

***

Alec spent a lot of time in the kitchen with Jeff and Emily after dinner. He left Magnus a few hours ago thinking they could pick up where they left off. He never imagined walking downstairs to two new people at the dinner table. He was grateful that Jeff and Emily were in the kitchen when he went downstairs and gave him an update.

In the past week Alec learned about Magnus’ strong alliance with Luke’s pack, but they never went into complete detail about it. Alec only knew the basics. That they had been friends before they both became leaders, that they’ve helped each other “numerous times” according to Magnus. He knew that both leaders treated the other’s pack as an extension of their own and worked very differently together than they do with other alliances. The best example Magnus had was that Luke and his second in command, Maia, were the only other people to know about the secure entrance to the territory.

“So he just brought his daughter here? Does she even know Magnus?” Alec asked, sitting on the barstool island as the two prepared dinner.

“Oh yes,” Emily whispered. “Jocelyn and Clary lived here for years- that’s who use to live in your siblings suite. When Luke became a pack leader, they moved in with him.”

Alec was so surprised that he sat there with his mouth wide open, even flies could have moved in and out freely.  Emily nodded and continued. “Jocelyn showed up one day begging for help. Magnus took her in. One day Luke showed up as pack leader and was telling Magnus he needed to find her, make sure she was safe, give her a home if she was in trouble. Long story short, Magnus trusted that he was genuine, reunited the pair and she married Luke a couple months later and moved to his pack. Clary hasn’t been here in ten years, since she was eight. Magnus sees her on his visits to Luke’s so she is familiar and close with him but still having to move again? The poor dear.”

He was grateful for Emily, she had given Alec more information than he could have asked for. Clary seemed okay at dinner, her friend Simon was annoying as shit, but they seemed harmless. Alec couldn’t say the same for his siblings though. Jace was being cocky to impress Clary and Izzy was shameless with her hair flipping and batting her eyelashes to Simon.  Alec kept finding himself turning to Magnus’s chair at the dinner table, but Magnus, Jem, and Luke never came to dinner.

Izzy went to the guest house to help Clary and Simon unpack. Izzy was excited, clearly, to have another newbies around. Alec decided to wait in the kitchen for Magnus, hoping that Magnus would come out and walk into the kitchen.

It’s not that the new comers made Alec doubt himself. It was more the fact that it happened so quickly and Magnus hadn’t walked out to find him yet. He knew that Magnus was a pack leader, he needed to work. But a part of him wanted to be in the room when decisions were made.

After about an hour after dinner and still no sign of Magnus leaving his office with Jem and Luke, Alec made his way to the fourth floor. He had grabbed leftovers for Magnus to enjoy in their suite. When he got into the suite he stood in the middle of the living room.

It was clear to Alec that what had started between them earlier was not going to finish tonight. To be honest he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Alec knew he wasn’t ready for sex. But… was it really so bad to want to move a bit further? Ten days was not long, but it was a hell of a lot more than Jace had ever had with any of his conquests. It wasn’t like he had a check list of sexual acts he wanted to complete… well that was a lie, he knew he eventually wanted to do it all with Magnus. But he didn’t want to rush everything. He liked how easy it was to be with Magnus.

Alec finally decided that even though tonight was not going to go how he had planned earlier, he could still make a nice night for Magnus if/when he finally came upstairs. Alec forced thoughts of Magnus sleeping downstairs out of his mind.  Instead of dwelling on the fact that Magnus may go into old habits, Alec adjusted the living room. He lit a couple of candles and thanks to the cold fall the weather, the temperature was perfect for a fire in their fireplace.

He turned on the dimming lamp by the sofa and grabbed his book from the bedroom. He checked the clock and saw 8:45pm. Once he sat down on the sofa, grabbed the throw pillow and blanket, tiredness kicked in and before he could catch himself, he was falling asleep .

***

Luke didn’t leave until about 8pm. He said his goodbye to Clary and Simon before leaving; wanting to get home as soon as he could to make sure the pack was ready for any disturbances. Once Luke left, Jem got Tessa, Ragnor, and Raphael and they met with Magnus too. Raphael even notified Charlotte and she was there within the hour.

They had to make several plans and options. They all thought it best to wait on telling the pack town, there was no use in panicking the town about Sebastian, if at this point there was no outright conflict. As far as anyone knew Sebastian hadn’t tried to come for Alec and he had no idea on Clary’s location. Tessa did however think it best to introduce Alec at the next pack run.

Runs were a monthly occurrence in the town. On the night of the full moon, the small town got together for fellowship and the monthly shift. There was a bonfire, tons and tons of food made by different venders each month, and this is where Magnus made important announcements. Not everyone shifted, and if they didn’t shift, they usually stayed in the town park with the festivities. Tessa always did a phenomenal job planning and facilitating the runs. “Announcing that you’re mated will be a celebration for the town. Makes them feel included. If you want to wait on a ceremony, you have to at least do this.”

After making that decision they moved onto their soldiers. While Luke declined the extra soldiers, Magnus had Raphael create a list of at least 10 men he would send if the time came to it. He also made plans with Raphael on protocol and preparing his team for departure should Luke need help. “Charlotte,” Magnus said turning to her, “I want you to start doing random drills with the defense team. In two days I want you to have placements for your team -where they would be assigned if something were to happen. I also want an updated round schedule for the town, I want the town to become comfortable and familiar with an increased presence. Actually, let’s work on all this now.”

What Magnus hadn’t expected was to see Alec’s name on the lists. Of course he would be, he was a soldier after all, but reality sunk in that Alec was in another layer of danger being a soldier. The three were standing up looking at the map of the territory. When he saw that Charlotte wanted Alec on the entrance for his station a surge of energy form in the pit of  his stomach and Magnus finally freaked. “No, no,” he said pointing to Alec’s name on the map.

“Magnus” Raphael began but Charlotte cut him off.

“Alec is already one of our best soldiers. He has 95% aim accuracy. I’ve only seen him miss his target 3 times. We need him at the entrance to stop people from coming in.”

“No,” Magnus said again. “Not the front line.”

“Magnus!” Raphael and Charlotte yelled.

Without meeting their level, Magnus stood straighter and narrowed his eyes, focusing on his wolf form. He didn’t need to shift but he knew he was setting off the others because they started to look nervous. If there was one thing Magnus knew he could do was intimidate others, it was a skill he tried his best not to overplay. “Not the front line. Change it. End of discussion.”

Everyone was silent and Charlotte glared at Magnus. She moved Alec closer to the mansion, and slammed the pen down when she finished. She followed Magnus’ order and did not reply. But she left the room, saying goodnight to everyone. Magnus didn’t show any emotion to the group. He knew Charlotte was right. But this was his Omega, his pack, his territory, and no meant no.

They continued to problem solve with each other and by the time Magnus checked the clock it was midnight. Normally Magnus would obsess over these pieces and stay up later reviewing all the work they did that night in planning. But this time he looked at the sofa in his office with disgust and was the first to suggest they all go to bed. In the moments when they walked out of the office and to the stairs, Magnus found himself watching Jem and Tessa. He felt a pang of jealousy when they were in the office, sitting next to each other, holding each other’s hands or when Tessa leaned her head on Jem’s shoulder during their discussions. When walking to the stairs and up, Tessa had her arm around Jem’s waist and he in turn wrapped his arm around hers. While adorable, the sight made him want to push them so he could get to the 4th floor quicker. He kept calm and counted steps to shake off the adrenaline.

Magnus knew it was too late to spend time with Alec. Alec had an early morning of training today, the only good news was that he had tomorrow off. But when he walked inside, he was greeted to his sleeping mate on the sofa, a book in his lap, and candles half melted. The room was lit by the dwindling fire. Magnus noticed the leftovers from dinner on the table. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until now. So he ate the leftovers, making sure to heat up the food and cleanup quietly.

Once he finished, he walked over to the Omega.  Alec’s face was soft and he looked so peaceful. His cheek was smushed slightly in the small throw pillow, his mouth was open only a centimeter or two, but enough to cause as soft snore. Magnus smirked, loving the soft noises Alec made in his sleep. As he stared at the Omega, he felt that unsteady energy from earlier. He knew Alec was a fighter and that if Alec was at the front line, more would be saved, should the situation ever arise. But after ten days of this man, Magnus knew he couldn’t go without him. Knowing of Alec’s strength filled him with pride because Magnus knew he had the best of both worlds. He had the fighter, the man that could follow and make his own strategies. He had a leader for a mate. But he also had this Alec. The Alexander that was sleeping softly and had a world of insecurities to be debunked. He had an Omega who was beautiful and his. The omega that was coming into his own secondary gender and feeling pride in running their home. This Alec was just as present as the soldier and Magnus refused to risk both their safety.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, nuzzling Alec’s cheek.

“Mmmm,” Alec said opening his eyes slowly. A smiled formed when he saw Magnus. “Your came up?” Alec asked. Magnus felt his heart swell, seeing the relief on his mates face. Alec turned so he was able to connect his lips with Magnus. Alec began kissing Magnus and Magnus couldn’t help but kiss back just as passionately. They exchanged kisses until a yawn escaped them both. Magnus scooped Alec up, more difficult than he expected seeing that Alec was solid muscle, and brought them to bed.

 

***

When Alec woke up it was still dark and the moon was hanging lower in the sky. He curled around to find himself no longer of the sofa but in their bed. He went to turn and face Magnus, but found that side of the bed empty.

Alec found Magnus staring out the window of their living room. He was in a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top that defined each of his arm muscles. Magnus had his arms crossed as he looked out the window deep in thought.

“Hey,” Alec said softly, wrapping his arms around the Alpha and resting his forehead on the back of Magnus’ neck. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Magnus sighed, turned his head and gave a soft smile. “I slept for an hour or so… then I listened to those adore snores of yours.”

“Hey! I don’t snore,” Alec laughed and felt his cheeks light up. Magnus mimicked a snore and Alec playfully nudged him in the back of the leg with his knee. Magnus turned so he was facing Alec and kissed him.

“I’m sorry I was gone all night.” Magnus whispered.

“That’s okay,” Alec said smiling. He felt nervousness in his stomach. A question he had thought about during dinner. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Magnus said taken back. He walked over to the sofa and pulled Alec with him to sit down. They were sitting next to each other. Alec wanted to lean into the alpha but felt too nervous. “What is it?”

Alec began playing with his hands. “Well, it’s nothing big but...”

“But?” Magnus asked, giving a soft chuckle and tapping Alec’s chin so he would look up and not at his own hands.

“Where am I on your list,” he asked, clearing his throat. “Like where am I on the list of people you talk to about big changes?” Alec was looking at Magnus who could only looked confused. Alec wanted to elaborate but didn’t have the energy to explain the words he couldn’t find. But when Magnus didn’t seem to have enough to respond to, Alec tried to find his words, taking a deep breath. “I get you’re an Alpha and things go on, so I’m not the first to know, and I may not be a part of decisions, I just-“

“What to know where you are in the system of things?” Magnus added. Alec could only nod. He felt his chest tightening and his hands shaking. He was trained not to ask something like this, but he knew Magnus was different. Still the fear began to glide through his veins, he felt the need to run out of the room or crawl out of his own skin under Magnus watchful stare. He felt Magnus play with the hair above the back of his neck and he looked up. “Breath Alexander.”

Alec exhaled, unaware until then that he had been holding his breath. “We do need to figure that out.”

“I know you were out here deep in thought, I’m sorry we can talk about something else.” Magnus softly shushed Alec and ran his hand that was behind his head to Alec’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

“I thought about it today too.” Magnus sat a little straighter. “Luke and the Fairchild girls are different. There is so much history there. I agreed to everything without a second thought.”

“I know, Emily and Jeff told me about what you did for their family.” Alec smiled, feeling pride in his alpha’s kindness towards others.

“Ideally, if this were someone else asking for protection, they wouldn’t just show up first of all,” Magnus added with a meaningless eye roll, “a meeting would be set up, you’d know who is coming into our home as soon as I know. And if it involves our home and big decisions for the pack, I want your opinion.”

“You do?” Alec asked.

“Of course, you’re my mate. I want your opinion, I want you apart of decisions because we’re a team and you bring something to the table too.”Alec smiled and felt his body relax. Magnus held up his hand. “But, there are some decisions that I won’t budge on.” Magnus paused, clearly thinking of something and then continued. “Sometimes you might not like something and I still have to make that call. It comes with being a pack leader.”

“I understand,” Alec said softly, feeling slightly put out. It wasn’t that he wanted to make final decisions, it’s just that didn’t feel like they were a team like Magnus previously described.

Magnus observed Alec for a minute and Alec felt vulnerable under the glance. “I’m not use to having someone who isn’t in ranks here for support,” Magnus admitted. “I want to be able to tell you things that I have to filter around the others.” When Alec only looked more confused Magnus continued. “Listen, I don’t want to come home after a long day of meetings to talk about those meetings. But I do want you to know what is going on with our pack and any intrusions or changes to our home. I want you and I to be open with each other.”

“So… what would that look like?” Alec finally asked. Giving up trying to figure an example on his own.

Magnus clearly having enough of the short distance pulled Alec over to him so Alec was leaning with his back against Magnus chest, his head resting on the Alpha’s shoulder. Alec shivered when he felt Magnus breath on his neck. “If I get a letter about a meeting that’s in another pack or here, I’m not just going to make plans, I’ll talk to you about them first and we decide on logistics together.”

Alec nodded, feeling lighter knowing his Alpha wont just decided on random alliance meetings without talking to him first. Magnus took a deep breath that cause Alec to move up and down slightly. “Today we went over plans and options for an attack. The squads will be doing more emergency drills and there will be more of a presence in town so the people become more comfortable with soldier presence encase we get threats.”

“So Charlotte and Raphael will be telling us tomorrow?”

Magnus nodded and continued to give a quick overview of the meeting. He didn’t give big details, but Alec felt calmer knowing that he wasn’t in the dark. He was nervous about the thought of being announced at the next run, but otherwise, his nerves steadied.

“Why were you unable to sleep?” Alec finally asked, nuzzling into Magnus’ neck. Magnus kissed the tip of Alec’s ear. When Magnus didn’t respond Alec pushed himself deeper into Magnus embrace and inhaled his Alpha’s scent. He could feel the uneasiness in his gut, knowing that something was bothering Magnus. Instead of pushing, Alec continued to nuzzle against Magnus and he reached behind himself so he could scratch Magnus’ scalp soothingly.

“You’re a good Alpha Magnus,” Alec finally said, feeling the blush creep up his neck. “I just want to help whenever I can. So don’t forget that, okay?” Alec felt a lump in his throat. There was so much he wanted to assure Magnus of. That Alec could be trusted with hard information, that Alec was tough and a fighter. But in the moment, Alec just turned and kissed Magnus’ lips.

“I won’t.” Magnus sighed contently and held onto Alec tighter. “Oh and Alexander.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re at the top of my list. Don’t forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. 
> 
> I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter but I wanted to get it out there, its more of a transition chapter. The next chapter will be the pack run and I am spending more time on it, trying to incorporate more point of views. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Again this is not beta read so any constructive criticism is appreciated! I would love feedback. While I have not gotten a chance to respond to comments, I have read them and appreciate those that give feedback or have suggestions and those that just show appreciation for the story! 
> 
> My hope is to get the next chapter out within the week.


	7. Monthly Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monthly run has arrived

The Run 

 

Izzy patiently waited for Alec in front of the coffee shop that they had found on their first tour with Magnus. Tonight was the pack run and Izzy was ecstatic. She loved the idea of the town coming together, celebrating absolutely nothing in particular every month. She spoken to Tessa about her excitement this morning and Tessa shared with her the different components like the restaurant that would be catering, the different volunteers who would host the kids games, and the band that would play. Izzy hadn’t been to a celebration where she truly felt free in over a year.

When Alec came up the road she saw him still in his workout gear walking calmly down the path. She had almost dropped dead when Alec stopped by their suite last night to ask her if she wanted to go shopping this afternoon. She wanted to squeal but knew Jace would run out of his room asking questions so she kept her composure.

He walked up to her and she hugged him tightly. Seeing him here always made her feel at peace. “So now that were alone! Why are we shopping!?” She practically yelled, causing some people passing by to stare.

“Jesus Iz, lower your voice.” He scolded, only it ended with a soft laugh. “I was hoping you could help me find a gift for Magnus.”

Izzy took several deep breaths to stop herself from squealing. “My big brother is shopping for his mate how cute.” She laughed.

“I could just go home and call it a day Izzy.”

“Alright, alright,” she linked arms with her brother and started walking. “Any ideas?”

“Well I thought maybe jewelry?” Alec said looking around at the stores.

“Oh!” Izzy jumped. “He and I had been looking at a bracelet that day we all went shopping!” She pulled Alec quickly until they walked about a half mile to Dot’s store. They first made sure Magnus hadn’t purchased the leather bracelet and then Alec picked out the gift box and ribbon for Dot to wrap it in. He chose a simple purple box with a silver ribbon.

“What are you wearing tonight?” Izzy asked as she browsed the isles of clothing.

“I don’t know, probably an old outfit. I’ll be shifting so what’s the point?” Izzy saw her brother’s logic. When someone shifts into their wolf form, they lose all their clothing. According to Tessa, it’s one of the reasons people either shift or chose not to at the runs. Once you shift it’s more complicated to rejoin the group. Some people do of course and they leave a bag of clothing for themselves to rejoin the groups. Tessa told her that a couple years ago she made the announcement that any clothes left at the park during runs would be donated the following day to reduce the mess.

Whenever Izzy shifted on the full moon in the past, she never wore her best outfit. Why lose your favorite one? But Emily, who chooses to shift privately on her own terms, offered to collect anyone in the mansion’s clothing should they want to be saved and not donated, since she would be there enjoying the festivities anyway.

“I’m buying a special one,” Izzy said casually. “It’s our first run here. You’re being presented Alec, we should get you something special.” She convinced her brother to get a new set of dark black jeans that showed his tones legs kindly, but weren’t too tight. They also got him a nice navy blue button up shirt, because he wouldn’t have to be in it too long. Izzy bought herself a pair of tight dark jeans with a low cut v-neck gold shirt.

Izzy couldn’t deny that she loved spending time with her, sometimes grumpy, big brother. Since moving three weeks ago, they spent less and less time together. Which was good, but still she cherished these moments. Alec always stopped by their suite at night to say hello or shoot the shit with them. It took her some time to adjust not having the need to protect Alec every day. She could come and go through the mansion and not have to worry about someone hurting Alec. During their family dinners, she was able to laugh and make jokes, enjoying everyone’s company without needing to be fake or play mind games.

She joined the soldiers not too long after her brothers, to try and find some purpose again. But it had been difficult. She hated feeling so new and lost and while everyone was nice and welcoming, she missed that feeling of knowing she was on top.

Things felt less awkward when Clary and Simon arrived. She felt less like a newbie and found that she had been graving time with other girls. She and Tessa had built quite a friendship and they often went shopping or relaxed in the backyard enjoying the fall atmosphere. But Tessa still had a heavy workload and they weren’t able to talk all the time. The same could be said for Cat. Plus, they all had been friends for such a long time that she felt like an outsider. Clary and Izzy were able to talk right away. When Izzy helped her unpack in the guest house, Clary and her built a bond. Clary was homesick, and angry with her mother for keeping secrets about a brother she never knew she had. They bonded their fears for their family and hate for Sebastian. But Clary had Simon, who was a whole other ball game. Simon was Clary’s best friend, but he clearly was in love with her. Izzy tried to flirt and make moves, but Simon was oblivious and clearly head over heels for Clary.  

After shopping Izzy and Alec went to her suite to continue their conversations. They had been discussing their new shifts for patrol and their predictions for Sebastian, when Jace came home from training. It wasn’t until Jace made a comment about how excited he was for the run in a few hours that Izzy noticed Alec getting fidgety.

Jace had gone to take a shower and Alec announced that he had to get ready too but Izzy stopped him. “You okay big bro?”He nodded but she watched his hands tighten on his shopping bag. “Alec come on, what is it?”

He sighed, “I’ve never shifted in front of him before.”

“Really?” Izzy said automatically, kicking herself for seeming so judgmental. People could shift anytime throughout the month, but on a full moon it was more of instinct and a need versus a conscious decision. She assumed Alec and Magnus had run together before because it was a common courting activity. “Sorry, I’m just surprised.”

“Yeah, we talked about it, but things have been kinda crazy, so I told him we could wait for the run.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

“So what are you nervous about?” She asked softly.

“I’m not nervous… well I am. But it’s just overwhelming. I mean he’s announcing our relationship, I’ll be around so many people today, and then our first run together… its al just a lot.”

“So take it one step at a time Alec,” Izzy smiled and patted his shoulder. “Focus on everything in steps. Get ready first, meet Magnus second.”

***

Alec took a long shower. He was grateful that Magnus had a run tradition with Tessa and Cat to get massages and facials before a pack run, so he was gone. Tessa and Cat were going to the park early to make sure everything was set up and Magnus agreed to meet Alec at 7pm. Alec had taken a shower and changed by 6:30pm. It didn’t take him long, but he felt very out of place in his new outfit.

Alec was in the bedroom making sure the ribbon on is gift to Magnus was a perfect bow, when Magnus announced himself in there suite, looking for Alec. When Alec stepped out into the living room he stopped short at the site before him. Magnus was wearing more makeup than usual. His smoky eye was dark and made a bold statement. He was in a pair of tight fitted black pants and a low cut brown blouse that was sheer. He had a green commander jacket and a pair of green combat boots. Alec suddenly felt very under dressed.

“You look amazing,” Alec finally said after catching his breath.

“I could say the same about you,” Magnus replied wiggling his eye brows and walking over to the Omega. “Look at this,” Magnus said touching Alec’s new shirt and playing with the buttons.

Alec cleared his throat and handed Magnus the gift box. “What’s this?” Magnus asked.

“Just something for you.” Alec began to wish he presented more romantically, but Magnus was already gently opening the box after quickly undoing the ribbon. Magnus’ eyes went wide and a huge smile appeared on his face.

“Alexander, you didn’t have to get me this,” Magnus said holding up the black leather bracelet. “It’s beautiful, how did you know I wanted it.”

“Izzy helped me pick it out.”

“Come here,” Magnus said, grabbing Alec and kissing him. “I love it. Thank you!” Magnus kissed Alec and Alec felt a boost of confidence when he was asked to help Magnus put it on.

“You don’t have to-“

“Shussh,” Magnus laughed. “I’m wearing it and it matches perfectly.” Which Alec couldn’t deny. The bracelet was black leather but not a thick trip of leather. It was cut into strips held together by thick squares at the clasp. The bracelet laid against Magnus’ wrist perfectly.

They talked for just a few minutes before walking downstairs and to the park. They chose to walk alone versus going with the others because Magnus wanted to prep Alec for the announcement alone.

“Now remember, you won’t have to speak, just stand close to me and I’ll tell the pack you and I are mated and the ceremony will be announced in time. I figured we could stay by the stage for some time so people can introduce themselves and then we can run. Sound good?”

Alec felt lightheaded but nodded anyway. He felt Magnus’ hand tighten around his and he looked over at the Alpha. Magnus was looking at him with a soft worried expression.  Ale squeezed his hand and smiled. _This will be an adventure._

***

Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon walked to the park together early enough to help Tessa with any last minute decorations. Jace had convinced Clary to come and he was excited at the idea of them shifting and running together. She was like no girl he had ever met before. She showed him no interests at times which made her a fun challenge, but she also was sweet and a good listener when he was frustrated. They had bumped into each other once when he was annoyed at his score after training. They sat at her kitchen table talking for an hour or so about training and demands, Jace found himself opening up to her quickly. A few days later, she had been crying as she read her mail in the foyer of the mansion. She told him all about her mother’s secrets and the pain of moving again. She ended up coming to his suite and staying with him until dinner.

Yes, Jace was quickly falling for Clary. But what made it difficult was her shadow, Simon. He always gave Jace sarcastic comments and never let Clary out of his sight. When they got to the park and Izzy and Clary went to help Tessa and Simon pulled him aside.

“Listen, back off her okay?” Simon said sternly. Jace couldn’t help it, but he got aggravated with the beta telling him what to do.

“Excuse me? I haven’t done anything and who are you to tell me what to do. Clary’s a big girl.”

“A big girl who just fled her home. Please Jace, I know your type. You’re just interested in her because she’s a new chase, but you’ll break her heart cause that’s what guys like you do.”

“You don’t know me,” Jace said through his teeth.

“Really?” Simon laughed. “How many girls have you been with? Do you even remember their names?”

It would have felt better to be slapped in the face. Jace looked over to Clary and saw her smiling and laughing with Izzy and Cat. Clary breathed confidence as she stood with the other women. Instead of showing his hurt, Jace got in Simon’s face. “Listen, I don’t need the man who has been friend zoned to tell me who I am. At least I have the balls to make my move.” Jace stalked off leaving an embarrassed Simon behind. _Simon doesn’t know shit,_ Jace thought to himself. When he met up with the group, it was nearly time and everyone from town had started to arrive.

The park was huge. It was a wide open grassy plane with and it had a wooden stage in the corner with the woods behind it. There were bouncy houses for kids and tables set up for different stores to show off their merchandise. There was several food stands from Taki’s, a burger restaurant in town. There were red table clothes on the many circle picnic tables. There was a beautiful bonfire off to the side and hanging lantern lights in the trees and around the poles and stage. Everything looked like an average town block party.

The town itself was not huge, much smaller than the Clave pack, but it was great to see his fellow soldiers with their loved ones and people in town that he had never met. His coworkers introduced him to their friends and before he knew it, Magnus was on stage with Alec.

Alec looked calm, but Jace knew that it was a façade. If anything, Alec was most likely a bundle of stress under that tough exterior. He hated all kinds of attention. Once everyone began to see the two on stage, the crowd quieted down.

“Hello Everyone!” Magnus began. “Another wonderful month here at the Brooklyn Pack.” The crowd began to cheer. Just some announcements, first I just want to thank Taki’s for providing the food for our event.” More cheers erupted from those at the food stands. Magnus started to chuckle and put his arm around Alec’s waste. “Second, after meeting with our alliance packs and learning about more different security measures, I have decided to change some protocols. You will notice a stronger presence in town from our soldiers. They will not be intruding any events or your daily routine and are not there to watch or disturb. But we encourage you to reach out, talk to them, get to know them. The purpose of this is for our teams to learn more about the daily details so they are always familiar and prepared for anything. If there are any concerns or questions, please speak with Tessa at the town Hall.” There were some whispers and chatters, but otherwise everyone quickly went into silence. “Finally,” Magnus said pulling Alec tighter, causing Alec to smile wide and blush. “I am very excited to announce that I have taken a mate.” Before Magnus could continue the crowd cheered, causing Magnus and Alec to both laugh this time. Alec hid his head into Magnus’ shoulder to hide his blush. While it was just for a brief moment, Jace noticed several females in the crowd make say “aww.” “Everyone, this is Alexander Lightwood. You’ve probably seen him in town, or training. We are going to be around here for a little while before we enjoy this run, so don’t be shy.” Magnus clapped his hands, “Okay I believe that was it. Remember to be safe, all the same regulations apply, as always.”

***

Magnus watched as Alec interacted with his fellow team members who came up to congratulate the couple, introduce Alec to their families, and so on. Magnus loved how Alec got more and more comfortable engaging with others as the hour went on.

Tessa and Cat walked over to Magnus who was hanging back a few feet. “You are doing very well Magnus.”

“Me?” Magnus said.

Cat started laughing. “Yes.” She put her arm on his shoulder. “We imagined you getting all territorial with all these alphas around and coming up to your mate.”

Magnus couldn’t deny it, he hated this part. He felt it during his speech, and pulled Ale as close as possible, not only to sooth the Omega, but to make sure everyone saw them together. “But look at him hold his own,” Tessa smirked coming up next to them. “I mean look at him interacting with the town and other soldiers. You’d think he was an alpha by the way he’s interacting with them.”

Magnus cleared his throat. _But he’s my omega,_ Magnus thought to himself. Magnus glared at the two women. “You two are terrible, you know that?”

“Yepp”

“Of course,” Cat smiled and nudged Magnus with her elbow in his stomach, “We also noticed you are sporting something new and keep smiling at it…” Cat teased. “Care to share?”

Magnus brushed the hair out of his eyes and showed off his leather bracelet. “Gift from Alexander.” He had tried to sound tough and nonchalant, but he felt a tingle in his cheeks when he said his mates name.

Tessa and Cat looked at one another and smirked. “I do believe that counts as a courting gift Mr. Bane,” Tessa teased and looked back at Cat. They both looked like they were going to pop into a fit of giggles and squeals. _They can be so immature,_ Magnus thought fondly _._

“I tried not to make a big deal out of it. He was so nervous to give it to me.” Magnus said looking at his omega in the new outfit. “He’s doing great out there.”

Tessa patted Magnus’ shoulder. “You know, you did what you had to do tonight, go shift with him.”

“What a wonderful idea.” Magnus unclasped his bracelet and handed it to Tessa. “Be a dear and make sure Emily gets this and puts it back in my suit.” Magnus walked over to Alec after the last group of people. He made sure to place himself close enough to Alec to feel his body heat, but only close enough to whisper faintly in his ear. “Ready to get out of here?”

Alec smiled wide, “yes please!” Alec exhaled loudly, “I think I’ve be introduced to enough people, I’m exhausted”

“You did wonderfully. But…” Magnus pouted and kissed Alec briefly. “I’m ready to run, you too tired?” Magnus mocked.

Alec rolled his eyes playfully. “Paaa-lease.” Alec nudged Magnus and looked around. “Are we shifting here?” When Magnus nodded Alec smiled and kissed him. Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist and they were incredibly close.

“Why wouldn’t I show you off?” Magnus said with the lust creeping into his voice. He took a chance, not suppressing his emotions. Alec picked up on his arousal and excitement instantly, shivering and absent mindedly whimpering in Magnus arms.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered in his ear, he was already trembling. “I want to shift with you.” Magnus felt his heart racing and the heat increase in his chest and face, his ears were even burning.

“Shift and I’ll give you a minute head start.” Magnus practically growled into his ear.

“I don’t need a minute,” Alec said his breath quickening. Alec began unbuttoning his shirt and closed his eyes. Magnus felt a fire in his gut and he focused on his wolf form. The shift always was uncomfortable, it caused a burning your bones and it felt as if every bone was breaking and muscle was snapping. But once it was completed, your body felt at ease. His senses were clearer and more acute. He turned to see Alec and was in awe.

Alec’s wolf form was breath taking. Alec was a beautiful white wolf with his crystal blue eyes. He was only able to gawk for a second before Alec took off. He watched his mate run into the woods and didn’t have enough self composure to wait the full minute.

***

Izzy sat against the picnic table where Tessa and Cat were laughing with Jem over something Izzy had missed. Jace and Clary had decided to shift and run shortly after Alec disappeared. In Jace and Clary’s defense, they invited Simon and Izzy, but Simon declined (pouting when Clary called him a bum) and Izzy didn’t want to be a third wheel. She had crossed her fingers they could all run together. Running in packs were fun. She use to love running with her brothers growing up.

She had tried to cheer Simon up but he pouted at the table and then decided to get food. She was watching him stand defeated in the food line when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Not running?” She looked up to see Raphael standing next to her. He had a soda and a beer in each hand. He gave her the option and she took the beer. He chuckled and sat down next to other. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“It felt more like a statement,” she giggled and took a sip from the bottle. Why aren’t you running? Tessa said something about you and Ragnor and Jem always starting completions.”

Raphael laughed and looked over at the group. It was the first time Izzy heard him laugh and it was so light and cheerful compared to his hard demeanor. She couldn’t deny that she was becoming more and more fond of Raphael. Initially she hated his attitude, but when she started training under him, she saw his talent and patience. He never snapped at his team and motivated each person differently because he got to know each one of them. When Izzy was struggling with her knife throwing he spent at least an hour teaching her the basics. She missed the target time after time, kept messing up her stance and aim, but he still gave her positive reinforcement.

_“Do I really need to do this? I can just use my whip, I’m a beast with it!” Izzy groaned after she missed for the 55 th time._

_“Just keep trying, don’t forget to follow through and extend your arm more.” Raphael said adjusting her arm. “You can do this Izzy.”_

_When she missed for the 75 th time he put the knives down and pulled her to the bench to talk. “We need to tap into something, your aiming with no purpose.” _

_“So, I practice with no purpose on the other weapons and I’m fine.”_

_“But when you first started you had a purpose on them. You’ve just mastered them that its muscle memory now, like you’re on auto pilot.” Raphael grabbed her hand and looked at the raw irritated skin from the handles of the knives rubbing against her palm so much. She felt flutter in her stomach.  He put them back down softly and looked at her closely. “Why are you here?”_

_“Because I’m on your squad.” She said confused._

_“No Izzy, why do you want to be on a squad. What made you chose this?”_

_Izzy looked over at Jace who was training in hand to hand combat with another man his age. Jace’s purpose was simple: he was born a fighter, just like Alec, Jave was born to lead. But Izzy, Izzy didn’t think of herself in those ways. Her parents convinced her to fight, and she loved fighting. She loved knowing she could defend herself and others physically. But otherwise, she had no defining purpose. Jace needed to prove to everyone he was strong. She didn’t need others approval-never has. “I just want to.” She said softly. “I just have always wanted to train with my brothers. I want to be strong.”She felt heat infect her cheeks, it was easy talking to Raphael._

_“You are strong.” Raphael said calmly. “You’re one of our best. I had to argue and fight with Charlotte to get you on my squad.”_

_She smiled back at him but couldn’t quite make eye contact. “You don’t need some grand purpose Izzy. What you have is enough.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_He got up and walked over to the table of knives. “I want you to imagine you are completing this test with your brothers too. Imagine that feeling you have of training with them. Just that feeling.” He thought about those emotions. The peace and happiness she felt when they could just have competitions or help each other with tasks. She followed instructions and felt it throughout her body as she tried again at hitting the target. It landed on the edge, but the edge was better than the floor. She smiled and turned to Raphael. “See,” he said._

Raphael had helped build her confidence over the last week and she all of a sudden felt the need to show that gratitude. “Thank you for everything you’ve done since I got here. I know this must have changed some stuff.”

He sighed and looked over where Magnus and Alec disappeared not too long ago. “Magnus is impulsive and stubborn, but your brother is good for him. He balances Magnus, which is what he needed.”

“Well Magnus balances Alec too. He’s really coming out of his shell.”

They sat in quiet for a moment or two. Izzy was just about to ask Raphael about shifting when he blurted, “Want to run?”

“Really, with me?” Izzy asked.

“Yeah. There are some cool spots that are easier to explore after shifting. I can lead you to them.”

“I’d like that!” Izzy said popping up with confidence. She looked back at Simon who was grabbing his food and decided that he’d be fine with the others. He didn’t seem interested in her anyway.

***

It was exhilarating to run after not sifting for over a month. It was more exciting seeing Alec come into his own. Magnus ran and chased Alec for at least thirty minutes until they got to the falls by the secure entrance. He slowed down and waited a few minutes, to let Alec catch his breath.

But Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec wasn’t resting but moving all around. Seeing Alec in wolf form when he thought no one was looking was quite the site to see. He was so relaxed and light hearted. He found the Omega exploring the waterfall. Alec was moving around gracefully, jumping from boulders, scratching the moss, sniffing everything.

He sat down without interrupting and watched Alec explore. Eventually Alec noticed him a few minutes in and ran up to Magnus, walked against him so his side brushed up against the Alpha and his tail whipped against his nose.

Magnus felt a rush of admiration. This is what a male omega was. According to history, Omega, specifically male omegas, were viewed as the balance between alphas and betas. They were the playful, loving, carefree spirits of the pack that deescalated tension and aggression between the other two secondary genders. Over time, their traits were exploited and somehow morphed into the stereotype it was today. But this, right now, was a true omega. Not strength or submissive, but peaceful.

Alec’s energy was contagious and Magnus found himself trotting after the omega, exploring and running with him. Their bond felt stronger in wolf form too. If Magnus had been thinking of moving to a new spot, Alec seemed to sense it and changed their way before Magnus could give any type of sign. He felt the steadiness of Alec’s energy. They did this for hours, until the moon was starting to descend from the highest point in the sky. It wasn’t until Magnus headbut and nipped at Alec, that they began to chase one another again. Without having to shift and use words, Alec knew Magnus wanted a chase and took off.

Alec got lost, completely lot within himself. Alec’s eyes were playful as he ran and looked back at his mate. Magnus, felt like a teenager, running without a care in the world, racing and enjoying the full moon.

They chased one another for a while until they came to the stream that eventually lead to the pond behind the mansion. It was then that Magnus attacked him and pinned him lightly to the ground. He shifted back to human form causing Alec to do the same. Alec didn’t fidget or push back, he laughed as Magnus nuzzled his neck. “You’re fast.”

“I know,” Alec said with a smirk, breathing heavily from all the energy they had used. “You couldn’t keep up.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus slapped his hand against his chest mocking being offended.

“You heard me,” Alec said nipping at his chin. “You’re getting old and tired.”

“I was going easy on you!” Magnus laughed pinning him down tighter running his fingers up and down the patch of stomach that was close to the wrist he had pinned down. Alec squirmed, very un-Alec like. “Oh, is the Omega ticklish?”

Alec moved some more and laughed, twisting his body in hopes of knocking Magnus off. “Tickling…” Alec took small breaths before each word. “Tickling… your… opponent… is…a… copout.”

Alec bucked Magnus up with his hips, causing him to feel slightly hard in his groin. Magnus finally remembered that this was the first time they were naked in front of one another. He took a second to look at the god like body underneath him. But Alec squirmed under his gaze. When Alec bucked again and smirked, Magnus was caught off guard and slid off the omega.

Their eyes locked and it took all of Magnus strength to not move too fast and dive into sex. He could still feel Alec’s tight muscles underneath him and his penis rubbing against Magnus’ thigh. But Alec’s eyes were filling with lust too. _Not here_. Magnus thought. _Not here_. “Okay tough guy” Magnus chuckled sitting up, allowing himself to straddle Alec. “We run, one more time, no holding back. Back around the path of town, last one back to the mansion loses.”

“You’re on.”

***

Magnus won, but only because a squirrel ran in front of Alec on the front lawn causing him to stumble. Otherwise he was always a hair in front of Magnus throughout the whole race. They stopped at the mansion back door and  Magnus lost all self control. All insecurities were gone when he shifted back to human form and watched Alec shift too. He pulled Alec into a kiss, a kiss that was way too short thanks to their shortness of breath. He pinned Alec to their back door and let his tongue wonder into the omega’s mouth.

Alec reached behind himself and contorted around Magnus’ grasp to open the door. Alec kissed along Magnus temple and started nibbling at his ear. Magnus started sucking on the omega’s neck causing Alec to become boneless and deepen the kiss once they got inside. Magnus pulled on Alec’s hand and led them up the stairs to their private rooms. The adrenaline and want were so high neither of them cared about running into anyone, though Magnus was grateful when they got to the fourth floor that no one surprised them and ruined the moment.  The second Alec shut their door he leaned up into Magus’s arms and Magnus grabbed the back of his legs right under his butt to lift him up and walked him to the bedroom.

Holding Alec so close caused Magnus’ previously simple erection to become harder and more painful to ignore. Feeling Alec’s cock against his stomach as he held him was incredible. Alec was perfect proportion to his body, not too big and definitely not too small. He was larger than expected from an omega too. Magnus lightly dropped him on the bed and climbed over him as they continued to kiss. He took his right hand and rubbed Alec’s cheek. “You are going to be the end of me Alexander.”

Alec turned into the touch and kissed Magnus’ palm. “Thank you Alpha.”

Magnus normally passed on Alec calling him Alpha. Granted it did give him an ego boost and a hard on, of course. But initially Alec used Alpha in such a timid, almost terrified voice. Now, after just a few weeks, Magnus could feel the affection in it. The genuine happiness and desire to please his alpha on his own accord. “You’re welcome, my Omega.”

Time went haywire after that. It froze in some ways, but flew by in others. Their hands were rubbing each other’s arms, back, chest, and legs. Magnus’ gave sweet check ins, and unlimited options. They didn’t have sex, Alec wasn’t ready. As much as he wanted to be, as much as he wanted Magnus, he wanted to take his time. He wanted to try all the other steps before, learn each one, so when it was time, he had confidence in everything else.

Magnus kissed him softly as he began lowering his hand down Alec’s happy trail. “Magnus,” Alec whispered, his voice breaking mid word. “I..”

“I can stop, we can stop.” He whispered back.

“No!” Alec said quickly. “I don’t want to stop. I just don’t think...” He groaned in embarrassment and frustration. He couldn’t get the words out.

“No sex,” Magnus decided on his own.“No sex tonight.”Alec nodded. Unable to meet Magnus’ eyes even though there was not a hint of frustration or disappointment in the Alpha’s voice. “But, I get the feeling you want to explore?”Magnus used his finger to turn Alec’s chin so he looked at Magnus in the eyes. “Look at me love.”

Alec took a huge breath, words were failing him like they always had, but Alec once again relied on his actions. He maintained eyes contact with Magnus’ golden eyes. Alec sat up and adjusted so he was leaning up on pillows. He pilled Magnus closer and Magnus sat facing Alec with his right leg curling behind the omega the other bent in. Magnus could see Alec’s trembling hands as Alec put his hand against Magnus’ and brought it lower. Magnus watched Alec with his mouth slightly open, his heartbeat and breaths quickening. When Alec placed their hands against the omega’s member, Alec’s eyes flutter and Magnus gulped.  The reaction caused a confidence boost in Alec and he experimentally bucked his hips up. Magnus let his other fingers glide lightly on Alec’s skin from his feet up to his hip, causing goose bumps.

Magnus laid down next to Alec and they altered so they were face to face. Magnus pulled Alec’s leg over him so it was draped across his own legs, exposing Alec’s hard erection.

Alec desperately tried not to blush, but the position made him acutely aware of how naked he was. Magnus smiled and kissed him softly. “You’re beautiful Alexander. “ That remark didn’t help his blush. In fact, Alec wouldn’t be surprised if the redness from his neck and cheek plummeted down to his groin.

“Magnus,” he trembled.

“I’ve got you.” Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s nose before running reaching behind him in the night stand and grabbing the lubricant. He poured some on his hand and brought it down to his cock. He grabbed it and began to stroke causing Alec to moan shamelessly. “I’ve got you.” Magnus repeated.

Alec focused on the sensations. The light pressure that caused his blood to move quickly. The warmth of Magnus’ hand, the tickle of his breath on Alec’s cheek. Alec leaned his head against Magnus’ and moaned some more. He went to grab Magnus’ penis too, but Magnus topped him. “This is about you.”

“It still is,” Alec panted into Magnus’ mouth searching for a kiss. “I want to ‘explore’” Alec moaned the final explore with a smirk. Magnus had to take a deep breath before nodding, doing his best to control his excitement, but failed when Alec playfully asked “Can I?”

Alec took some of the lube from the container and copied Magnus’ movements. This part was easier than he imagined. I mean, it was similar territory if he was honest with himself. He thought about what he liked to feel and tried to make it happen. It was hard to control himself with Magnus’ perfect strokes. But he clenched his jaw and forced himself to hold out. He needed Magnus to know he wasn’t fragile.

“Stop,” Magnus panted rubbing Alec’s jaw. “Don’t hold out on me. I want to hear you. I want to see you.”

 Alec whimpered happily and started moving his hips until he couldn’t control his own body. Magnus pulled his free hand around them and pulled Alec so he was semi on top of Magnus. Alec grind his hips into Magnus hand and came with a long moan, bucking his hip wildly. Magnus reached his edge and came as he captured Alec’s orgasm moan in a kiss.

Alec relaxed against Magnus and leaned back against his legs, his weight shifting more securely on Magnus. His cheeks felt hot and his entire body was sweaty. He looked at Magnus’ worn out smile, his eyes in complete bliss. It gave Alec the push to go a bit further. He got up and got a wet towel from the bathroom cleaned the cum off of Magnus’ abs and stomach.

It was scary to be this intimate in a way that the hand job wasn’t. Alec forced himself to stay in the moment and focus on applying the damp towel to the needed areas on Magnus’ abs. Magnus laid flat and ran his hand through Alec’s hair. “You don’t have to do that love.”

“I know,” Alec said trying to sound calm. “I want to.” He continued to wipe Magnus but then realized that they both still reeked of sex. “I think we need showers.”

“Mmm,” Magnus said pulling Alec closer. “I think a bath would be better.”           

***

Raphael and Izzy had been running for hours. They ran to all the different spots in the territory and ended their run near the gym. Raphael shifted and used the key in a fake rock to open up the building. They both had spare clothes in there. She was grateful that Raphael opened the girls locker room so she could shift back and dress in private.

Once they were back to their normal form, Izzy and Raphael walked back to the mansion. “That was absolutely wonderful!” Izzy sighed breathing in the fresh air. “I haven’t ran like that in months!”

“Me either.” Raphael said zipping up his sweatshirt as they turned the corner down their road.

“Really? But you go every month.”

“Yeah, but I never run long with the guys. Usually go off on my own.” Raphael looked so young in the moonlight. He had this youthful glow in his smile when he was this relaxed. “You’re a great running buddy.”

“Well,” Izzy giggled flipping her hair back. She began walking a little closer to him, just enough to catch his body warmth in the fall breeze, but didn’t dare try and hold his hand.

She had been enjoying her night. She still was enjoying herself and her time with Raphael. But she felt nervous. Did she really want to pursue a relationship? Would someone of Raphael’s status be interested in her?

“You know, last week, when you helped me… It meant a lot. I know it’s your job, but thank you anyway.” She said, feeling lame half way through her thank you.

“Izzy, you’re strong and you’re brave. You literally are the reason you and your brothers are here. You don’t have to thank me.”

“I’m usually not this lost you know?” She said stubbornly. “I’m just trying to find my place here.”

“I get it,” he said nudging her. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t think anyone sees you as anything other than confident.”

They had walked in comfortable silence the last couple yards, when Raphael asked if Izzy wanted to sit outside for a bit. When she agreed, they walked around the mansion into the back yard.

They hadn’t even fully turned the corner to the back yard when they both froze at the site before them.

“Is that?” Izzy asked.

“Our pack leader completely nude, making out with your brother against our back door? Yes.” Raphael said. Izzy’s eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She could only see Magnus’ bare ass in distance but she was shocked by her brother’s behavior. They looked back up and away as the mated pair went into the house. Once Alec and Magnus were inside, Izzy started laughing but Raphael just shook his head and they went to sit in the three season’s room. “He’s got to be more careful, we couldn’t have been.- oh what the hell?”

They had walked closer to the door, when from the outside, they could see through the window Clary and Jace tangled on one of the outdoor lounges. Both of them looking away in order to avoid learning more about the pair than they wanted to know. _“_ Well that was quick,” Izzy stifled a giggle and turned towards Raphael.

He rolled his eyes. “How about we just have some coffee or something in my suite?”

Izzy laughed. “I think that’s safest.”

***

Alec woke up the next morning feeling uncontrollably cuddly. He burrowed himself into Magnus throughout the night, and Magnus returned his affection by holding him protectively and draping himself over Alec. He nuzzled his nose into Magnus’ chest as he made himself comfortable.

Magnus still smelled like sandalwood soap from their bath the night before. Alec’s heart stopped thinking about the previous evening. The blush filled his cheeks. _._ It felt silly to be so giddy about something so mundane and corny. But Alec couldn’t help but feel excitement and warmth at the memory.

_They laid next to each other for a few minutes before Magnus went into the bathroom and drew the bath. Magnus made the water the perfect temperature; hot enough so their bones could relax from their run and shifting back and forth. He put in essential oils to make the aroma smell delightful. Magnus got in the bath first and moved backwards gesturing for Alec to sit in front of him.  Alec forced his nervousness out the door and leaned back against Magnus’ firm frame. Magnus washed Alec’s back and Alec turned slightly to soap up Magnus’ front. Finally they both relaxed and laid sat together. “This is nice,” Alec sighed._

_Magnus gave a content hum and ran his hands up and down Alec’s arms and chest. Alec was thankful for the bubbles so his erection wasn’t showing. He tried to take steady breaths and will the hard on away._

_“Why are you so tense?” Magnus asked playfully. “An orgasm is suppose to relax you.”_

_Alec laughed nervously and Magnus froze before letting his hands drop to Alec’s hips. Alec wanted to see Magnus’ face, read his expression, but he was appreciative that he didn’t have to make eye contact._

_Magnus started biting lightly on Alec’s ear lobe causing the omega’s breath to hitch. “I thought we were suppose to be relaxing.”_

_“But the bath isn’t working on my omega. And I want him to relax. Only,” Magnus began, “he isn’t being honest.”_

_Alec fidgeted nervously and tried to hide his edgy laugh. When Magnus bit on his neck and sucked at the pulse point, Alec’s voice trembled. “Honest about what?”_

_“This.” Magnus whispered and moved his hand so it was holding Alec’s erection. He ran his thumb on the tip. Alec felt painfully hard when he forced himself to stay still._

_“But then we’ll be messy again.”_

_“Then we’ll have to take a shower after.” Alec licked his lips and moaned when Magnus gave him a soft tug. “Only if you want to.”_

_“I.. ohhhh,” Alec muttered again when Magnus placed his other hand under the omega’s balls and teased them with a soft touch._

_“Words baby,” Magnus said so close to his ear. “I need you to use your words.”_

_“Touch me!” Alec groaned out turning his head to kiss Magnus. He sucked on the alpha’s bottom lip and wrapped his arm behind them to pull Magnus’ head closer. “Please.” Alec added quickly when Magnus quickened his pace and began rubbing Alec’s penis in sync with his balls._

_Alec’s moans were load and unfiltered. Magnus became addicted to hearing the omega’s soft curses in between moans and the closeness he craved. Alec was holding onto Magnus for dear life and kissing him with such passion Magnus felt faint from lack of oxygen. Alec started to tense up and Magnus took his shot._

_“Come for me,” Magnus whispered against Alec’ slips. With a load cry Alec went stiff and came screaming Magnus’ name._

_It wasn’t long after that Magnus and Alec moved to the shower, to really clean off. By the time they finished their shower, they were both exhausted. Alec spent time washing Magnus and Magnus felt his eyes getting heavy from Alec’s soothing touch. When they were done they both got into sweatpants and Alec wrapped himself against Magnus._

_“Well my dear,” Magnus whispered, kissing the tip of Alec’s ear, “This is going to be the start of a wonderful run tradition.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've used this chapter to test some things out. I've never written smut before, so I wanted to ease my way into it. Any feedback would be helpful. This chapter really has no plot just establishing or expanding relationships. I wanted to use this chapter to build on Raphael and Izzy's friendship too. Again this is not beta read so give me any feedback and sorry for the mistakes (I feel like there are a ton, even though I've read it over and over again)!


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Jem, and Cat help Magnus through his problems. Jace and Izzy go back to protective mode. And Alec... well Alec just needs Magnus.

Perfect

Things weren’t easy after the first run. Magnus got word of his ex girlfriend, Camille, becoming leader of a northern pack that his pack had pretty decent relations with up until this point. She had written a letter inviting Magnus to discuss the status of this alliance in hopes to make it a stronger one. Of course the stress of that and the memory of their old relationship which ended over a decade ago, before he even became pack leader, stung. This caused him to be short with Alec, who just wanted more information about their old relationship.

_They had their first fight in Magnus’ office. Magnus was still in there at 9pm, forgetting he had promised Alec he’d be upstairs by 5pm for dinner. Up until that point it had just been tension between them. Alec had tried to get more information and Magnus would shut him down and change the subject._

_“You plan on staying here the night?” Alec said lightly as he shut the door to the office and walked in. Under normal circumstances Magnus would be ecstatic that Alec was so comfortable claiming his office space. But the intrusion only frustrated Magnus more because he had been racking his brain over how to handle the alliance with the ever present worry about Sebastian._

_“I’m working,” Magnus said dismissively, not looking up from his notes._

_“Working? Or thinking about your ex girlfriend?” Alec said flatly._

_“Alec, now is not the time for this jealousy. If you came here to pester me about a past relationship then go. Go play with your siblings or something.” As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He didn’t mean to sound so patronizing. What adult would “play with” their siblings?  It was his temper talking, his insecurities, his worries._

_For the first time, he looked up and saw Alec standing there, pain across his face. He could sense the Omega’s racing heart and felt the sting in his own chest. “I came here to bring you dinner.” Magnus saw a covered plate in Alec’s hands. He walked over to place the plate on Magnus’ desk. Magnus went to reach for his shaking hand, but Alec pulled it away._

_“Alexander, I’m-“_

_“You know, I came to bring you dinner.” Alec snapped. “I’m not a fucken idiot Magnus. I haven’t been here the past couple of months assuming I was your only relationship. I just wanted to know more about her. Why she is suck a sore spot for you?”_

_“It’s a complicated situation.”_

_“Yeah,” Alec nodded with his arms crossed. “I bet.” He looked at the sofa. “I’m going to be ‘playing with siblings’ tonight. So don’t feel like you have to hide. I’ll just stay with them since all I keep doing is pissing you off.” Alec slammed the door shut behind him._

_Magnus barely ate his dinner. He felt too guilty and angry. Angry at Camille for making his life harder, angry at himself for snapping at Alec. He went to Jem and Tessa’s suite to ask for their help. Jem was already working on different options to handle this Camille situation. But they also were his only friends who understood mating and the work it took to keep your relationship strong._

_“I’m his mate. I’m his alpha now. Why does the past matter?” Magnus whined with his face in his hands as he sat at their kitchen table._

_Tessa lightly smacked him on the back of the head. “Because he’s your partner and this is the kind of shit you share with him Magnus.”_

_“Tessa is right,” Jem added. “If he had past relationships you’d want to know, even as his alpha, right?”_

_“He doesn’t.” Magnus said stubbornly._

_“Think of how unfair that must feel. You know so much about him because you’ve gotten him to trust you. And now you won’t reciprocate.” Tessa said._

_“First fights are hard Magnus, but what you do next is going to set the tone for how you two handle them in the future.” Jem added._

_Magnus sat at their kitchen table debating what to do next. He talked with them for another half hour and then finally went to Jace and Izzy’s room. When he got their Jace answered the door. His eyes were wide and he cleared his throat. “Hey Magnus. What brings you by?”_

_“Can I speak to Alexander?” Magnus said._

_“Um. Sure?” Jace said looking confused. “Why are you asking for my permission?”_

_“Isn’t he here with you?” Magnus asked._

_“No, I haven’t seen him since this afternoon.” Jace said._

_Magnus didn’t even give Jace a chance to continue before he took off up the stairs and to the fourth floor. Some panic setting in because Alec could be anywhere if he didn’t end up at their place.._

_When he opened the door he saw Alec arranging pillows on his favorite sofa. He looked up at Magnus, his eyes going wider, before shaking his head and ignoring him completely. Magnus walked over and grabbed Alec’s hand. “You didn’t go to your siblings.”_

_Alec’s stare was stone cold and felt like the omega’s eyes were daggers cutting through him. “Contrary to your beliefs. I do not run to my younger siblings whenever there is a problem. I tried not to in the past and I’m definitely not now. So you can take your ‘go play with them’ crap and shove it up your ass.”_

_Alec was attempting to fluff the pillow but it looked more like he was smacking it. Magnus felt a wave pass through his body._

_“She cheated on me,” Magnus said softly. “She cheated on me and threw me to the curb like our relationship, our courting, was nothing to her. She came back a year or so later when I became pack leader and I told her off.” Alec looked up and sat on the sofa, his eyes never leaving Magnus. But his expression was soft and validating so Magnus continued. “I haven’t heard or seen Camille in over ten years. So, getting that letter, made me angry because she literally is the most emotion driven person. She makes choices based on impulse and jealousy. If I decline, that could mean more drama for our pack on top of what we have going on. But if I accept, that means I have to communicate with her.”_

_“Do you still have feelings for her?” Alec asked._

_“What? No!” Magnus assured him.”That’s why I haven’t wanted to talk about her with you. I didn’t want you under the impression she was some long lost relationship. She’s toxic Alexander.”_

_Alec pulled Magnus so he was sitting on the sofa too. “You know, not talking about it, is what gives that impression right?” Magnus looked at the man in front of him. Alec wasn’t giving him drama or arguing. He seemed to be trusting Magnus’ word. “It might be best for the pack to keep your enemies closer, don’t you think?”_

_“That’s what Jem said!” Magnus laughed. “I just don’t want to deal with her. I much rather spend more time with you.” Magnus felt his own cheeks heat up at the confession._

_“Then you should remember to come home when you promise to.” Alec said flatly. But when they made eye contact the corner of Alec’s lips quirked up a bit._

_“You’re a brat.”_

_“And you can be really mean.” Alec said on a much more serious note._

_“I’m sorry for what I said to you downstairs Alexander.” Magnus cupped Alec’s face in his hands. “For what it’s worth, I like your sass when we fight.”_

 

Their first fight ended up not being a meltdown Magnus feared. Alec didn’t seem to hold grudges and he was able to be a really good soundboard for Jem and Magnus when they discussed Camille’s pack. In the end Magnus and Jem both felt that aliening with her was too risky. Eventually she’d piss off more packs and that could tarnish their reputation.

But just as things started to feel back to normal with Alec, Alec began acting weird. He was restless at night and Magnus woke up to him being up several nights in a row. Alec would just be sitting up in bed, sweaty and fidgeting. The suite started to look messy too. Alec was leaving things everywhere. Some pillows and blankets were on the sofa. Sweatshirts were on the chair and what was worse, was Magnus’ closet started to look disheveled. Alec was leaving clothes in there, even if they were dirty.  When Magnus brought it up to the omega, he promised to clean it and made an excuse about being busy.

After a week of this Magnus spoke to Izzy. She had noticed her brother’s behavior too. “He’s just twitchy. I’ve never seen him like this. I tried to talk to him about it, but he seemed so confused. Like he didn’t realize he was doing it.”

Magnus got little comfort from his powwow with Izzy. “Listen, Jace is training with him today. With the new patrols, we have more of an opportunity to train together. We can talk to Jace tonight and see what he thinks.”

***

_I’m not ready_ , was Alec’s thought as he felt the too familiar tension in his abdomen. The hair on his body stood up and he could feel every goose bump rise on his skin as if they popped up in a wave trickling from the top of his body down to his toes.

_No, it can’t be. It’s way too soon._ This use to be his warning. Supposedly all omega’s had them but they varied. Some people would stay up all night or sleep all day for days before their heats. Alec would become just hyper sensitive and tense, like his body was holding onto what control he had before it was lost. But, now that he thought about it, maybe he had been acting strange these days.

Alec stood there with Jace, practicing hand on hand combat when the feelings arose. He tried to push them out. Tried to ignore them and what it would mean for later. But, if there was one positive side, this few hours before his heat, always made him an excellent fighter. His senses were so focused that he could anticipate every movement, feel the slightest change of the wind around him faster than others, see details that he normally over looked, and take sounds in that he normally would ignore. He had been given the shitiest position during their drills, so it’s not like he could just leave and risk getting lower on the list.

He knew he should have excused himself from training, go find Magnus. But it was too late by the time training ended. Two more hours passed and training was over. Normally the feeling of Jace clapping him on the back of the shoulder never fazed him; after all it was a supportive gesture. But when Jace hit him, Alec felt like a thousand needles pricked him. Alec gasped and retreated, pausing in his walk. Jace looked at him wide eyed. “Alec are you…?”

“I think so,” Alec whispered. “I’m going home. I’ll see you.”

Alec left Jace before he could say another word. He had waited too long. Too long to find Magnus in one of the many rooms in the mansion and make it to the suite. Alec had to choose, choose between finding his Alpha and risk the house seeing him in a compromising state or retreating to his bedroom and hiding safely.

He had never run so fast in his life.

Alec ran up the steps to the fourth floor, feeling his senses go into overdrive. The creaking of the floors, the sounds of the tree leaves moving in the wind, all noses that were calm and comforting, all of a sudden made him flooded with pain. He needed to get his things and lay down.

Alec didn’t even give himself time to get water from the kitchen. He’d be okay with the half full glass on his night stand from last night. As he walked through the suite, he looked at a now obvious site. He had been subconsciously trying to nest for the past week. _How could I have not seen it?_  

The corner nook, where Alec laid every day or evening and read was piled with different blankets, and had several pillows. Blankets hanging off the back of the lounge sofa. Pillows making a small cloud on top of the cushion. Alec always admired the fact that this sofa was bigger than a twin bed. But it wasn’t until now that he realized, how much he loved the piece of furniture. While his bed was amazing and comfy and surpassed the lounge chair in comfort by a mile. This sofa, was his. He remembered one of the first times he had cuddled with Magnus on the sofa. They talked about everything and nothing, Alec found himself twisting into Magnus, enjoying the closeness that he could only assume was due to the half bond they made. He usually never wanted anyone to touch him. But it was that night that he learned, as long as it was Magnus’ arms he was wrapped up in, he could be cuddled to sleep.

The memory relaxed Alec who hadn’t realized until this moment that his heart was beating twice as fast compared to its normal rate. He quickly changed into his most comfortable clothes: a pair of shorts and a loose over sized navy blue t-shirt. Before leaving the bedroom, he grabbed a pillow that had been on the floor.

He laid down and wrapped himself in the blankets. He was too sensitive to shower, the water would torture his skin. He could feel the tension in his abdomen and hips, his body getting ready. He forced himself to take deep breaths, the feeling of the blankets on top of him made him feel secure. He leaned against the bedroom pillow, suddenly drawn to the smell. He grabbed Magnus’ pillow on accident. Surely any good omega would go back and switch to their own, Alec thought. But he didn’t have the energy and he only desired to inhale the scent of his Alpha. It was enough to start the trickle of slick down his thigh. He moaned softly, gripping the blanket around him. 

_I’m not ready,_ he thought, _I need more time._ Too bad his mind and body were at odds. Because soon the fogged filled his mind and nature took over.

***

To say that Jace was torn was an understatement. In the past year, the pack leaders kept Alec away from his siblings a lot. But it was Jace and Izzy who first saw Alec during his first heat. Jace remembers the horrible day like it was a nightmare from the previous night.

_Alec, Izzy and Jace were walking around the town. Izzy was telling them about her most current argument with their mother. Jace had been talking about his one night stand with a beta girl down the road. Alec, who was always a great listener, became distracted. Jace watched quietly as his brother became sweaty and nervous. Izzy kept talking walking a head of them. Then there was a loud crash from the trees being removed from the house they passed and Alec stopped covering his ears, hunching over to the ground._

_“Alec!” Izzy and Jace had yelled._

_Alec began whimpering, he shifted into his wolf form and just shook. He eventually laid down, only to shift, back and forth, back and forth from human to wolf. Izzy covered Alec’s naked body with her jacket. She held his face in her hands “Alec! Alec, I need you to stay in human form. Please Alec, just try to stay in human form so Jace can carry you okay? Please big brother,” she pleaded. Alec shifted again into his human form and yelled loudly in pain._

_Jace picked him up, while Alec was taller he weighed less than Jace. If it wasn’t for Jace’s adrenalin kicking in, he would not have been able to carry Alec the two blocks to their home. They got him inside and to his room. He was soaked from sweat, and whimpering._

_Jace helped him into a shirt and his boxers, while Izzy grabbed water and medicine. But they knew it wasn’t any normal sickness. Even though they were not developed wolfs, they knew what presenting looked like for all wolfs. Alec was an Omega. Not an Alpha like they assumed he’d be. While male Alpha’s develop a knot, and Beta’s develop the extra sense, Omegas first show signs of presenting by experiencing their heat._

_Once Alec had fallen asleep from the sedative Izzy had given him for the pain, she and Jace sat on the floor of Alec’s bedroom up against the door. They hadn’t said anything to each other unless it was barking orders at the other on ways to comfort Alec –“Get him blankets” – “Prop his head up.” They worked well together in times of panic. But now that silence encompassed the room, and Alec was sleeping, Izzy started to crack._

_“Jace, Alec’s…Alec’s…”_

_“An Omega” Jace said softly as if he was in a daze._

_Izzy sobbed. “Jace they are going to hurt him!” She sobbed into her hands that were leaning on her bent knees._

_“Izzy,” he said quickly putting his arm around her shoulder. “Izzy we don’t know that.”_

_“Jace, male omegas are so rare! Mom and Dad are always talking about how the pack needs something to barter with. You’ve heard the elders make jokes and references about ‘too bad we don’t have an omega slut to offer’” Izzy mocked in a crude voice. “You know what they’ll do to him. Just like the last omega.”_

_Jace remembered hearing stories from their older friends and neighbors. Before they were born a male omega had presented. The clave leaders controlled him for a year before they “introduced” him to another pack. The Idris pack. A pack they needed as an ally. The male omega was mated to the leader. Less than a year later, he was found dead. Jace realized, no one ever mentioned his name when they told the story that had become like an ghost story you hear around a bonfire. Some said the omega hung himself, some said he died from his Alpha’s abuse, others say it was a simple heart condition. But Jace couldn’t help but focus on the fact that no one ever said the omegas name._

_Is that what would happen to his brother? Would they control him? Sell him? Would he become a nameless ghost story?_

_“We protect him.” Jace said at once._

_“How? How do we protect him?” Izzy cried._

_“First, we mask his scent.” Jace stated. “Mom and Dad are away for two more days. We hide the scent. I can’t really smell anything.” Jace cursed being a few months younger than Alec. He and Izzy hadn’t presented yet so their sense of smell and reaction to Alec’s pheromones were nonexistent. “But I‘m sure if we scent this house up with different smells it will hide his. There are books at the library on Omega suppressants, one of us stays here and one of us goes to the library.  We make it before mom and Dad come home. It’ll be enough to hide the obvious during his every day.”_

_“But Jace,” Izzy sighed. “You remember what they taught us. Any suppressant for any wolf, causes side effects, like terrible pain.”_

_“What else can we do Izzy?” He snapped, feeling instantly guilty. “We can’t let them destroy him. Izzy he was suppose to be an Alpha. They expect him to be an Alpha. If we can trick them to think he’s a Beta than that will at least protect him from harm. Once he’s out of this heat, we ask him if he wants the suppressants. But right now we don’t have the time to wait. We need to make a large enough batch to last us until next month when mom and dad are at their next meeting with the Idris pack.”_

_Jace was proud of the work he and Izzy did that weekend. They protected Alec from the world and shut every one of their friends out of their lives for those 48 hours. Jace made the herbal suppressant because he couldn’t trust Izzy, the process was too much like cooking._

_They would have gotten away with their plan, if Maryse and Robert hadn’t returned early, with the pack leader Aldertree. His nose was too strong, and he saw through the scents._

_Alec was dragged away in his heat state by pack medics and for “observations”. While Aldertree promised and assured them no one would harm Alec. Jace remembered Alec screaming for them when the medics came. Two guards had to hold Jace down because he was fighting to stay with Alec. Jace could still feel the burn of the carpet as he tried and rolled his way from under the one guard. He could still feel their elbows and knees against his body as he scrambled on the floor._

_They weren’t able to keep it a secret. The pack learned about Alec, and each day he would come home sadder and sadder. The light in his blue eyes dulled each night over dinner. When Jace presented, Alec started becoming unable to make eye contact with him. Staring at the floor like he was taught to by the elders. Jace had to order him to stop, causing an embarrassed Alec to stay in his room for days (unless it was for “training” of course).  Izzy and Alec worked a plan to keep Izzy as a spy for lack of a better term. But Jace couldn’t hide his discussed for the elders like Izzy could._

_Every time Alec went into heat, it was the same. Medics would arrive because his parents or Izzy would have to call (and were instructed by Aldertree to call every time) and they would hold Alec up in a small hospital room with very little comforts, to “keep him protected” as Aldertree explained. Really it was to ensure that their newest leverage stayed pure. After each heat Alec looked pale and could eat an entire meal by himself. They only would give him nutrients at the hospital so he often got sick after eating his first meal because nothing was in his stomach._

_The Clave pumped him throughout the year with scent suppressants and other drugs to keep Alpha’s away. Alec would only feel his heat coming on for a few hours before it hit. He never got to nest and find comfort. Alec never got to experience anything positive from his heats._

Thinking of this horrible year, Jace couldn’t help but feel thankful for their new home. But these next few days would be the test. And Jace knew he needed to talk to Izzy. He found Izzy sitting with her feet dipped in the pool, talking to Clary and Simon. Jace pulled her away and told her about Alec. “Izzy, I think he’s going into heat.”

Izzy’s eyes went wide. “But isn’t it too soon? He had one right before we left!”

“I know” Jace snapped in a whisper. “Listen,” he said low and almost inaudible. “We need to make sure he’s okay. We can’t trust anyone here-“

“Jace I think we can,” She smiled. “Honestly, I think they are better than you’re giving them credit.”

He crossed his arms. “Then I will apologize for my lack of trust later… Right now one of us needs to guard the fourth floor!” Jace snapped again.

Izzy stared at him for a moment, her expression hard. But soon she dropped her muscles and her face flattened. “You’re right.”

They excused themselves from outside and went up to the first floor. While Jace wanted nothing more than to make sure his brother was okay, he knew that walking into another Alpha’s territory that had been instructed as private would not be okay. So he waited on the steps leading up to the 4th floor. Izzy knocked and walked in, thankful Alec forgot to lock the door. She knew Magnus was still in his meeting with Raphael. She walked through the large suite to find her brother curled up on the sofa. He was whimpering and shivering from his fever. Izzy immediately grabbed a towel and ran it under cold water, using it to dampen his head.

“It’s okay big brother, your safe.”

***

Magnus wasn’t in the mood for his usual mansion dinner. But it was Wednesday after all and they always ate in the large room with the rest of the house on Wednesdays. He had a long day, and to be honest, he wanted nothing more than to retire to his suit and spend time with Alexander.

He smiled at the thought of Alec this morning. Alec laid with his head on Magnus’ chest last night, allowing Magnus to kiss his forehead and nose affectionately over and over again. Alec nuzzled into Magnus and gave soft kisses to Magnus neck. The morning started perfectly.

Just a little while with the others and he and Alec could retreat into their space and read next to one another on the lounge. But the Lightwoods weren’t at the table when he and Ragnor arrived. “Where are our newest editions?” Ragnor joked. “I’m surprised Jace is late for food.”

“I’m sure they will be here soon,” Tessa sighed. “Let’s begin!”

Magnus wanted to wait, but he figured Alec would be down soon. It was not uncommon for people to run in a few minutes late. Even if it was new for Alec and his siblings. They had been extra careful to be respectful as possible in their new home over the past weeks. Magnus began to hope that this was a true sign of their comfort in his home. As everyone began to talk, Jem cleared his throat and whispered to Magnus. “We haven’t seen Alec all day and Jace and Izzy disappeared this afternoon according to Clary.” His voice was low. He sat next to Ragnor, just a chair away from Magnus, so they only one that heard was Ragnor and Magnus. On his other side, Raphael was too busy talking to Tessa.

“Raf” Magnus asked. “Was Alec at training today?”

“Yes,” Raphael smiled. “And he was on point today. Literally, never seen him so focused.”

Magnus swelled with pride hearing his mate being spoken to with such admiration, especially it coming from Raphael. “And after?”

Raphael had his mouth full of food. “I didn’t see them after cause I left early for our meeting.”

Emily entered the room and smiled at everyone. “How is everything?”

“Great!” They said in unison.

“But Emily,” Magnus said softly. “Have you seen Alexander or his siblings?”

She looked down, clearly struggling internally. She shook her head and then smiled. “Not at all sir.”

Magnus smiled softly and thanked Emily. He backed up his chair smoothly and walked out with her. Just as they reached the kitchen he gently grabbed her wrist. “Emily, are you okay?”

“Yes Magnus.” She smiled.

“You were lying back there.”

She chuckled softly. “I know. I knew you’d know.” He looked at her quizzically. She continued. “I’m sorry for the secrets sir. But Izzy made me swear not to tell anyone except you and I didn’t think it was appropriate to say in front of everyone.”

“What is it Emily?” Magnus asked feeling his heart beat faster.

“Alec is in heat sir. You can smell him once you pass the second floor. No one has been up their yet, but once they do they’ll smell him.”

Magnus froze. Alec couldn’t be in heat. Alec didn’t expect it to come for another month. They hadn’t discussed it since their first  night together. Even with their bond growing stronger, Magnus never got Alec’s consent. They couldn’t fully mate this time. It was a frustrating thought.

Magnus began to run up their stairs when Emily caught him. He snarled at her causing her to back up a few steps. “I’m sorry Emily” he said urgently. “I just got caught up.”

She smiled forgivingly. “I understand sir. However I must warn you. His sister is up there and Jace is at the top of the steps right outside your door. They aren’t trying to offend you. They are scared for him.”

She turned around and went down the stairs after Magnus nodded to her and continued on his way. Sure enough, the smell became intoxicating as he ascended. He had to maintain deep breaths, if he didn’t stay in control, Alec’s scent would send him into a frenzy.

Once he reached the steps, he forced himself to count to ten when he saw Jace guarding the door. The predator and leader in him wanted to throw Jace across the hall and down the steps. But Jace did not see him yet. And even though Jace was in a warrior stance, ready to confront anyone who walked up, Magnus could see the twitch in his fingers and the nervous bound of his foot.

Jace finally turned, “Magnus,” Jace said bowing his head a little.  When Magnus didn’t respond and continued to walk Jace added. “Wait, he’s-”

“I can smell him from here Jace.”

“Listen!” Jace yelled forcing Magnus to stop.

“Excuse me!” Magnus snarled.

“I said listen,” Jace spoke clearly and stern, but in a lower voice. “Listen, I don’t know where you and Alec are. But this is his first heat since the Clave. We won’t let him feel pain anymore.”

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Magnus felt his heart squeeze from the comment. Jace’s eyes were wide with anticipation. As if standing up to Magnus was a fear for him. Magnus sighed. “I’m not here to take advantage of him, mate or not.” Jace looked at Magnus, still trying to read his expression. “But that is _my_ omega in there. And you and I both know, my scent will calm him better than anything. If he is in pain, even if we do not act on anything, not that it is of your concern, my presence will sooth him and you know it.”

Jace gulped slightly, if Magnus had not been staring him down, he would have missed it.  He moved aside giving Magnus room to the door.

When Magnus walked in, he again needed a second to calm himself down. The smell was intoxicating. Alec smelled like mint and oranges with a warm spice. It made Magnus horny, he couldn’t deny it. Alec always smelled good, always smelled like this, but in his heat, it was stronger, more potent.

“Alec,” he heard Izzy plead. “Please, Alec, you’ve lost too much water, you’re going to be sick. Please Alec, I need you to drink something.”

Magnus slowed his steps and watched from afar Izzy sitting on the lounge next to Alec. “Please Alec,” she pleaded soothingly. “Just one sip, just one, and then I’ll go back to my book and leave you be, I promise.”

“Iz,” Alec whimpered. “It hurts.”

“I know Alec.”

“I want Magnus.”

“He’ll be here soon Alec,” she smiled softly, “Jace will let him in, we just need Emily to tell him away from everyone first.”

“Iz,” he groaned in pain and started whimpering. Magnus could feel the pain in his groan. And before he knew it Alec was coughing as if he was about to throw up. He looked soaked as if he just left the shower or after a good swim.

“Please Alec drink,” she brought the glass to his lips but he pushed it away. He was breathing too fast and too heavily to regulate his body.

Magnus wasn’t sure when or how, but he was standing next to Izzy, taking the cup from her. “Come on baby,” Magnus whispered close to Alec. Magnus kneeled down so his face was closer to Alec’s head on the pillow. “Just a few sips.”

Alec stared at him and after minute took the cup, drinking only a small sip. But it was enough at the moment for Magnus. “Thank you Izzy, I’ve got him from here.”

There was no anger, no bitterness from Magnus, but his voice was stern and final. Izzy nodded, “Remember Bane. You hurt him I tare you apart.” She glared at him and Magnus had to resist the urge to laugh at her. But in the same token he admired her. Not many sisters would go to the lengths that she did to protect her brother. Most people would be horrified to see each other in these compromising situations. But here she was, defending him, staying with him, protecting him. She patted Magnus on the shoulder, grabbed her book and left the apartment.

Alec’s eyes were locked on Magnus’ his breathing quickening. Magnus looked to see an arousal form and tent Alec’s pants. Magnus licked his lips subconsciously.  Alec smelled wonderful, heavenly and dangerous. Magnus got lost in the blue eyes.

“Alexander what do you need.” He didn’t mean to, but he spoke louder than anticipated and Alec winced.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered. “Too loud.”

“Sorry baby.” Magnus whispered back. “Your okay love, I’ve got you.”

***

Cat had originally come to the mansions to talk with Raphael and Magnus on physical updates needed for the soldiers. But when she arrived dinner was essentially over and Tessa had informed her that they thought Alec went into heat. Sure enough when she walked with Tessa and Jem’s to their suite she could smell the omega.

Jem had stayed back to talk with Ragnor and Raphael, while the girls went upstairs. “You think Alec’s okay?” Tessa asked.

Cat looked at hr quizzically. “Of course. Why would you ask that?”

“Well didn’t Magnus say his heat wasn’t due for another month or so?”

_Man, we are really a bunch of gossip queens._ Cat couldn’t help it. She, Tessa and Magnus were best friends. They didn’t have to rely on pack business to enjoy each other’s company and talk about the intimate parts of their lives. Everyone knew the three friends were a force to be reckoned with. Hell, even Alec was getting the idea, because when the three would sit and break out the wine, Alec would do the same thing Jem always did and let them be.

“Yeah, but Alec’s been off of all the crap the Clave would pump him with. He and I already spoke about the possibility of his usual behavior changing.”

“How long do you think it’ll last?”

Cat shrugged. “Who knows? But” she laughed, “I’m sure glad your suite isn’t on the same floor as theirs.”

The two giggled and entered the suite. Jem and Tessa place was quaint and bright. It was a smaller suite which fit them both perfectly. They spent the time  just talking and drinking some wine. Cat had been laying on Tessa’s sofa with her legs dangling across the arm rest when they heard the frantic knocks.

Tessa opened the door and Magnus came running in. It was only 9:30pm but he looked exhausted. More than exhausted, he was shaking, his hair was sweaty and he smelled like… well like a dominant Alpha.

“I can’t be in there with him anymore!” Magnus said frantically, walking straight into Tessa’s living room and grabbing the bottle off the table to drink it straight.

Tessa and Cat both stared at one another. They both knew Alec and Magnus were taking their time with the bonding. They put on a good act but as Alec doctor and Magnus’ best friend, Cat knew the bond wasn’t completed and by the looks of Magnus, this heat was a surprise. “You never had a talk with Alec did you?”

“NO!” Magnus huffed, flopping into the recliner. “We have been doing more, but this came out of nowhere, I never got his consent for heat!”

“Okay,” Tessa said slowly. “Magnus, I’m sorry but why can’t you be with him?”

“It’s too hard! He’s all over me! He’s… he’s… uuuggggg.” Magnus finally started taking deeper breaths. “I almost couldn’t stop myself. He just kept saying it was okay and he wants to. It’s the heat talking. Alec isn’t ready for sex!” Before they could interrupt Magnus continued. “He just, got I’ve never wanted anything so bad, and he was just there and so pushy and so willing, and so… fuck!”

“Well, not yet,” Cat laughed grabbing her drink.

“Cat this isn’t funny!” Tessa scolded trying to suppress her own laughter. “Magnus, you’re doing the right thing not giving into him. You’re right, you don’t know if it’s the heat talking.”

“Yeah,” Cat said. “What did he say when you left?”

Magnus looked at them wide eyed and then at the floor. “Magnus,” Tessa said sternly. “How did you leave things with your mate?”

Magnus looked to the side. “I may have snapped at him and just left.”

“WHAT?” Cat and Tessa said in unison.

He jumped up and began pacing. “We were kissing and he got assertive and the next thing I knew I was unzipping my… anyway I realized what I was about to do and I told him we needed to stop and I left.”

“Magnus!” Cat said. “You need to get a hold of yourself. You’ve been able to ignore Omega’s in heat before. “

“But not Alexander,” he sighed. He took another sip of wine. “I just pictured this happening later, in month or so. After we did more. After he said he’d want to complete the bond. I pictured… Not this.” They could read Magnus’ disappointment.

“Magnus,” Cat said getting up and sitting next to him. “If you can’t be around him, then he’ll understand when he’s back to himself. But based on his heat history, he shouldn’t be alone. Maybe one of us should make sure he doesn’t get sick.”

“No one is going near him.” Magnus growled.

“Then you need to man up and go in there.” Tessa snapped. She held her hand dismissing both of them. “You promised him a better life here and a safer heat is part of that. So you either find a way to deal with your urges. Or get his siblings to stay with him. But you will not leave him in there alone.”

***

Magnus didn’t stay much longer with Cat and Tessa. Tessa was right after all, Alec’s well being was more important than his own needs right now.

When he opened his door he needed to take a few moments to calm his nerves. Alec’s scent was delicious. He walked over to Alec and saw some pills on the table. He saw the sedative and looked at the lump under the pillows. He started rubbing Alec’s back and the omega turned. “I’m sorry I thought you were sleeping.”

“You came back?” Alec asked his voice groggy from the sedative.

Magnus nodded and ran his fingers through Alec’s messy wet hair. He whispered. “I shouldn’t have left in the first place. How are you feeling?” Magnus whispered, remembering how sensitive Alec’s ears were.

 “Fine, thank you.” Alec responded bowing his head. “Do you need something Alpha?”

 

Alec’s face had small tear streaks that had dried. His eyes were clouded, his neck was turned showing a submissive stance for Magnus. Magnus could see Alec’s body shaking.

 

Magnus grabbed the cup of ice water he set on the table and bent the straw for Alec. Alec looked at him puzzled. But he whimpered lightly when Magnus said to drink. Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead feeling the fever on his lips.  He moved slowly and began scenting Alec, forcing himself to remember Tessa’s words as he left her apartment. _You have to stay in control Magnus. He needs you too and as his alpha, you will._

 

“I’m sorry I left you.” Magnus said putting his hands on Alec’s cheek, looking at his crystal blue eyes.  Alec looked down and began to protest, but Magnus put his lips on Alec’s – just a soft silencing kiss. “Can I stay with you again?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded slowly. “Can I lay with you?”

 

When Alec scooted to make room on the sofa Magnus got in. He continued to take steady breaths and focus on making sure Alec wasn’t getting himself sick. They maneuvered themselves so that Alec was resting with his head on Magnus’s chest.  Alec fell asleep less than five minutes later.

Heats usually came in waves. There was the sexual need, where all the omega could do was think about and have sex. But then there were times of complete exhaustion and sleep, usually omegas could form more coherent thought oriented conversation, but it was brief and even then, they were still fogged with the desire to be knotted.

Alec had been sleeping for a few hours, when Magnus smelt Alec’s arousal returning. Before the omega was even fully awake he had started rutting against Magnus, slowly and lazily. It took a minute until Alec’s eyes opened, they were so dilated they no longer looked blue. Alec moaned when he rubbed up against Magnus’ groin. Magnus bit his tongue and exhaled. “Alexander.”

Alec started kissing up Magnus’ chest and on the points across his neck. “Want you,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ lips.

“Me too,” Magnus whispered. Alec sighed contently at the words. “But you follow my directions okay?”

“Yes Alpha.”

Magnus had been so laser focused on staying calm that he hadn’t noticed Alec was completely naked. When Magnus grabbed Alec’s thighs to flip them so Alec was on his back, he felt the slick running down the omega.

“You’re going to ruin me, you know that.” Magnus growled into the kiss. He was leaning over Alec in a plank like pose and Alec brought his hands to the zipper of Magnus’ jeans. He placed his hands on the metal and looked up. Magnus stared at him for a moment.

_Does he doubt this? How can he doubt himself during heat? Does he not trust me to keep it to what we’ve done?_

Magnus waited until Alec whimpered and tugged on the metal again. _Ohhh._ Magnus clenched his jaw and counted to ten, refusing his body the orgasm that was building. _You are not an early shooter._ Magnus tried to gather his thoughts. But watching Alec wait for approval was hot and made his erection painfully hard.

“Go ahead,” he said sucking on Alec’s neck.

“Mmmm,” Alec moaned into his ear, working his fingers into Magnus’ jeans to pull them down. “You have too much.”

Magnus sat up once his clothes were off and pulled his shirt off too. “What do you want?” Magnus purred into Alec’s ear.

“I want your knot,” Alec whimpered, not a doubt in his eyes and any self consciousness that he would normally show seemed a distant memory. “I want you to make me come from just your cock alone and knot me.”

Magnus was so taken back by Alec’s boldness that he shuddered. “I-I-…”

“I want,” Alec said leaning up on his elbows. “Your knot so deep it has to stay inside me for hours.” Alec nipped at his Alpha’s earlobe and purred a final, “pleaseeee, Alpha?”

Magnus didn’t realize he was rubbing against Alec so hard and Alec smirked as he wrapped his long legs around Magnus’ waist, eliminating all the distance around them. “No this time.” Magnus said through his teeth.

Alec went to wine but Magnus stopped him. “No. We do this my way, or not at all.”

Alec gulped and looked down. “Okay.”

***

Alec’s heat lasted 3 days. It was something he had never experienced before. Things were foggy, but as he came back to his normal self, he knew one thing for certain. Magnus didn’t finish the bond, and he was still a virgin. He didn’t need to check himself or confirm with Magnus, it was feeling he had.

He opened his eyes and looked around. His muscles started to feel like stone and he sat up. He was straddling Magnus on the sofa, with his head tucked into Magnus’ neck. He looked down and saw the mess that was between them. _How could we have slept like this?_

Alec went to move off of his Alpha when he felt firm hands on his hips. “Morning ,” Magnus chuckled. Alec blushed and ducked his head back to Magnus’ shoulder. “Ahh this must mean your heat is over,” Magnus said rubbing the omega’s cheek.

Alec blushed at the memories Magnus’ touch brought. They had done almost everything but Magnus didn’t push him too far that he’d regret. He loved the feeling of Magnus’ fingers inside him. He loved the soft fingers that wrapped around his cock and rubbed up and down. He could feel the bruises on his skin from the love bites and he felt a rush of pride seeing marks on Magnus too.

He turned and looked up to see Magnus’ face. Magnus’ expression was soft and loving. “Hi,” Alec finally said.

“Hi yourself,” Magnus kissed him lightly. “You okay?”Alec nodded. “Sore anywhere.”

Alec shook his head and gave Magnus a long gentle kiss. “Thank you… for…”

Magnus moved the hair out of Alec’s face. “You don’t have to thank me. How are you feeling? Any questions or do you remember?”

“I remember,” Alec said quickly. He tried not to hide his blush as he got off of Magnus and sat next to him. His bones cracked and he felt immediately relief as he stretched his limbs. “I’m sorry if-“

“No,” Magnus snapped. “No, you don’t apologize for anything that happens during you heat. Deal?”

“Deal,” Alec sighed in relief.

They showered and Alec was cleaning up the sheets and pillows, putting all the dirty laundry in their basket. Now that he had a shower and moved around, Alec felt more like himself.

Magnus entered their bedroom and sat down on the foot of the bed near Alec.

“Why didn’t you just come to me? If you felt it coming on during training why didn’t you get me?” Magnus asked softly, still unsure how Alec’s sensitivity to sounds was.

Alec sighed and placed the last article of clothing in the basket. “It was just complicated.”

When Magnus patted the bed and waited for Alec’s response, he continued. “I didn’t want to leave training because Charlotte and Raphael were watching and I thought that if they saw me more precise… they’d give me a better position for emergencies.”Alec looked over at Magnus who looked as if Alec smacked him in the face. Magnus closed his eyes. “I think I had been feeling the heat coming. But because this one was the first time I had a heat without all those drugs…”

“Yeah,” Magnus said. “I should have known better. I’m sorry, I think all the stress made me distracted.”

“Me too,” Alec laughed lightly. “I wanted you, wanted to come to you. But… I just wanted to be here when it hit and…. Oh god! I’m sorry. Izzy and Jace-“

“Shhhhh,” Magnus chuckled. “Shhhhh. I’m not mad. I never want it to happen again, but I get it. I’m not mad.”

Alec’s face softened and the worry fell off his features as fast as they arrived.

“Well, we should go down stairs. Emily should have leftovers and treats, this way no one has to cook. Plus it will do us some good to air this area out.”

Alec agreed and they walked down the stairs. Sure enough Emily had the fridge packed and they ate a delicious breakfast casserole. They had been eating for only a few minutes when Alec stopped. “Wait, you stayed with me the whole 3 days.”

Magnus looked at him curiously. “Of course Alexander.”

“But we didn’t…” Alec gestured lazily between them.

“No,” Magnus smiled. “We didn’t.” Alec looked down only to feel Magnus’ fingers under his chin. “And it was still perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and supportive messages. I apologize for the delay but I had a lot of trouble writing the chapter. I actually wrote 3 different versions before I had this idea. So, I pushed back some other ideas for the story so this could happen first. I'm not 100% happy with it and I got so frustrated that I decided to just post it and go from there. 
> 
> This is not beta read so I apologize for the silly/annoying mistakes (again I got frustrated so I may have rushed the editing process, I will go back and fix though). I am looking for a beta reader (thank you to those that have offered). I also bounced back and forth when deciding on the way heats work (as in the waves of arousal, exhaustion, ect.) so let me know your thoughts on that for future reference.
> 
> Thank you again!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	9. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian makes plans. Maryse and Jocelyn bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. 
> 
> This is not a Magnus and Alec chapter and is pretty short. But I wanted to add this, before I lost motivation for writing these point of views. As always, there will be mistakes I missed, so sorry! The next chapter will go back to the usual characters. 
> 
> Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Choices

There was a thunderstorm occurring as they all sat around the circular table. You could hear the crackling of the lightening and the loud roar of the thunder close by. The trees were causing the wind to howl and it was windy enough that branches were falling down.

The room was lit with dim overhead lights. They were dark enough to give everyone the perception that they assimilated into the environment, but light enough for those to see one another and look at the papers in front of them.

Aldertree and Robert Lightwood sat next to each other reviewing the papers in front of them. Camille Belcourt sat with Maureen Brown, however unlike Robert, who was seen as a second in command, Maureen was treated by her pack leader like an assistant. Camille was lounging back, letting Maureen apply lotion to her slender hands. Meliorn sat in between the two pairs alone, looking bored and tired, his pack leader absent, as always.

“It’s nice to see your pack is finally joining the right side,” Aldertree spoke quietly to Meliorn.

Meliorn didn’t look at anyone in particular when he responded. “How’s your son Robert?” Robert’s fists clenched under the table. “And your lovely wife that is usually present in your place?”

Before Robert could respond, Sebastian walked in the meeting room wearing a designer black suite with threaded blue stripes. He was accompanied by a nervous looking Raj who Aldertree had sent to assist Sebastian when they arrived. “Thank you all for coming!” Sebastian shoed Raj out and smiled. His grin felt like a cheshire cat but with pointier teeth and pale skin. “I want updates.” When no one said anything, he sat down in his chair and folded his hands on the table. “Don’t make me call on you like we are school children.”

Camille hummed and flipped her hair, pulling her hands away from Maureen. “I was denied an alliance with the Brooklyn Pack. I received a letter from Magnus Bane two nights ago.”

“Well that was to be expected,” Sebastian dismissed. He appeared undisturbed by the news. He turned to Aldertree. “And how is our lovely Ms. Lightwood. Any progress on the status of my dear mother and sister.”

Aldertree cleared his throat. “Not yet. She arrived after the first set of packs with no luck. So she decided to go further out to different packs.”

“Is that so?” Sebastian asked, his eyes felt like daggers at the pair. “Meliorn?”

Meliorn smirked and passed out folders to the two pairs. “Sebastian and our pack have been working together, long before you packs joined.” He made a point to hold his gaze at Aldertree and Robert. “We have alliances with both the Luke and Magnus. While they are not the strongest, it has gained us access to their locations.”

Robert looked at the photos and saw Maryse walking into a City Hall building. “As you can see, Aldertree you have a traitor in your pack. Yet another Lightwood going rouge. Our first photo was taken in non other the Luke’s territory.”

Aldertree ripped the photo out of Roberts hand. “That’s impossible. This must have been taken weeks ago when she visited. I just received an update letter from her.”

“Ahh,” Meliorn smiled and continued, “If you look at the following photograph you will see her sending mail, this was about 3 days ago right before our informant left. It was a tricky photograph to get. She had to pretend to admire the hideous architecture.”

Aldertree examined every detail of the photograph before turning to Sebastian. “If we had known of this, we would have informed you immediately.”

“The third photograph was from a visit to Bane’s pack about a month ago. Now this one, we had to be very sneaky with. We had to have our informant hide in a supply cart that was brought to and from Luke’s territory.” Robert again looked at the photograph. He knew he was supposed to be focusing on the red-haired girl in the corner. But he could only focus on three others in the frame. Jace was standing close to the redhead, with his charming smile. The same one he always used with the girls back home. Izzy was not too far away, sitting on a bench, talking to man. She was smiling with her eyes and cheeks, no teeth. A trusting smile which he hadn’t seen in years. And finally his glance looked towards the top of the photograph where his eldest son stood on a stage, an arm wrapped around his waist by none other than Magnus Bane. He was smiling and looking at the Alpha next to him. Alec looked muscular in the blue button up shirt. He looked full of color, healthy, and strong. His stance was one that mirrored an Alpha.

“So dear old sister is in the same territory as my rightful mate.” Sebastian smiled. He looked like a hyena that spotted its prey, his meal after weeks of starvation.

Robert looked up and spoke out of turn. “What is the plan for them?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Sebastian stood. “Your packs will send us your soldiers.”

“But –“ Camille began.

Sebastian held his hand up. “My plan, will not be revealed to leaders who are worthless. Camille, you’ve burnt too many people on your trip for power that you are a pack with no allies besides me. As for you,” Sebastian turned to Aldertree. “You are absolutely useless. Not only did you manage to lose your star Alpha soldier, you were conned by a 18 year old girl who you had hoped would be your second in command. And if that is not worse, you lost the only male omega in the north eastern territories and when he went off you could not keep a leash on your top informant.” Sebastian adjusted his blue tie. “Now you will send me your soldiers, each and every one of them, or your territories will be suffer the same fate as theirs.”

***

Maryse sat on the patio with Jocelyn. They were admiring the red, yellow, orange, and brown leaves that were falling the backyard. While Luke had a large home, Jocelyn and Clary never stayed at the pack leader’s house. They leaved in a small cabin in the woods behind the mansion. It had a large porch that Jocelyn and Clary would sit at every afternoon, besides for the winter months, and have snacks after she got home from school. While she did not need to hide, Jocelyn asked to stay with her daughter in this house. Luke spent nearly every night there too. But it was unknown to the pack, besides for a handful of individuals. After the photos were taken a few weeks ago, Jocelyn only communicated with Maia and Bat out of Luke’s team.

When Maryse arrived, Jocelyn took her into the home immediately and redecorated Clary’s room to fit the fellow mother. Maryse was a good distraction for Jocelyn. Now they sat drinking beers in the afternoons with a variety of junk food.  It had been another day of Luke feeling on edge. He was convinced that the Fey Pack was up to something. They had sent a new person instead of Meliorn to the territory and their representative was more curious about the territory than anyone liked.

It was for this reason, Luke had been missing in action for most of the past 3 days with Jocelyn. That being said she and Maryse were able to have more heart to hearts. “Has he heard from Magnus?” Maryse asked finishing her beer and opening another with the ring on her finger.

“No,” Jocelyn said. “Not as of this morning. But Magnus will respond immediately, I’m sure we’ll have news in a day or two… I forgot you do that.” Jocelyn laughed pointing at her ring.

Maryse nodded and chuckled. “It’s the only reason why I kept this damn thing.”

“That must have been painful to break that bond.” Jocelyn added. Jocelyn had baited Maryse since day one. Jocelyn had her own story and shared it easily with her old friend. But Maryse, Maryse couldn’t bring herself to talk about what happened.

It wasn’t until last night, when she had a nightmare about Alec that she felt a clawing feeling to talk about it.  The nightmare wasn’t a nightmare, but a replay of events.

_It was of a day that she had a meeting at Aldertree’s and it ended the same time her sons “training.” She heard Malachi’s voice echo in to the door of the room they used.  “I hope you learned your lesson today.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes what?”_

_“Yes sir” Alec added through his teeth._

_“We don’t want to hurt you Alec. We need your compliance. This is your life now.”_

_“Yes sir,” Alec said again. He sounded robotic and life less. When she walked in and greeted them, Alec turned and she saw the bruises on her son’s face. “What did you do to my son?” She yelled._

_“Alexander,” Aldertree said from behind her. “Is fine, right our omega?”_

_“Yes Alpha.”Alec said, his voice flat._

_“Do you understand why you received those consequences?”Their leader asked._

_“Yes Alpha.”_

_“Share with your mother why you had punishments.”_

_Alec didn’t meet her eyes. He sat still in the chair with arm rests and looked at the wall. “I talked back to my Alpha trainers.”_

_“About?” Aldertree asked again._

_“I disagreed with them about the purpose of an omega. I was mistaken.”_

_“And remind us again what your purpose is.” Malachi smiled, humored by her son’s pain._

_“To obey Alpha’s. To submit to Alphas. To stay pure for my future mate.  To prepare myself for my future Alpha.”_

_“And who is your future Alpha?” Maryse asked, holding her breath._

_“Sebastian.”_

_Maryse thought of that day often. It was the first night they learned that Alec was going to be mated with Sebastian. Alec’s facial and rib bruises healed quickly. But he was never the same after that night. He remained like a robot until he left._

 

“You respect Magnus a lot?” Maryse asked Jocelyn, ignoring her last statement.

“I do,” Jocelyn replied. “I sent my own daughter to be under his protection.”

“Does it bother you that someone else can give them better protection that we could?” Maryse asked, allowing a tear to trickle down her cheek.

Jocelyn grabbed her hand that rested on the table. Jocelyn looked so fierce in the lowing sunlight. “Every second… Luke offered to ask Magnus for meeting so you could see them. Why aren’t you taking it?”

“I almost let my son be mated to a killer Jocelyn.” She looked at her old friend in the eyes. “I’m sorry I know that he is your son too. But my baby boy was an inch from being under his control and I did nothing. What kind of mother was I?”

“Well you had to do something right. Look at what your other two children did for him. Look at what they did when you couldn’t. They had to of gotten that from someone.” Jocelyn sighed and pointed to Maryse to prove her point. “Clary’s letter last week talked about them, you know? She is  infatuated with Jace- it’s terrifying and I have chosen to keep that from Luke until things die down. He doesn’t need another worry on his mind. Finding out his daughter is courting would push him far to over the edge.” She laughed. “Jace is rising in the ranks though. That was the only thing I got besides a full description of his abs.”

“What about Izzy?” Maryse asked, ignoring the joke. She finally had the courage to ask about her kids.

“Just that she has been a wonderful support since they arrived. And, he has been teaching Clary self defense.”

“And… Alec?”

Jocelyn smiled. “According to Clary their housemates call him and Magnus, Malec, behind their backs.”

“But did she say if he looked happy?” Maryse asked, not realizing she was clutching onto her beer bottle tightly.

“No,” Jocelyn said. “But she did say that she suspects Alec has Magnus wrapped around his finger. Something about Alec being ‘unlike any omega’ she’s ever heard of.”

Maryse smiled. _That’s my boy._

 

 


	10. You're My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus fight that brings up bad memories for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!
> 
> I apologize for the delay! I have been extremely busy finishing my last semester of graduate school! This chapter has been rewritten so many times. I finally forced myself to stay with it and just put what I had. As always comments and constructive criticism is always helpful and sorry for the mistakes. This chapter really only focuses on Magnus and Alec, I cut sections without them because it did not flow right. Please let me know your thoughts on having more detailed scenes of the other characters. 
> 
> *There is reference to Alec's passed experiences, specifically the abuse he endured after presenting. While it is not real detailed, I still wanted to provide a warning.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

You're My World  


Magnus tapped his pen against his desk. It had been only a day since Alec’s heat finished and after their conversation, Magnus knew he had to talk to Alec. Alec had ignored signs of heat because it made him a better fighter, all in the hopes to prove himself to Charlotte for a new position during emergencies. Alec had mentioned his unhappiness, even asked Magnus to talk to Charlotte throughout the past few weeks and Magnus would change the subject. Magnus brushed it off and made excuses, and Alec being who he is, never pushed Magnus on the issue.

Magnus knew since that night he forced Charlotte to change his position that it would not end well. But Magnus was stubborn..

Now though, now Magnus needed Alec to stay safe and overworking himself during trainings is not safe. He spoke Charlotte and Raphael the afternoon after Alec’s heat and Charlotte was ecstatic to have Alec approved for a better position. Magnus made her promise not to put him at the front line location.

Apologizing to Charlotte and asking her to change his spot was not hard and he knew she would gloat to Raphael after they left. Magnus asked Emily to have Alec join him in his office. He didn’t want to bring this to their suite. His hope was to keep it professional, but he was hoping for the best.

Alec walked into his office in his workout clothes, clearly just finishing training for the day. It was only noon after all. When Alec came in, he was smiling. “Hey Magnus,” Alec said walking up to his side of the desk and leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. He walked back over to the chair on the other side and relaxed into it. His back slouched as he rested in the chair and his legs were parted as if he was sitting on their sofa. Magnus kept idle chit chat, in hopes of avoiding the inevitable as much as possible.

“So,” Alec smiled. “Why am I here? I figured you’d want some time alone after being stuck with me for 3 days.” Alec laughed lightly and Magnus’ heart started to tighten, seeing how carefree his Omega was. Magnus could have gotten away with just having Charlotte change his position. But he felt obligated to keep honest.

“You highly underestimate me, Alexander. I could have stayed in there for weeks.” Magnus winked causing a red blush to spark in Alec’s cheeks. Magnus took a deep breath. “Unfortunately I have some news that I want to discuss.”

Alec didn’t say anything so Magnus continued. “I’ve discussed with Charlotte and she has agreed to move you position on the defense.” Alec’s face lit up and his eyes widened. His smile began to form and Magnus paused to smile at him.

“Wait,” Alec’s smiled dropped. “Why is that a bad thing?”

Magnus cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “Because I was the one to put you off the main square in the first place.”

Alec was only silent for, what must have been, only a minute or so but it felt like an eternity. Alec was unreadable and he just stared at Magnus. “I don’t understand,” Alec finally stated.

“When Charlotte, Raphael and I made up positions that night. Charlotte and Raphael thought it best to put you at the entrance because of your, almost perfect, record with targets. I made them change it.”

Alec’s voice was flat. “So this entire time... these past few weeks… I’ve been in the shittiest defense location, doubting my place on the team… and it was because of you?” Magnus got up and went to walk over to Alec and he jumped up and backed away from Magnus. “No! You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to just act like…” Alec’s voice died out and he just looked at Magnus with disgust. “Why?”

“Alec I made a choice. It was about your safety.”

Alec looked like he had been slapped. “You don’t think I can do it.” Magnus initially thought it was a question, but realized Alec had made a statement.

“Alexander, that’s not what this is about.”

“Than what is it about!?” Alec screamed. “That day on the train you suggested this! You were open to it. You gave me…” Alec stopped talking and shook his head and let his gaze fall down. “How could you do this?”

Magnus knew he was beginning to get defensive but he couldn’t stop himself. “I’m pack leader.” He snapped at the omega. “I make the final decisions and I had my reasons!”

“I can fight, I can do this job.”

“You’re my omega!” Magus said. “You’re my omega and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t”

“Sebastian is after you!” Magnus yelled his voice rising high and feeling his eyes shift. “I am responsible for you! When I took you in I didn’t think you’d be a fighter! I’ve tried to give you what you want, but I am the pack leader and if I decide it is too dangerous for you than it is!”

It wasn’t until he said it, that he realized how terrible he sounded. The anger haze slowly left and he saw that Alec was responding to the pheromones Magnus was excreting. Alec’s eyes were unable to focus and he kept swallowing, Magnus could see his Adams apple moving. He seemed like a million miles away.

“Alexander,” he sighed taking a deep breath. “That came out wrong…“

Alec looked up and Magnus saw the corner of Alec’s eyes become watery. At their eye contact Alec immediately looked down. “Is there anything else you needed Alpha?”

Magnus felt his muscle tighten in his stomach. It felt like all of his intestines were knotting up. Alec’s voice was so dry and distant. It wasn’t the “Alpha” Magnus was use to hearing from Alec.

“Don’t be like this,” Magnus sighed. “I have way too much going on to have you and I fighting at the same time.”

Alec looked up and scrunched his eyebrows. “You’re right. You shouldn’t be worried about someone you took in. Not when Luke’s in trouble and you have a whole war to deal with.”

“I said, that came out wrong! Don’t you dare start that shit with me!“ Magnus stopped realizing he was yelling and growling between breaths. The growl caused an instant reaction and Alec dropped to the floor and knelt. Magnus thought his own heart stopped beating. _Shit shit shit!_ Magnus went to comfort the omega but Alec flinched at his touch.

“I don’t know what to say to you.” Alec said unable to make eye contact.

Magnus backed up and leaned against his desk. In an ideal world, this conversation would have gone better. He would have been able to convince Alec to pursue a new career. But deep down, he knew his omega wouldn’t change with war approaching. Magnus was grateful he already talked to Charlotte this morning about it.  “Charlotte requested that you meet with her to go over our new position. She wants you to be at the school house during defense, just outside the main circle because the schools roof is a good spot to defend the main circle too.”

Magnus hoped that his soft voice was enough to get Alec to stand and at least relax again. Magnus wanted to hug him, apologize profusely. But he felt something new with Alec something he hadn’t felt before and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“We have dinner tonight with everyone,” Alec practically whispered. Magnus nodded. “I would like permission to miss dinner with everyone, if I don’t feel up to it.”

Magnus wanted to tell him that they could have dinner together, talk some more, and fix this. But the tension in Alec’s shoulders made him stop. “Baby, you don’t need my permission. Of course you can miss dinner.”

Alec nodded and stood up, his jaw tight. “Anything else you need from me?”

 “No,” he sighed. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes Alpha.” Before Magnus could protest it, Alec left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Magnus sat back in his chair and put his head in his hands. Whatever nerve he hit with Alec was chilling. That feeling in his gut that made him feel connected and feed off of Alec’s emotions, felt blank.

He thought about going after the Omega. But he worried his presence would cause more trouble.

***

After his argument with Magnus, Alec went to Charlottes office at the training center and confronted her about the whole situation. He wasn’t mad at her, she was just following orders. But he made her promise to be honest with him in the future otherwise there was no point of him being on the team. When she told him his official assignment, he was excited. He was assigned to the school. It was in the center of town and the roof was an amazing advantage point. “I want you to go introduce yourself to Lydia, the school principle. She is excited to meet you in person, she was sick for the run.” Alec was so excited for his new position; he went straight to the school.

Alec walked to the school house and it was not that far away from the training center. He smiled at those he passed who waved. He tried his best to pretend that he was not shaken.

The school building was a relatively small old stone building that looked more like a mini castle than anything else. He walked up the few stairs to the main entrance and walked in. The smell of books, construction paper, and cafeteria food hit his nose instantly. The amount of children and different scents was overwhelming, but after taking slow breaths, he was able to ignore the sensory overload.  The office was the first door on the left, while the nurse’s office was the first on the right. Otherwise there was a hallway that went left or right and a stair case straight ahead that had sets of stairs going to a second floor and to a basement.

Alec went into the office and let the older secretary know he was here to see Ms. Brandwell. He sat on of the chairs in the waiting area. There were two children sitting in the chairs perpendicular to him by the security.  Alec was grateful he thought against wearing his gear, it was bad enough the secretary and two boys on punishment were staring at him.

“Mr. Lightwood?” A tall blonde woman appeared from the door way.

“Alec is fine, Ms. Brandwell.” Alec said getting up and shaking her hand.

“In that case call me Lydia.” She smiled and gestured for Alec to come in her office. The office itself was pretty big. It had a small square table for parent or teacher meetings. Her desk was filled with folders neatly aligned in piles. She had several filing cabinets behind her desk and a large plant by the window. With the light purple walls was dark brown furniture and it felt calming. Alec thought about how he use to hate the principal’s office, but Lydia seemed to bring tranquility to it.

“I’m delighted that you’re here.” Lydia said sitting down.

“I’m glad. Charlotte mentioned you were resistant in the beginning, I wasn’t sure…”

“Yes,” Lydia smiled. “I refused to have an alpha stationed at the school and the last beta that guarded here was not good with children, so I refused to accept guards. Too many of our children were terrified when they started patrolling.”

“Why me then?” Alec asked.

“Well, Charlotte said that you were a very talented soldier. But you were not overbearing. Also, to be honest, it does not hurt that you are a male omega.”

Alec must have made an annoyed face because Lydia continued quickly. “Please, I was not trying to be rude. But Omega’s are naturally more patient with children… well everyone really. And, I mean while they are rare, I want our children to see that Male omegas, omega’s in general too, can be protectors.”

Alec couldn’t help but grin. “That’s awfully progressive of you.”

They continued to chat about Alec’s role. Alec would be coming here each school day to build rapport with the teachers and children. Should an emergency arise, the children will be directed into the 4th floor which is really just the auditorium. On weekends, families can bring the children to the school for safety too should an emergency occur. In the auditorium, the teachers would block the windows. Alec would have access to the children and the roof giving him a good spot to shoot at intruders who attempt to come in the two entrances. Lydia gave Alec all the keys to the building and the codes to lock the building down. For an antique looking building, it had all the hidden, top grade security measures. Every window was bulletproof, the doors were nearly shatterproof. It made sense why inside the school there would be only one soldier and the perimeter on the street guarded more, once the school went on lock down, they were indestructible.

Lydia gave Alec a tour of the building. The fourth floor was only the large auditorium with a grand stage. The third floor was the high school, the second floor was the middle school, and the first floor was the elementary school while the basement had the specialized classrooms and the cafeteria. Each grade only consisted of one or two classes. But that was it. Over all Lydia said they had less than 400 students.

Towards the end, Lydia brought Alec down the hallway on the first floor. “Our kindergarteners have been afraid, with the extra security around town. I was wondering, if not today, maybe tomorrow you can spend some time with them.”

Alec would have scheduled for tomorrow, but he had no desire to go back home. “I’d love to today. If it’s not an issue with their teacher.”

“I can go check!” Lydia said and gestured for Alec to wait in the hall. It only took a minute or two before she returned with another woman. “Alec, this is Beth. She is our kindergarten teacher.” They introduced themselves and spoke briefly about the classroom climate.

Beth went in. “Okay you guys, one two three, eyes on me.”

The students repeated, “one two eyes on you,” and the room settled down. They were all on the carpet sitting in front of the board.

“This is our new friend, Mr. Alec,” she pointed to Alec and he waved to the group, who stared at him will wide eyes and open mouths. “He is going to be in the school with us and practice our safety drills with us.”

“ARE YOU A SOLDIER?” One small red head boy asked loudly.

“Bobby! We still raise our hands, even when guests are here.” The little boy, Bobby, rose his hand and repeated the question.

“I am.” Alec said to the group. “I’ll be here to keep you safe, along with your teachers and Ms. Lydia.”

A little blonde girl with large glasses raised her hand and Alec nodded to her. “But, you don’t look like the man that use to be here.”

“I don’t. I chose to wear my comfy clothes today.”

“But Mr. Alec!” Another girl raised her hand. “Are you always going to wear your comfy clothes?”

“Well, sometimes I will wear things that might look scary. I have a bow and arrow, but they will never come out unless it’s an emergency.”

“Like when we run out of pizza on Fridays and have to wait?” Bobby chimed in.

“No, I don’t think they’ll come out then,” Alec laughed.

“Remember those lock down drills we’ve been doing?” Beth asked the group. They all nodded proudly. “Mr. Alec will only take out those weapons if it’s a real emergency and not a drill.”

“Mr. Alec!” A brunette boy with two missing front teeth shouted. “Our class always does the best in lock downs!”

Alec gasped. “You do!?”

He sat down on the carpet and the kids automatically formed a circle around him. Bobby was the only one that kept scooting closer to Alec. Beth smiled and gave the class time to ask him questions. A little girl Ariel wanted to know if he and Magnus were married yet. A little boy named Justin wanted to know if Alec painted his eyes that blue with markers. Jasmine, asked if he could stop in every day. While Demetri wanted Alec to teach the class fighting moves. After they asked Alec several more questions, their teacher declared reading time and they scattered. Bobby however stayed close to Alec observing him with fascination. “How about I read a few pages of your book with you?” Alec asked.

Bobby gasped and ran to his cubby where he grabbed a book called “Yellow” which had an item that is yellow on each page. Bobby started off sitting next to Alec, but as he read, and Alec helped him sound out the words, Bobby moved closer and he eventually leaned on Alec’s side and rested his head against Alec’s arm.

***

Alec ended up reading with Bobby until the class had to get ready for dismissal. He stayed and Lydia introduced him to the other teachers that were still in the building. By the time he left it was 4:00pm. He really didn’t want to go home and he didn’t want to think about the awful fight he had with Magnus. The kids cheered him up, but the entire time he still had the lingering pain in his chest. He could feel bits and pieces of Magnus’ emotions and none of them were positive. They all were a mix of frustration and anxiousness. But in Alec’s anger, he couldn’t have cared less about Magnus’ worries.

So Alec went to the training center and worked out. He destroyed the punching bag after an hour. He lifted weights for both his arms and legs, no longer caring about his normal routine. And then he spent the next hour practicing archery with both the still and moving targets. By the time he was finished there he saw it was 6:00pm, right around when dinner would be starting.

He could have gone back to the mansion, ate dinner with everyone and acted like everything was okay. But when he looked down the road he would walk on, his body felt an ache and he decided against it. He went into the empty ally and stripped his clothes, folding them in a tight roll so when he shifted he could carry them in his mouth.

He shifted for the first time since the run and felt his body loosen all tension. Before he could think twice, he took off down to the woods.

***

Magnus had been having a terrible afternoon. After his fight with Alec, he had to sit through two meetings, one with Raphael and Ragnor about sending back up for Luke. They ended up sending 15 Soldiers to assist Luke. While it did not seem like much, Luke did not want too many soldiers all at once. Magnus could understand that. Luke was set on the fact that the most recent visitor was one of Sebastian’s spies. But if Magnus sent all his soldiers to Luke, it would prove that Luke was hiding something. So they decided to send groups of 5 soldiers to Luke’s territory over the next three days. Thankfully, Raphael did not choose either of Alec’s siblings for that.

“It’s only a matter of time before we are going to be fight his pack, we need to keep our newest members training. They’re good, but I don’t want to send them off yet.” Raphael said when Ragnor suggested Jace and Izzy go.

“You just don’t want to send Isabelle off,” Ragnor mocked.

Magnus raised his eyebrows while Raphael shook his head to the both of them. “We are just friends.” In an attempt to get eyes off him Raphael added, “How’d your talk with Alec go?”

Magnus sighed. “That bad huh?” Ragnor asked.

“Let’s just say any trust I’ve built with him could be out the window.” Magnus sulked as he signed the order to send the 15 soldiers.

“He has to know it was because you care about him.” Ragnor added.

He wanted his friend to be right, honestly he did. But the issue was not the lying he did but how he handled Alec today. The awful things that came out of his mouth. “ _When I took you in”_ kept replaying in Magnus’ head. Not only that, but he couldn’t shake the way Alec responded to his temper. He’d never seen Alec submit like that. Not even in heat. And when he checked out like that, there was nothing in his eyes and he seemed so…lost.

Magnus could only smile and nod, too upset to talk about it with his friends.

His second meeting, that would take him until dinner, was with Tessa at the town hall. He spent the first portion hearing concerns from the town. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mostly towns people wanting to know how they could help and increase safety. Once those were done and he and Tessa finished brainstorming some communication ideas to increase confidence in the town, they packed up to leave. Just as they were leaving the room, Lydia  Brandwell walked to their room. “Hello my dear,” Magnus said. “Is everything okay?” He wanted to ask about Alec, but Lydia rarely came to speak to him about concerns.

“Yes,” she smiled. “I just finished locking down the school for the night. I wanted to thank you and Charlotte for putting Alec at the school.”

“How was he?” Tessa asked with a soft smile and bounce in her voice.  Magnus and Tessa both gestured to the extra leather chair in Tessa’s office and they all sat down.

“Great!” Lydia said leaning back against the wooden chair. “All the teacher she met responded well to him.”

“Wonderful!” Tessa said. “Any concerns about the placement or questions?”

“No,” Lydia said. “I actually wanted to tell you how well our students responded to him. The kindergarteners met him, and they adored him. Our one student Bobby has a terrible time with focus and reading. He’s constantly in my office because he gets so frustrated and disrupts the entire class.” Magnus felt his heart start to pick up speed- sensing where Lydia was going with this story. “Today, however, a certain soldier read with him. Not only did Bobby stay seated and not disrupt the class, but he actually tried to read the words. Sounded them out and everything.”

Magnus couldn’t help but beam with gratification. He and Alec had never talked about children. They haven’t had the time. Hell, they haven’t even had sex yet or finished their mate bond. But Magnus could feel his inner spirit fill with pride knowing his omega was good with children.

After the meeting, he and Tessa returned to the mansion and dinner was ready. Magnus ate hoping Alec would have returned. When asked about it, he pretended Alec was busy with Charlotte. Everyone knew that Magnus was lying, but no one questioned it. Not even Alec’s siblings.

He made sure Emily brought a serving to their suite for when Alec returned. He needed to clear his head, so he did what he knew best. He went into their back yard, behind his empty guests’ house, rolled a pair of sweatpants together and shifted.

***

Alec had to have been running for at least two hours. He howled a few times when he was in his head too much. He kept playing their fight over and over in his head. In the beginning of their relationship, he thought Magnus did him a favor. But after all they’ve done these past few weeks, and after his heat, Alec truly believed Magnus looked at him like a normal partner and not someone he “took in.”

Alec finally became too tired and trotted to the waterfall he and Magnus stayed at during the last run. Alec finally felt his body calming down. It had been on edge since Magnus had screamed at him. He tried to ignore and pretend that he never submitted to Magnus. But he did and after avoiding the thought all day, it was time to process that experience.     

Magnus’ voice had been so angry. Alec hadn’t heard anger like that, directed towards him, since he was with the Clave Pack and Aldertree and his minions would scream at him in omega training. When Magnus had snapped today, he couldn’t help but go to that place he was in months ago.

Alec stared out into the water off the small cliff and watched as the slow waterfall fell into the lake in front of him. He laid down and stared out at his territory, trying his best to stay calm as  the memories flooded his mind. 

He thought about the beatings he use to endure back when he first presented. He was trained to fight, to survive, and then after his presentation, Aldertree tried to reverse everything he had spent his life learning. Alec can still feel the punches they would throw at him when he’d forget to address them properly or would get questions wrong during “exams.” He could still feel the beatings on his ribs. The memories so strong that as he took a breath, he could still feel the pain of the broken ribs he received when he first refused to bow to Aldertree’s minions. He could still feel the cuts and bruise made on his face as the beat him when he did not comply. He knew Magnus would never hurt him, he could feel that in his core. But in the moment, he felt distraught by his memories and emotions.

He laid down and tried to let the sounds around him relax his body even further. He let his mind wander to all the kisses him and Magnus have shared. The way Magnus holds him close in the mornings and kisses Alec’s head when he burrows into the Alpha’s warmth. Alec thought of the morning after his heat, how sore Magnus was by the position they fell asleep in, but denied any pain because he loved holding Alec close. He thought about how he picked up his pace whenever he saw Magnus after a long day, and just wanted to get closer to the alpha. He pictured his life without Magnus, even before his heat. Before presenting Alec had felt the pressure of being a leader, fighting for his siblings, and meeting the demands of his parents. But here with Magnus, at least until today, he could just take time figure out who he was and what he wanted.

Before he knew it, the positive memories gave him the peace to drift asleep.

***

Magnus ran throughout the woods, letting the crisp air fill his lungs. The leaves were crunching beneath him and as he ran. He had sprinted throughout the territory and was ready for a break. As he walked to his favorite spot he tried to problem solve. After all, this was his fault. Not only had he interfered with Alec’s work and lied to him about it, but while Alec made valid points, Magnus became defensive and hurt the man he adores.

He hadn’t come up with a single idea when he landed on the waterfall cliff and saw the beautiful wolf sleeping. He recognized Alec’s wolf immediately. The white fur with small black highlights on the paws and a jet black tail. As an omega his wolf was slightly smaller and more delicate than a beta (definitely smaller than an alpha).  

Alec was sleeping and Magnus already missed the piercing blue eyes Alec and his wolf form had. Alec was laid out and had his front paws crossed in front of his face. The black patch of fur by Alec’s nose crinkled as Alec moved in his sleep. If Alec came here that had to be a hopeful thing right? He came to their spot. On the other hand, he may still be too angry or scared of Magnus. Sneaking up on him now would be no good either.

Just as Magnus was going to retreat, he heard soft whimpers coming from the omega. As if Alec was having a terrible dream. Magnus froze at first, waiting for the soft whines to stop. But they didn’t. Alec’s body had begun to shake.

Magnus slowly walked over to his mate and nuzzled Alec’s with his nose. A gesture, in both forms, that always relaxed the omega. Magnus gave a soft lick to his cheek. It felt safer in wolf form to be this close to him. Maybe because they couldn’t yell at each other this way. He kept nuzzling the omega until the soft sobs quieted and he cuddled into the omega and rested his head next to Alec’s.

His mind finally stopped racing and he felt his heartbeat calm down. Magus finally came to the realization that Alec was truly his better half. Alec’s presence, even if it was in sleeping form, was the ultimate anchor. Alec never held back from Magnus. He spoke honestly and was the only person in the world, Magnus usually never had a problem with, that could put the alpha in his place.

He looked over at Alec sleeping. He pictured Alec not in his life and Magnus could only imagine a dark colorless world without the omega in it. He thought about what Lydia said today. He imagined Alec reading with a small child and filled with hope for their future.

He rested his head against Alec’s and looked out into the scene before him, day dreaming a world after all this.

***

Alec felt strange as he woke up. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he woke because the drastic difference in temperature throughout his body. His right side was cold and he felt the breeze but on the left, he felt warmth and pressure against his side. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed Magnus next to him. His brown fur was soft against his own and the weight of Magnus’ body against his side felt comforting and safe.

Alec wanted to hold a grudge. A large part of him wanted to knock Magnus off him, scream, and run away. Magnus had been arrogant, defensive, and downright hurtful. He lied and he was acting like Alec was the problem. Alec spent most of the day feeling like some puppy that was adopted out of pity.

But right now… he felt Magnus. The Magnus he was use to. They were almost mated. They were almost what he hoped to be “forever.”  Alec was still deciding what to do, when Magnus realized Alec was awake and looked at him curiously.

Alec shifted first and Magnus followed his lead. “Hi,” Alec said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hi.” Magnus smiled. It wasn’t his full smiled that reached his cheeks, but enough to show kindness. “I hope you don’t mind, I was coming here and I saw you whimpering in your sleep.”

Alec just nodded. He wanted to say thank you. But he also wanted to scream at the man in front of him. Alec settled for sitting on the cliff in a crossed legged position. Magnus sat next to him. “I’m sorry Alexander.”

Alec could hear his heartbeat in his ears and felt out of breath suddenly.

“I’m not use to people telling me I’m wrong. I got defensive.”

“And?” Alec said, not letting Magnus off the hook so easily.

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s sass. “And I was hurtful.”

“You were.” Alec said honestly. Magnus loved that about the omega. He was so brutally honest, it made him endearing. “I kept thinking about how I could have acted differently. But, I was so hurt. I know the fair thing to do is say that I should have not bit your head off right away. But… I’m not sorry for it Magnus. You broke my trust and then you made me feel like…like all we are, all I am to _you_ is a charity case.”

Magnus sat silently but nodded, both men never looking at one another. It was several minutes before Magnus turned and faced the omega. Alec’s eyes shifted around, but he never turned to look at the alpha directly. “That day on the train, I told you about the army, I was open to you having a dangerous job. But, I think a part of me never thought of it as real. And then you picked home turf and I thought, _thank god he’ll be safe._ But now… with a security breach- a war- becoming more of a reality to prepare for, I just keep thinking about how I just got you. I can’t imagine losing you…I can’t fathom a future without you in it”

Alec finally turned and faced Magnus. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as if he was about to ask a question, but had no voice to use.

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek with his one hand. The tan skin contrasted against Alec’s pale face was glowing in the sunset lighting. “I went to the Clave Territory because your sister wrote me a letter. I planned to meet you because I felt sorry for the situation. And then I saw you being feisty with the bartender and then I realized who you were and I couldn’t image anyone else but you. I entertained your sister’s plan out of pity but I started this mate bond with you because you were what I have been waiting for.” A single tear appeared at the crease of Alec’s right eye, just above the finger that Magnus was using to caress the omega’s cheek. “You are not a charity case to me Alexander. You’re becoming my entire world.”

“You’re mine too,” Alec whispered and pressed his forehead against Magnus’. “I’m in love with you Magnus.”

Magnus Eskimo kissed Alec’s nose, barely removing his forehead from Alec’s. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have commented! I received some input about putting chairman meow in this and I love that idea! But I'm not sure how I want to incorporate it and when (I feel like it should have been in an early chapter). I may do a bonus chapter? Like an extra scene? I don't know, but to those who wanted it, trust me I heard you :) 
> 
> I know this ended abruptly. I initially planned for Alec and Magnus' first time to be after the chaos of the war. But I got an idea in my head for it and if I continued more of this chapter it would take away from that scene... soooooo I'm almost 99% sure their first time will be next chapter. If anyone has input, please share, I love hearing your ideas!
> 
> To clarify. I picture Alec and Magnus looking like the characters in the book, however I really like some of the show characters so that's why there is overlap. I'm super laid back on this. I apologize to those that are thrown off, but this is a story for fun and a way to destress so I am not always super focused on those details. 
> 
> Also, I did not want to spend too much detail on Alec's flashbacks. I wanted to show a glimpse of it and leave room for Alec and Magnus to address some of his trauma in later chapters. If anyone has input on this, feel free to share. 
> 
> Thank you again for your patience! I'm hoping to have the next chapter in a week. I'm really going to try and not take forever this time!


	11. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's first time... and other stuff in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I finished up my last semester, got a new job, a puppy, and a bunch of stress in between. I've had this written for some time, but hadn't had time to edit and revise it. Hopefully it did not disappoint.   
> As always, not beta read, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated.

First Time

**6 Months Earlier**

_Alec sat in one of Cat’s exam rooms. Magnus had a meeting and the Omega was worried if he asked his new alpha to come along with him, he’d seem too clingy. Magnus had spent the last few days really avoiding his tasks and delegating work to his team, in order to make Alec’s transition simpler._

_Alec and his siblings had only been in their new home a few days, but Alec wanted to get his physical exam as soon as possible so he could begin training again. Cat had agreed to see him after her normal office hours so he did not have to wait in the crowds. They had just finished the stress and endurance test and Cat was pleasantly surprised by Alec’s stamina considering he had not been training and his body was on suppressants for over a year._

_Alec had assumed he just needed to give a blood and urine sample and they’d be done. But when Cat asked him to change into a robe for a full body x-ray, he felt his heart break and disappointment flushed through his system. “She’s never going to pass me now,” Alec thought to himself. But, he still had a dwindling percentage of hope. Maybe he was just being over dramatic._

_He complied with the x-rays and was sitting in the office, back in his clothes, waiting for the first set of lab results and the x-rays. When Cat walked in, she brought his images up on the light board. Her face was flat and she did not appear to be too upset, but Alec saw her eyes. They were a mixture of concern and awkwardness._

_“Just say it Cat,” Alec smiled. “If I didn’t pass it’s fine.” He was trying his best to seem calm yet he felt the sting in his chest._

_Cat sat down in the round stool and turned to Alec, She sighed and smiled. “You really are quite the rationalist.” She laughed softly to herself and leaned closer to Alec after turning to the screen. “I’m giving you a passing health score.”_

_Alec knew his mouth was open wide and his eyes looked dumbstruck. He was shocked. “You’re passing me?”_

_“Yes, on one condition,” She looked over at his x-rays. Alec nodded in agreement. “That you are as honest with me as possible in this conversation.”_

_Alec looked at the floor. Cat is Magnus’ best friend. Sensing Alec’s hesitation Cat added. “I am your doctor Alec. I check off a form saying you are clear, saying no issues with previous injuries. They don’t have access to anything without your written consent. I will not tell Magnus anything you say to me in this office.”_

_“Okay,” Alec sighed. “What do you want to know?”_

_Cat asked about his previous injuries. He explained that the line showing an old fracture, was from when he and Jace crashed their bikes into each other on accident and he flipped over and got hurt. He explained the broken pinky and right hand, middle finger was from getting his fingers caught in a door on two different occasions as a tween._

_“Now the fracture in your cheek healed well, can you tell me more about that injury?”_

_Alec took a deep breath. “When they told me I was going to be mated with Sebastian, I refused and argued with them. Malachi used his brass knuckles.” Cat’s eyes went wide. “That’s also how I got my last concussion.”_

_“How many concussions did you get in the last year?”_

_“Two. My first one was in the beginning of ‘omega training’.” Alec said with an eye roll. “I was not very compliant. But Aldertree got angry whenever they hit my face. You can’t hide the bruises to drooling Alphas if it’s on the face.”_

_“What about the ribs. Each one shows a different coloration.”_

_Alec thought hard. “I’ve broken every rib, two of them twice. It was from the initial beatings. Again, I spent my life training to be an alpha, it wasn’t easy relearning a totally new attitude.”_

_“Okay,” Cat said nodding. “Any pain from those injuries?”_

_“As long as I ice after training my core, I am fine. I take some aspirin if it’s too sore but that’s not often. I’ve only worked out what I can in my room, so it will be something to  monitor with real training.”_

_Cat nodded. “We will check in with pain and any complications weekly. I can either find a quiet time to meet at the mansion or you can stop by, I can create a chart for you to fill out. Whatever is easiest.”_

_They continued to discuss his options and agreed upon consistent check ins. Finally Cat cleared her throat. “Thank you for being so upfront and honest. You’ve been through a lot. A lot of trauma in the past ye-“_

_“I’m fine.” Alec dismissed her immediately._

_“Alec, how often do you think about these experiences?”_

_“Things are changing so fast, I haven’t had a chance to really think about it. I don’t know.”_

_“Part of our check ins will be to monitor any symptoms of depression, PTSD, anxiety, anything. If you are honest, and we work together during any challenges, I will keep you in clean bill of health. But if I get the impression you’re lying or symptoms become a risk to yourself or others in the field, then I will revoke your permission immediately.  Do I make myself clear?”_

_Alec nodded frantically. “Cat, I can’t thank you enough. Honestly. You- you don’t have to do this.”_

_“I do,” Cat smiled. “You have talent Alec, and you’ve been dealt a shitty hand up until now.”” She filled out his medical chart and the approval forms. She smiled, sitting back down. “Have you talked to Magnus about this yet?”_

_“No, not yet.” Alec said playing with his fingers. “We just met, I don’t want to bring it all up to him too soon.”_

_“He’d understand Alec. He didn’t have it easy as a child either. He’d understand.”_

_“I’m just not ready yet.”_

_“Okay,” Cat backed off and returned to the paperwork. “I have one last question. And I promise this is not based on assumptions. It is my obligation as your doctor - an omega’s doctor- to inform you of your contraception options. Have you thought about that yet?”_

***

**Present Day**

“I’m in love with you Magnus”

Those words replayed in Magnus’ head like a new song obsession. Their relationship started so backwards, but here they were admitting their love for one another. After telling Alec he loved him too, he couldn’t stop kissing the Omega’s face whether that be along his eyelids, on the eye crease near his temple, his rosy cheeks, or along his jaw.

They sat there in comfortable silence, exchanging kisses, and snuggling into each other to gain warmth in the cool air. Magnus felt Alec shiver and immediately grabbed Alec’s clothes and they began putting the items on. Magnus pulled Alec’s shirt down for him some more and straightened out the wrinkles with his hands, just another excuse to touch his mate. Alec nuzzled into Magnus’ neck and started placing lazy, soft kisses against Magnus jaw, humming contently as Magnus lifted Alec into his lap so they were heating each other up.

“I’m so in love with you,” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s hair. “I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Magnus added. “I won’t lie to you again.”

Alec looked up and kissed Magnus softly. “I forgive you.” Alec smiled and started kissing Magnus again as if his lips and Magnus skin were magnetically connected. “I love you Magnus,” Alec said, “I trust you,” His voice became quiet, “Don’t make me take that okay?”

Magnus felt like he was given a second chance. Alec’s expression was so open, so trusting as he turned his neck, submission stance, turning his mark to Magnus. “Baby,” Magnus whispered. “Can I ask you something?”

“Mhm,” Alec started scenting Magnus cheek. Magnus started rubbing circles into Alec’s back.

“What happened to you in my office?” Magnus moved his arm so he could brush some of Alec’s hair out of his eyes. Alec froze but did not appear upset. He turned so he was looking at the water. Magnus thought about it, “If you’re not ready to talk about it that’s okay, just know I’m here.”

Alec was silent for a few more minutes and it started to make Magnus uneasy. Maybe he should have waited, that it was too soon after their fight. Alec may feel like he wants to trust Magnus, but things were still fresh.

Suddenly Alec adjusted so he could rest his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “Can we go home? I haven’t been home all day.”

Magnus smiled and gave Alec another kiss. “Of course, let’s go home. I made sure there were some leftovers for you.” Magnus uneasiness melted away as Alec smiled and scented his face again before getting up.

They walked slowly throughout the town, down the central path. As they passed, the central strip of restaurants Magnus heard a squeal. “Mommy Mommy! It’s Mr. Alec! Mr. Alec! Mr. Alec! Hi Mr. Alec!”

The couple turned to see a frizzy red haired boy, tugging a woman with dark red hair, in a waitress uniform for Taki’s. Magnus checked his clock and saw it was 8:30pm. “Alpha Bane, It’s wonderful to see you.”

“Mommy mommy! This is our school soldier I was telling you about!” Bobby finally let go of his mother and ran to Alec waving his hand wildly to say hello. Magnus watched as Alec crouched down to high five the small boy. “Bobby! Magnus, this is my new friend Bobby. Bobby this is Magnus,” Alec said.

It was clear that Bobby had just realized Magnus, his pack leader, was standing near him. His mouth was open wide and he held his hand out and puffed his chest. “Hello Mr. Magnus-Alpha Magnus- Alpha Bane.” Bobby said confusing his titles and looking to his mom. She smiled softly. His mother’s name was Rebecca and Magnus had granted her asylum when she was pregnant with the child. She left an abusive husband in the west and ended up wondering the area, one of Raphael’s soldiers on patrol found her and offered her help.

“How are you Rebecca?” Magnus asked. She looked surprised to be remembered.

“Wonderful, sir. I usually do not keep him out so late, but my sitter bailed so he spent the night at work with me.”

“You helped your mom at work?” Alec asked.

“Yes!” Bobby said nodding vigorously. His mother chuckled. “I brought all the people their menus and pies _and_ told them the specials!”

“No way! That’s a big job!” Alec looked genuinely excited for the boy. “You are quite talented!”

Bobby preened and looked at his mother. She patted his on the head. “His teacher told me that you read with him today. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. We had fun right?” Alec said looking Bobby who nodded and told Magnus all about the book “Yellow.”

They talked briefly before Rebecca excused them to head home. As they said goodbye, Bobby shook Magnus hand again and high fived Alec. Just as he turned and walked a few steps he paused and turned around. Bobby ran to Alec and gave him a hug around his leg. Alec reached down and hugged him back. “Good Night Mr. Alec. I hope the bed bugs don’t bite,” Bobby’s voice was soft and vulnerable, a side Magnus wouldn’t have imagined coming from the energetic boy.

“You too buddy.” Alec said tightening his grip. “I’ll stop by during reading to check in on your tomorrow. Okay?”

“Kay, night!” Bobby ran to his mom and grabbed her hand, telling his mother about his plan to show Mr. Alec how good of a reader he was.

Magnus did his best to stay calm. His instinct was to pin the omega on the nearest wall and knot him. Seeing Alec being so good with the 5 year old made Magnus instincts go haywire. He took a deep breath and smiled grabbing Alec by the arm to link them together. “Mr. Alec, you are quite the child whisperer.”

Alec started blushing. “It’s just one kid,” he scratched the back of his head. Magnus paused and pulled Alec by the collar for a firm kiss.

“One rambunctious kid that hung on every word you said.” Magnus nipped at Alec’s bottom lip.

“If I didn’t know any better Alpha Bane, I’d say you were smitten.” Alec said, his blush slowly disappearing as his confidence grew.

Magnus kissed up to Alec’s ear and whispered, “More than smitten, love.”

Alec gulped, his cheeks regaining color. “More?”

“Mhm,” Magnus licked his earlobe. “I have an omega that’s a soldier, a home maker, and has a fan club of kindergarteners.” Alec let out a soft huff. “I’m feeling very possessive,” Magnus growled nightly and kissed the tip of Alec’s ear. “I’m feeling admiration.” He kissed the spot behind Alec’s ear. “I’m feeling lucky- no- grateful.” He added. “And even horny,” Magnus said biting the skin where Alec’s neck and shoulder meet. “Just to name a few.”

Alec was frozen, his eyebrows high, his breath quick. “I…”

Magnus smiled, gave Alec a quick kiss and started to pull him down their path. “Come on love, I think we’ve given the town busy bodies enough of a show.”

Alec looked like he was pondering something. His eyes moved back and forth like he was silently comparing two options. Magnus pulled Alec close and talked to Alec calmly about how Lydia visited and that was how he knew the kids loved him.

As they approached the mansion steps Alec paused. “Magnus?”

“Yes love?”

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ neck. “Did you mean it? What you said before?”

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s hip and let his finger go under the hem of his shirt. “Every word.”

Alec paused for a quick second and stood straighter. Magnus could feel the hunger piercing his eyes. Alec suddenly leaned in and began kissing Magnus hard. His teeth bumped into Magnus’ and he pushed his tongue into the Alpha hungrily. The kiss caught fire and Magnus started taking back control, maneuvering Alec so he was pressed against the wall. He let his hands grip the omega’s hips tightly and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Alec’s pants. Magnus stopped kissing Alec’s lips and began sucking on the sensitive spots on Alec’s neck. Alec let out breathy moans. “Mag- Magnus!” Alec whimpered.

“What is it love?” Magnus asked between bites and kisses.

Alec pulled back, they both caught their breaths. Alec leaned into Magnus so he could whisper in his ear. “I want you inside me.”

***

Alec initially sounded so sure. He looked so confident when he told Magnus that he wanted to lose his virginity. Magnus hadn’t expected that. He knew they were going to be intimae and have great makeup activities, but he never expected tonight would end in make-up sex.

Magnus’ silence began to make the omega nervous and suddenly Alec started stuttering. “Never mind, sorry that was so – just ahh- lets go in yeah?” Alec said, his face as red as an apple and sweat forming on the edges of his face. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand which had gone all sweaty.

“Stop apologizing,” Magnus said softly, before kissing Alec’s fingers. “I love that plan.”

Alec smiled nervously, “good… good. Yeah. Okay.” He said blushing some more.

“But first things first,” Magnus laughed lightly. “You need to eat dinner.”

Magnus led Alec quietly up the main set of stairs; they both ignored the sounds of their friends and family in the game room and living room. Magnus’ heart was beating like a steady drum, but his brain was moving faster than his movements.

There was still so much he wanted to talk to Alec about. More about Alec’s reaction this afternoon. More about Alec’s thoughts and emotions. But he could not deny, he wanted Alec badly. He wanted Alec in every way possible. He wanted to have Alec’s legs wrapped around his waist, to feel Alec’s muscles tensing around his cock. He wanted to show Alec how good the body could feel and make Alec feel beautiful and loved. But he also wanted to bend him over the furniture, knot him properly and show Alec a good rough romp.

Alec sat down at the table while Magnus heated up his plate. Instead of sitting across from Alec, Magnus slid his chair next to Alec and stole a bit of chicken off his plate, causing Alec to fake being annoyed. “Hey, you had your chicken.”

Alec took a couple more bites before suddenly holding a bite on his fork in front of Magnus’ lips. Magnus took a bite and once he finished chewing he kissed Alec’s cheek, sensing the omega was getting nervous.

“Can we go back to our earlier conversation?” Magnus asked scenting Alec’s nose once the omega’s plate was clear.

Alec took a deep breath. “What do you want to know?” Alec’ eye were focused on his empty plate.

Magnus felt a nervousness in his core from Alec’s silhouette. Magnus looked down and saw Alec’s fingers shaking slightly. He took that as a sign to pull Alec to the lounge chair in their living room. He lay down and pulled Alec down into his chest so they were fitting up together lounging. Magnus rubbed Alec’s arms and chest soothingly. He kept his fingers above the clothing to keep the touches innocent – well as innocent as an alpha about to have sex with an omega could be.

Magnus could feel Alec taking deeper, steadier, breaths and his body was no longer shaking. Magnus squeezed Alec before starting. “When  we were fighting, I felt a strong freeze response from you. And then it quieted down,” Magnus was frustrated with the fact that it was so difficult to describe the strange feeling Magnus felt. “Then you just- you just submitted, I felt fear and pain and then it just felt blank.” Alec allowed Magnus to hold him tighter but did not say anything. “I don’t want to make things harder. I just want to help.”

“You do help. Things are good Magnus.” Alec said turning so he could give Magnus a half smile.

“But you had a whole life before me. A year of what I can only imagine was a hell of a nightmare. You were almost mated to a psychopath-“

“I know!” Alec snapped. Both he and Magnus froze and then Alec grabbed Magnus’ arm so he could pull the Alpha’s arms tighter around him, like you would a blanket. “I know,” he repeated gently.

“Your past is yours. But… I am here.” Magnus sighed, feeling defeated. Maybe Alec just wasn’t ready for him.

Alec stayed silent, his heart picking up speed. Suddenly, he got up and walked into the bedroom, telling Magnus he’d be right back. Magnus sat awkwardly on the sofa, suddenly unable to make his body move.

Alec returned with a large envelope. It was triple the size of regular paper. He sat down next to Magnus and opened the clasp gently. “I requested copies of my x-rays from Cat months ago, for this purpose, I just haven’t...” He mumbled pulling out the stack of transparent sheets and turned on the lamp beside them.

Magnus’ brows furrowed and his narrowed his eyes, focusing solely on the images. Alec handed him the picture of his face and chest. Magnus eyes went straight to the darker marks.   
“Those are-“

“Healed fractures.” Alec agreed. “Umm- so…”

“You don’t have to tal-“

“I do, Magnus. I- I want to. I just never wanted to ruin the mood or… Just- ugggghhhh,” Alec grunted rubbing his hands on his face.

“The day I presented, I had just been given a promotion on the team- assistant to our trainer Hodge. They raised me, both the pack officials and my parents, to be the next Alpha. I went from demanding respect, making decisions to being expected to submit, to bow down, say ‘yes sir’ without thinking twice about what I truly wanted. When I didn’t respond to threats against me, they beat me, when those didn’t work; they threatened to ruin Izzy and Jace.”

Magnus listened, taking in the information as Alec explained. Magnus even asked what some of the beatings consisted of. Magnus hated asking, but he needed to know. He needed to know triggers for Alec, what brought him to that scared mindset. He needed to know what brought on  the survive minute by minute mode he was living in for over 365 days. Alec described his fear, what hurt the most. “They would use this tone. With such hatred and dominance, it was painful. Even if I hated them, Omegas- we respond to hatred differently that you Alphas and Betas.”

Suddenly it clicked for Magnus. “You felt that with me this morning, didn’t you?” Magnus held his breath watching Alec nod, only a centimeter or two in an up-down direction.

“I know you weren’t going to hurt me, but that aggressive growl just set my brain off. I’m sor-“

“No,” Magnus said grabbing Alec’s cheeks in his hand. “No. You don’t apologize for that response. You never apologize for your reactions to fear. Okay?” Magnus felt his eyes become watery to the pure relief on his mate’s face. Alec looked as if the weight was dragging his muscles down and it was just released. His eyes brightened, his shoulders shifted to a better posture. “Do you feel overwhelmed by these memories often?”

Alec shook his head. “No, not really. Sometimes I wake up with nightmares. But then…”

“Then?” Magnus said curiously, seeing the blush creep onto the Omega’s cheeks. Magnus ran his index finger across the blush. “Then what?”

“I cuddle with you,” Alec stated. He couldn’t look at Magnus in the eyes. “I move so I can lie on your chest or so we can lie against each other and I focus on where I am or your scent and then I remember that those memories are not my world anymore.”

“And what happens when you deal with Alpha’s at training or just normal triggers for this?”

Alec looked at him curiously. “I guess I haven’t really felt any. I mean, Raphael and Charlotte, they are stern but never threatening. And, everyone knows I’m yours so they are polite. The only one to argue with me, besides you, is Jace and lets face it, he’s not a yeller.” Alec chuckled. “I don’t want you to think you have to tiptoe, just, I don’t know. Maybe, we can figure out something for future fights.”

Magnus smiled at Alec’s comment. He loved how real Alec was. Alec never demanded perfection from him. He was practical and saw growth as something to balance and work with. Magnus nodded and tilted Alec’s chin. “I can’t promise that I won’t yell. I will try my best not to, but I am dramatic,” Magnus scoffed. “Honestly, in the past I was a screamer who made a grand exit with a loud slamming door.”

Alec laughed, “I’m not surprised.”

Magnus playfully hit him on the knee. Then Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I’ll work on that reaction. But can we at least agree that if you need space, we agree on a time to come back to it. I know it will be hard in the moment. But not knowing where you were drove me crazy.”

“I know,” Alec said softly. “I could feel that.”

_Of course,_ Magnus thought to himself. While they were not completely mated, they still felt the strong emotions of each other. If Magnus could sense Alec, than it shouldn’t have been a surprise that Alec felt emotions as well.

“Thank you for telling me this Alexander,” Magnus said kissing Alec on the forehead. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as strong as you.”

Alec preened at that compliment. They sat there for a minute and Magnus tried his best to figure out how to show Alec that he was safe. That Magnus was here for him- all of him. The good and the bad. The present, the future, and the past. That Alec’s shame or imperfections were part of him and part of what Magnus loved.

***

Magnus adjusted so Alec was no longer leaning on the alpha but sitting up on the sofa with his feet on the floor, sitting like he normally would in a chair. Magnus knelt down  in-between Alec’s legs and pulled the x-rays. Alec didn’t respond but he tilted his head and his eyes searched for Magnus’ next move. Magnus began kissing the small fracture spots on Alec’s fingers, then moved to Alec’s cheek. Slowly he worked his way lower.

He could feel the heat radiating off of Alec’s body. “M-Magnus?” Alec asked softly.

“If I had known about these, I would have done this sooner. May I?” Magnus waited for Alec’s permission and held his hands at the hem of Alec’s shirt. When Alec nodded silently, Magnus pulled the top off the omega and smiled before scenting Alec against his cheek. Magnus took his time leaving soft kisses on Alec’s chest. It was as if Magnus had memorized the lines on the x-rays that showed previous breaks and was kissing each mark. Each kiss was so gentle. Alec felt his muscles slowly relaxing from their rigid state. “Ribs they say are the worst. Is it true?” Magnus asked, keeping his lips close to Alec’s skin, never looking up.

Alec took a deep breath, overwhelmed from the sweet attention his soar bones were getting, the love he was being shown, and the beginning signs of a throbbing erection. “Yes,” Alec found himself saying before much thought. “You can’t cast your ribs, you just have to try and stay still.”

“What did you do to sooth the pain?” Magnus asked, starting over and placing kisses again on his chest and abdomen.

“Ice always helped, still does come to think of it. I usually stay at the center to take ice baths after core workouts.”

“What about warm baths?” It was curious, this interaction. Alec couldn’t help but feel equally confused and at peace. On one hand, he thought Magnus and he were going to have sex tonight. But shouldn’t sex be filled with heated kisses and passionate fondling? On the other hand, it was as if a heavy backpack was just removed from his shoulders after telling Magnus bits and pieces. Magnus wasn’t looking at him with pity or disappointment. In fact, Magnus looked…proud?

“I only started taking baths when I met you,” Alec said bucking his hips ever so slightly so Magnus would tilt his head up to meet Alec’s gaze. “They help with everything.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Magnus asked batting his eye lashes.

Alec took Magnus’ right hand and ran it down the outer part of his leg. “It makes these muscles less tight and…” he said moving the ringed hand to his inner thigh, off to the side of where his tented erection was. “And when I take bath’s with you, everything else feels sooo much better,” Alec purred. Magnus’ eyes became dilated and his breathing increased as he stilled his hand on Alec’s inner thigh. He cleared his throat, as if his mouth went dry. It created a confidence in Alec. “I never thought anything could feel so good until our baths.” He leaned down to scent Magnus and connected their other free hands together. Alec played with each of Magnus’ individual fingers. “I never thought someone could have gentle hands like you, but hands that can be so rough.” Magnus gulped and Alec could smell the pheromones leaving Magnus’ body. Alec ran his tongue along Magnus’ fingers. “And I love resting against your firm chest.” Alec trailed his fingers down, so he was unzipping Magnus’ hoodie. “I love that you can dress so delicately and underneath is this strong Alpha who holds me close.” Alec connected his lips to Magnus neck, the Alpha unable to move.

“Alec, about what you said earlier-“

“I meant it. I want you Magnus.” Alec said, suddenly unable to meet his mate’s eyes. “I planned to wait until my next heat, but I can’t anymore. I know we still won’t be completely bonded. But…”

“But?”

“I want you Magnus. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

***

Magnus’ entire world was focused solely on Alec. About making him feel incredibly wonderful and powerful. His omega wasn’t even in heat, and Magnus had felt such a primal instinct to claim Alec from his earlier flirtatious words.

Alec was incredibly sexy. He was extremely fit, but not in an obvious way like his brother was. Alec’s toned frame was hidden well by the loose clothing he wore. Alec was a silent person who was content with being in the background, moving silently among the crowd. But he balanced Magnus in such a way, that Magnus had felt like a new and improved person, just from spending time with the omega.

They moved to the bedroom and Magnus lit the fireplace so they could enjoy the warmth in this cusp of winter weather. Alec removed his pants and changed into his flannel pajama pants. Magnus smirked noticing Alec did not replace his underwear. Magnus stayed in his outfit. He wanted to see Alec’s delicate strong fingers unbutton his top and jeans.

Magnus expected Alec to stand there waiting for instructions, but as Magnus turned to speak his lips collided with the confident omega. Alec ran his tongue on Magnus’ bottom lip seeking permission to his mouth. Magnus relaxed and let Alec dominate the kiss briefly. Magnus tightened his fingers around the back of Alec’s head and tugged gently on Alec’s fine black hair, causing a soft moan from Alec. _Good_ , Magnus thought to himself. Magnus leaned in, grinding their erections together. “Magnus,” Alec huffed. “You’re wearing too much clothes.”

Magnus paused the kiss, pulling his tongue away from the Omega’s. He pulled Alec’s hips closer and Alec hissed in pleasure at the friction it caused. “Take ‘em off me.”

Alec didn’t need to be told twice and his quick fingers moved swiftly at the buttons on Magnus’ shirt. It was amazing to see the confidence in Alec. It would come in waves and Magnus began to see that there were some things that came naturally to Alec. Alec bent down, kneeling in front of his Alpha. He pulled down Magnus jeans and placed open mouth kisses at Magnus’ covered cock. Magnus moaned at the teasing kiss and the wetness those kisses were causing both from his saliva and Magnus’ precome.

Alec looked up at Magnus and smiled before quickly pulling the briefs down and running his tongue down Magnus shaft and sucking eagerly at Magnus’ balls. Magnus let a moan escape his throat. “Alec you don’t-“

“Shhhh,” Alec pulled off with a _pop_ and scolded before giving Magnus a mischievous grin. “I’m doing something.”

Magnus chuckled and ran his hands through Alec’s hair, doing his best to keep his hips still and not become overzealous. Magnus had blown Alec before. The first time after their mini fight over Camille. The second time was during Alec’s heat and Magnus added finger stimulation to help the omega feel full and at ease. It wasn’t his knot, but it made the pain decrease.

This was the first time Alec had taken charge and initiated oral. Magnus was torn. It felt so good to have his cock inside Alec’s hot, wet, mouth- with his soft tongue swirling around as he moved up and down. Magnus was so relaxed and pleasured that he closed his eyes and tilted his back against the wall he was now leaning against. But he could not tear his eyes away from the sight beneath him. Alec on his knees. Alec’s plump, reddening lips circled around Magnus’ large cock, the noises coming from Alec’s sucking. The way Alec gracefully moved his head as he took Magnus deeper and deeper. Magnus wanted to coach Alec a bit. Tell him he could suck harder or to relax his jaw some more. He wanted to tell Alec that his tongue was heavenly and, despite some needed direction, he was amazing for an oral virgin.

Magnus felt his balls tighten and his stomach clench before pulling himself out of the omega’s mouth. Alec used his knuckles to rub the saliva that had dripped down the side of his mouth before giving Magnus a smile, knowing exactly what could have happened. Instead of following Magnus instruction to stand up, Alec kissed the tip of Magnus’ slit and lapped up the precome that was still forming before standing.

Magnus lost all self control. He pushed Alec to the bed and began to grind against the omega. Magnus began to suck on Alec’s nipples and glide his hand lower when Alec mumbled something against his lips. “What was that, love?”

Alec’s lips were still swollen from kisses and his eyes were blown with desire. “I- I can’t get slick out of heat.” Alec said, his speech rushed and force. A glimmer of shame filled his face.

Magnus’ heart squeezed seeing the Omega’s face as his eyes looked away. It was almost damned if you do, damned if you don’t situation. Omega’s, specifically male omegas, were stereotyped to be nothing but breeding machines and driven by claiming and knotting. But, as Magnus had learned through research recently, that most male omega’s could only produce slick and become fertile during their heat. Otherwise it was like any other sexual experience between betas and alphas. More importantly Magnus had also learned that only about half of the male mega population could actually conceive and carry a child full term due to increased complications. Magnus could only imagine Alec’s frustration. He was in danger because of the stereotypes, but he wasn’t meeting them - what he thought should be the normal.

Magnus nuzzled Alec’s nose. “I know, baby.” He smiled reassuringly. “That’s what lube is for anyway my love.”

Alec pulled Magnus into a deep kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered against the wet lips.

Magnus chuckled and pushed Alec down so he was lying on his back. Magnus reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube they have used in the past during the run and on a few other occasions.

Magnus moved so he was lying next to Alec on his side. Alec also moved to face his Alpha and Magnus’ body began to pulse with anticipation. “Are you sure about this?” He asked, “Because once we start, it’s going to be terribly hard to stop- I will of course! But-“

“Magnus, I want this,” Alec said scenting him. “I wanted it before my heat, I wanted it yesterday after. I wanted it this morning before we got ready. I wanted it on the cliff at the falls. I want you Magnus. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

It was all the confirmation Magnus needed and he began to climb on top of Alec again, sucking and nipping at the sensitive spots on Alec’s chest and neck. He spent several minutes swirling his tongue around and giving love bites to Alec’s nipples.

Alec’s skin tasted salty from the shifting and sweaty runs. He smelled like earth - that mix of grass and creek water. Magnus spent several minutes nipping and biting Alec’s body. Before pulling Alec’s pants down and kissing his length.

Alec’s natural scent was intoxicating, and while Alec did not produce slick, his natural scent of citrus species felt warmer as he inhaled. Magnus paused, forcing himself to take precautions.

“Alexander,” Magnus said kissing Alec’s thigh and then looking up at him.

“Mmm?” Alec hummed, looking softly. “Alpha?”

Magnus suddenly felt… shy. He never had been shy during sex. Not in many, many years. But here was his omega, in nothing, hard and anxiously anticipating the next move. Magnus initially hated the idea of “virginity” because it added too much pressure and shame to a normal human need and act. But with Alec, he had this desperate desire to make this social construct enlightening and amazing for the omega he had been so worried about losing.

He finally took another breath. “Can you reach into the drawer and grab one of the condom packets?” Magnus had them in his drawer. He got them a month or so before Isabelle’s letter, and knew they wouldn’t be expired.

“Oh um,” Alec sat up on his elbows. “They’re not needed…” He was blushing again. “I-I’ve been on contraceptive medication since my first visit with Cat.”

“What?” Magnus asked, lifting his head higher in shock. He cursed the fact that Cat was a doctor and followed her confidentiality rules so strongly. He was also too grateful to be upset. He needed a second to gain his composure.

“I wasn’t sure when we’d…” Alec gestured between the two of them. “So that day I saw Cat for a physical, she gave me the monthly shot. I mean if it will make you feel better to use a co-“

Magnus kissed Alec hard. Something about hearing that Alec had taken precautions this entire time – six whole months-  gave Magnus chills. “No,” Magnus finally said. “I want to feel you.”

Alec smiled and huffed a small, husky laugh.  Alec was lying on his back, his feet on the mattress, settled on both sides of Magnus who was kneeling in-between the omegas legs. It already felt like he had imagined. Alec’s firm thigh muscles tight against his hips. Alec’s legs were changing between crossing and holding Magnus as the gyrated together to hanging loose at his side. It was as if Alec suddenly was not sure what to do with his legs. Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec’s thighs to move them down.

He ran his tongue from Alec’s chin, down his neck, around both his nipples, and then dipped his tongue into Alec’s belly button, causing Alec to fidget. “Magnus” Alec whined deeply.

Magnus chuckled before lifting his head up. “Fine, I’ll be good.” Magnus amused and ran his tongue to the sensitive skin just above his cock. He loved how neat Alec’s pubes were. He had a thin happy trail that was perfectly trimmed each and every time they had been together.

Magnus sucked a hickey right on the sensitive spot causing Alec to squirm and whimper. “Maa,” Alec whined in delight. Magnus looked up and took Alec into his mouth, reaching behind him to pour a generous amount of lube on his index finger. He rubbed along Alec’s hole and pushed through the first ring of muscle. Alec inhaled slightly deeper, but did not seem in pain. Magnus didn’t think it was possible to be so turned on by the ease to which the finger moved around, but he was. He had to remind himself to take his time, not to rush the prepping process, otherwise he could hurt his omega.

By the time Magnus had inserted the third finger, he had to regretfully pull off Alec’s cock and use his mouth to give small kisses on his thighs instead. The last thing he needed was for this to be over before it started.

“Magnus, please,” Alec groaned when Magnus found the bundle of nerves again. “I’m ready. I’m ready.” Alec rolled his hips as if he was bouncing on Magnus’ member, Alec smiled flirtatiously yet desperately. “Can’t you tell, Alpha?” Alec teased in a higher tone. “Can’t you feel me ready for you?”

_Fuck,_ Magnus thought to himself.  He took a deep breath that he then realized was an external growl of lust. He pushed himself up and Alec sat up to grab the lube. This time he poured a substantial amount on his hand. He smirked up at Magnus and stroked him in a fluid motion. Magnus relaxed and began thrusting into Alec’ hand.  It felt so good, to the point that it hurt. His dick needed Alec like something he never felt before. Magnus pulled back and aligned himself with Alec’s hole.

He was about to warn Alec, _tell me if it hurts to much._ But Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus softly then turned to nuzzle the spot just next to his ear. “I’ll tell you if I need you to stop or slow down.”

Magnus couldn’t help but allow a smile to form from ear to ear. “Promise?”

“I swear,” Alec whispered before lying back down, taking a deep breath and relaxing his entire frame.

Magnus wondered if it was even possible to feel any closer to the man in front of him. When he breached him, he focused on the tightness in Alec’s legs as he constricted his muscles from the intrusion. He focused on the one bead of sweat forming on Alec’s temple, and the way his jaw flexed as he clenched from the initial pain. It was as if Magnus could hear the light _flap_ of Alec’s high lashes fluttering open and closed.

Magnus did his best to stay still, but the omega was tight and experimentally clenching and moving around him. “Baby,” Magnus grunted, too lost in desire to ask the right questions. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, his fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Alpha,” Alec moan. “You’re so… God…” Alec mumbled in bliss. He began to buck his hips slightly and Magnus took that as an invitation to move more.

Magnus slid into Alec slowly at first, trying to find the perfect pace. He knew Alec would be soar in the morning from the act alone. But he didn’t want to make it worse by bucking into him so hard it caused extra discomfort. But it didn’t help when Alec not only squeezed Magnus closer but begged, “knot me Alpha. Harder, please!”

The thread that was holding Magnus’ self control suddenly snapped and it was as if the primal part of him was unleashed. He grabbed Alec’s hips tighter and used his upper body strength to move Alec’s wait with his thrusts. He had such a strong hold on Alec he knew there would be bruises from his fingers in the morning. Alec cried out as Magnus hit his prostate over and over again. He felt his knot forming, not the full extent because Alec wasn’t in heat, but enough to stretch the omega and cause one or two rounds of ejaculation.  

They didn’t tell each other they were close. It felt strange yet natural to Magnus, like he could feel Alec’s body changing before him and getting ready. He imagined Alec feeling the same tightness in his stomach and a pitching feeling in his sac right before they came together. Alec cried out and pulled Magnus close enough that the omega could moan into the Alpha’s neck. Magnus pressed his arms around Alec’s head and relished in his knot inflating. Alec coming was mesmerizing. Magnus had turned enough so he could see Alec’s mouth fall open as he moaned and the creases in his omega’s face from closing his eye tightly shut.

They were taking deep breaths and after a minute or so Magus leaned back to look at the Omega’s face. Alec’s eyes were still closed, but he had a shy smile plastered on his lips. His cheeks were red and sweat had formed wet marks on the hair that lay against his skin. Magnus felt his second round sputter out, letting a quiet moan. Alec clenched tighter and smirked.

“If you do that, we’ll be here a while love,” Magnus finally said, his voice almost nonexistent.

Alec giggled softly and finally opened his eyes. “Is that okay?”

Magnus turned to face him curiously. “Is what okay?”

“Um,” Alec’s blush reappeared and Magnus could feel Alec’s heartbeat pick up speed again. “Are you comfortable? I can move so you don’t feel stuck.” Alec offered.

Magnus ran his thumb down Alec’s cheek. _How did I get so lucky?_ Alec’s eyes closed at the gesture and he let out a content sigh. “You’re amazing Alexander.”

Alec bushed and turned to avoid Magnus’ eyes. “Thank you.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh softly as he leaned back down, his arms bracing him on both sides of Alec’s shoulders. “You’re welcome, my love.” He said kissing Alec on the lips. “Let me make you more comfortable.” He was surprised at how easily Alec moved and how willingly he adjusted so Magnus could cuddle him.

***

Magnus felt foggy. Like he was trapped in a dream, but couldn’t see anything. “Magnus! Magnus wake up!” Raphael was screaming. When Magnus opened his eyes he and Alec were naked and intertwined in the bed. Alec’s head was resting on Magnus’ chest, their legs tangled together, Alec’s right arm across Magnus’ torso holding his alpha’s left hand, while Magnus had his right hand rested on the nape of Alec’s neck where he had fallen asleep to rubbing circles in the Omega’s skin. His bones felt exhausted after the two rounds of sex they had this evening.

It was a wonderful position and Magnus had never felt so content. The banging eventually got louder and he looked up at the door of the bedroom, realizing it was not a dream. Alec groaned and the exhale of breath tickled Magnus’ skin. “Make him go away,” Alec whined rubbing his face into Magnus chest.

Magnus chuckled and kissed the top of Alec’s head. “That requires me to move love.”

Alec held Magnus tighter and rubbed his face on Magnus’ chest, as if he could burrow deeper into Magnus. “On second thought just ignore him.” Alec held Magnus tighter. “You’re mine. He gets your attention during normal business hours.” Alec mumbled. “If we ignore him, he might go away.” Alec yawned and Magnus felt Alec shift so he could lay more of his weight on the Alpha.

Alec began kissing Magnus chest lazily. Only a few light pecks before Magnus felt large burst of air on his chest from a sigh. Alec went deadweight in the same second and Magnus guessed the omega had fallen asleep again.

“Jesus Christ Magnus this is an emergency!” Raphael yelled. Magnus and Alec both sat up immediately and Magnus grabbed his robe off the back of the door and Alec grabbed his sweatpants off the floor.

“What is it?” Magnus said running to answer the door to their suite. As he opened it, he saw Raphael and Jem standing in the door way. He gestured for them to come in.

“Two of our soldiers returned from Luke’s. They were ambushed on the trail halfway there. Luke contacted us, they are surrounded by other packs. No one has gotten in yet, but it’s only a matter of time.” Jem said, his voice quick and forced.

“Have they found his secure entrance?” Magnus asked.

“No,” Raphael added, “he says it’s clear that is why he asked for troops as soon as possible to get in before it’s found. Lucky he has tunnels.”

Alec walked in and went right over to Magnus and placed his arm on the Alpha’s shoulder. It was a soft gesture but Magnus stopped the pacing he had unconsciously been doing.

“Okay,” Magnus sighed. “Raphael, send your team to assist him, notify Charlotte. Which plan are you going with?”

“I want to send our soldiers in the two groups. I’ve already had Ellios notify Charlotte.”

“Okay, Jem, have the alarm sounded so Raphael’s soldiers can meet him at the training center.” Jem nodded and ran down the steps with Raphael behind him. Alec gulped and Magnus turned, suddenly realizing that this meant Alec’s siblings would be leaving. 

Earlier this week, Raphael and Magnus had discussed this situation in depth with the rest of his leadership team. Magnus knew this meant Raphael would leave and as Pack Leader, he wanted to show his support to the soldiers. Magnus needed to be at the training center when the announcement was made. But after the night he and Alec just shared, Magnus refused to move without Alec by his side. “Love, you want to come with me to the training center?”

Alec nodded, his eyes searching Magnus’ nervously. Magnus walked over and held Alec’s face in his hands. “I love you. Everything will be okay,” Alec said softly, but confidently.

Magnus smiled, “I’m suppose to tell you that,” Magnus laughed. “Come on baby, lets get dressed.”


	12. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are separated for the first time and hate it.

Homesick

 

**3 Weeks Later**

 

It had been a long day. Alec spent most of him time between the school and Tessa’s office in the town hall. He was helping her handle concerns from families. Everyone was in fear, despite the ongoing assurances from Ragnor and Tessa.

Alec had been spending more time with the older grades, settling fires between the seniors because those who were 18 years old, wanted to fight for the town, causing chaos in the classrooms.

_He also was frequently present with their smaller grades. The fear in the town, was affecting them the most. While most kids never reported being told of the problems and concerns, they could sense it. During the kindergartener’s nap time (12:00-12:30pm), Alec stayed in the room otherwise, most of the children were too afraid to lay down.  Alec had been speaking with the teachers when Bobby came up to him at their lunch._

_“Mr. Alec?” Bobby’s voice was small and he was holding his friend Penelope’s hand. She was a chubby little girl with frizzy brown hair. She had tear streaks down her eyes and they were all puffy._

_Alec knelt down and Ms. Beth did as well. “What’s the matter sweetheart?” Ms Beth asked._

_“It’s okay Penelope, just ask,” Bobby said looking at Penelope. When Penelope opened her mouth she began to tear up again so Bobby started talking. “We were wondering if you could stay in our room for nap time instead of reading.”_

_Alec looked around and noticed the couple tables of kindergarteners, that were just talking, were now watching with equally nervous eyes._

_Alec sighed and used his thumbs to wipe Penelope’s cheek from the left over tears. “The drill last night scared you huh?” He asked softly. Last night, they had a town drill, and he remembered seeing Penelope with her mom, at the time, she did not look startled._

_Penelope nodded and started crying again. He pulled her into a hug, which was difficult because he had been wearing his gear more recently. “My Daddy left and it’s just me and mommy,” she whispered in her ear. Alec looked over at Ms. Beth and she mouthed “soldier”. Alec tried to remember if he knew Penelope’s father._

_“Wow,” Alec said softly. “So you’ve been brave for your mommy?”_

_She nodded. “I don’t want to nap without Mommy or Daddy.”_

_“So I told her, you could protect us.” Bobby said nodding his head vigorously. “This way we can nap, without getting scared.”_

_Alec looked at the tables again and noticed the other children nodding a bit too. “Well then I’ll be there.” Alec said tapping Penelope’s nose. “You guys g finish you lunch and enjoy recess and I’ll meet you all at your room for nap time.”_

_Before he could even stand Bobby turned around. “HE SAID YES YOU GUYS!” He and Penelope’s ran back to the table with smiles._

_“I thought that was your lunch break,” Ms. Beth  asked. Alec smiled. “I’ll just eat in your room if that’s okay._

After reading to the class while they were in their blankets and pillows, Alec then finished his meeting with Lydia and the emergency staff.

After getting home, he changed into his workout gear and went with Clary and Simon to the training center, where he had been teaching them self defense and basic combat moves. Jace had asked Alec to teach Clary and he offered the lessons to Simon after he witnessed the tender goodbye between Izzy and Simon when they left.

Clary had been a quick learner, Simon, took a little more time. But they had been doing pretty well for only training for 3 weeks.

It was 11:00pm by the time Alec went to main house kitchen to get dinner.  He couldn’t deny how badly he hated being in the suite without Magnus. At first it was okay. But after a few days, Alec began feeling anxious and lonely. So instead of taking dinner upstairs he went to their patio furniture to sit in the moonlight.

Alec walked into the back yard and on the lounge chairs that he and Magnus sat on every night these past few months. Alec zipped his jacket and pulled the soft hood over her head as he sat down.  This afternoon had been interesting. He found himself wishing he could run upstairs or to Magnus’ office and tell him all about what took place at school. But he couldn’t. He sighed and leaned his head back as he chewed on the tasty chicken. He heard a soft “meow” come from his left hand side and he looked around. “Meow,” appeared again and saw a pair of green eyes shining at him. He put his hand down and the black and white, chunky cat ran to him.

“Hey Chairmen!” Alec said scratching the cat between his ears.

_Alec had met Chairmen Meow months ago. He and Magnus had sat down outside with their dinner and the little furball came running up to Magnus from the woods area and head butted the alpha on the ankles. “Hello sweetheart!” Magnus said placing his plate on the outdoor end table and picked up the cat. “Look at you, looking as fine as ever!”_

_“Who’s that?” Alec asked in confusion. Magnus had never mentioned this cat before._

_“Oh silly me,” Magnus laughed and turned so Chairmen was facing the omega. “Alexander, this is Chairmen Meow.”_

_“I didn’t know you have a cat.” Alec said reaching out so the cat could sniff his pinky finger._

_“Well, he’s not really mine. Well, I guess he is.” Magnus pulled the cat in close. “I feed him during  the day when I see him at my office window. He sometimes follows me into the house. But he’s really his own keeper. He hunts the mice near the pool house, and he keeps away any other rodents. He’s always very neat and clean. Occasionally, I will get one of those pet wipes and clean him off if he’s real dirty. But, otherwise he’s my outdoor buddy.”_

_And since that day, Chairmen would greet them whenever they sat outside. He usually only let Alec scratch him behind the ears for a second before swathing at him or walking towards Magnus._

But tonight appeared to be different. Chairmen hopped up on Alec’s lap and lay down. His loud purr sounded more like an engine and it made Alec’s stomach vibrate.

“How have you been Chairmen?” Alec asked continuing to rub the Cat. When Chairmen let out a soft meow, Alec sighed. “Yeah I miss him too.”

Alec had only sat outside for an hour, before deciding it was too cold and retreated to his suite. Chairmen, surprisingly followed him to the sliding door. “You want to come in?” Alec asked, looking around as if someone would come and say April fools. Chairmen purred again and rubbed himself in between Alec’s legs. Alec took the risk and picked up the tabby cat. To his shock, Chairmen stayed in his arms, purring continued, and stayed in them until they reached the 4th floor suite. He then jumped down and walked into the kitchen. Alec looked in the cupboards and noticed they had nothing canned. So he grabbed some of the leftover chicken breast and shred in into small pieces. He put the meat on a saucer and fed Chairmen dinner.

Chairmen watched from afar as Alec got into his pajamas and grabbed his novel off the table. He went into Magnus closet and took one of the Alpha’s sweatshirts that Magnus purposefully left. He put it on and inhaled the scent of his alpha. Feeling calmer by the second. When he got into bed, Chairmen hopped up and sat on Magnus side of the bed.

“Okay, but you’re explaining this to him when he comes home.” Alec laughed, petting the cat.

Alec had trouble sleeping that night. He laid awake thinking about Magnus and their previous conversation.

_Raphael’s team had made it safety through Luke’s tunnels and Magnus had received word within two days about everything being at a standstill. But Magnus wasn’t calm that first week away from the team. When he wasn’t with Alec, Ragnor and Jem said he was distracted often. When he was with Alec he tried to be present but his mind would wonder, and the slightness movement out of place would send Magnus into overbearing alpha mode. He’d be possessive over Alec, shield him as if the small noise was a gun shot. It was very sexy, if Alec was honest with himself. But he knew Magnus was struggling._

_So by day six he sat Magnus down on the loveseat in their suite and nuzzled up to him. Alec scented him for several minutes, just trying to radiate peace and tranquility. He ran his fingers through Magnus hair, enough so the gel loosened up and his hair went soft. Once Magnus was relaxed Alec leaned into his chest as they snuggled together and whispered, “You want to go to Luke’s.” It was suppose to be a question but it came out as more of a statement._

_Magnus tensed slightly, but Alec placed his hand over Magnus’ heart and leaned in to kiss Magnus’ neck. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Alec soothed. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”_

_“Too much,” Magnus sighed and kissed the omega’s cheek. “My mind has been racing for days.”_

_“You know what Cat always says at my weekly check in,” Alec says softly and turns so his eyes were  focused on Magnus’. “That getting it out, helps stop of racing thoughts get out of your head.”_

_“Oh does she now?” Magnus quirked his eyebrow._

_Alec knew Magnus was being playful to deflect. So Alec nuzzled Magnus with his nose on the alpha’s neck. “Alpha,” Alec pleaded in a whisper. “Just talk to me.”_

_Magnus sighed heavily. “I fought the last time. I should be there with the soldiers.”_

_Alec felt the pang in his chest. He knew this was coming, felt it in his heart the second Raphael appeared in their doorway a week ago. That little cocoon they built for themselves that night felt like a life time ago._

_“Last time, I won. I defeated Valentine. Now his little spawn is trying to destroy-“_

_“But that’s just it. This isn’t Valentine, this is Sebastian. This is his son who never really got to know his father. We don’t know what fighting style they have in common or if the tactics are the same. Yes, you defeated Valentine, but you don’t know if…” Alec couldn’t even speak the words of Magnus death as a possibility. “You’re the strongest Alpha I know Magnus. Just be careful.”_

_“Why does it feel like you already decided I’m leaving?” Magnus asked._

_“Because I know you. Maybe not as long as some, but I know you.” Alec smiled sadly._

_“You get why I have to go, right?” Magnus asked untangling himself from his omega’s arms. “You understand why?”_

_“Because you’re a pack leader and this is your job?” Alec whispered unable to meet the alpha’s eyes. Wasn’t that always the reason for this type of shit? Alec was trying to hold back the tears. Maybe, he’d admit out loud that he wished he was enough to make Magnus stay. It killed him that he wasn’t enough to keep the alpha here._

_“Fuck the job,” Magnus said as he cupped his hands around the omega’s cheeks. “I’m leaving because he’s there. And if I kill him, he can never get to you.”_

_Alec felt his mouth open slightly and tears began to fill his eyes. He tried desperately not to blink but Magnus leaned in and kissed the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to get this shit over with because I don’t want any more of our lives interrupted by this psychopath. I want to start planning the mating ceremony and moving forward with us.”_

_Suddenly Alec felt the gates open and tears began streaming down his face silently. He tried to stop and sniff the emotions back. “I love you, and you’re the only reason why I didn’t leave with Raf. But you’re also the reason I have to go. You understand that right? I cannot let anything happen to you. I won’t let him get through Luke’s territory and come here next. At least if I’m there, I know he won’t.”_

_Alec couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry and beg Magnus to stay or make out with the Alpha because let’s face it, that may have been one of the sexiest, most loving things Alec has ever heard. But he settled for pressing his forehead against Magnus’._

_“I can’t come with you,” Alec said as if that was an option. “I need to be here for the school.”_

_Magnus smiled, pride leaking through his pores. “I know.”_

_“But you need to come home Magnus. I don’t care what you have to do to get back. You kill that asshole and then come back home. Promise me.”_

_“Alec- that’s not something-“_

_“Promise me,” Alec said flatly. “Or I won’t let you go.” With anyone else this would have been dangerous. An omega demanding and controlling an alpha. Alec knew that logistically he had no say. But deep down they **both** knew that if Alec insisted that Magnus stay, he would. That really, Magnus hadn’t left because they hadn’t discussed it-  Magnus didn’t get his omega’s permission. He had to trust his gut and his gut said he could make Magnus stay or give him the blessing to go. _

_Magnus pulled back and stared deeply into the omega’s eyes. The alpha’s eyes were dark and focused. Alec could tell Magnus was not thrilled about the ultimatum- hell, not even use to be given one. Alec suddenly felt a jolt of pride, he wanted to smirk knowing he had control over the tough Magnus Bane. But instead he repeated himself. “Promise me you will come home to me. Or you can’t leave.”_

_Magnus was quite for a moment, searching Alec’s eyes. He looked slightly annoyed, but also shocked. The room continued to fill with silence and without moving or saying anything, they both fought for dominance with their eyes. Alec with his stubbornness and Magnus with his pride. Finally Magnus took a deep breath. “I promise.”_

***

Magnus had a tantrum. Yes a tantrum.

This was ridiculous. He’d been here two weeks, his soldiers for three, and they were not any closer to going home. Luke, Maia, Raphael, Bat, and Magnus were all in Luke’s office, close to the soldiers, having a meeting. Maia and Magnus thought they needed to attack; everyone else was against it, wanting more time to figure out Sebastian’s plan.

So Magnus, finally too annoyed to do anything else, snapped at the group, went on a rant about how much more they could be doing and stormed out- with a huff and a flare and the door slamming behind him. _Fuck etiquette_.

Magnus had walked down to Luke’s private house where he and Jocelyn stayed. He and Raphael had been staying with their soldiers in different sections of the territory.  But he had promised Jocelyn he’d come over today. He needed to think about something other than this war, something other than the fact that he left Alec.

He still smiled thinking of the night Alec to him he could go. Magnus shook his head fondly, thinking about Alec’s ultimatum. He was annoyed at first, but it was pleasing and endearing to see his Omega be fearless and raw with him.

He approached the back yard path and just as he went to enter the garden he saw a woman, with long black hair and white gardening cap, digging into the flowerbed, adding some kind of flower next to the lavender. Her eyes were crinkled around the edge her face focused as if the replanting was a surgery. Magnus felt like he had been slapped with a cold gust of wind. Maryse Lightwood shares  his Alexander’s concentration face… or I guess Alec has hers, either way, the sight of her made him instantly long for Alec some more. After the initial feeling, anger grew in his stomach. The ugly, unfashionable, monster that controls his rage started setting fires in his body. This may be a moment she looks like his Alec, but this is also the same woman that let her son get beaten and bruised for a year. Let him endure heats locked to a bed in a stuffy hospital room where he was cold, freezing, and alone.

He wasn’t sure how long he was standing at the edge of the yard, before she noticed. Her eyes went wide. “Mag- Alpha Bane.” She said standing up and dusting the dirt off her jeans.

“Ms. Lightwood.” He said coolly, walking closer to her. He wanted to storm off, but she had the same look Alec gets in his eyes when he’s nervous and he couldn’t help but feel drawn to stay and talk to the woman. Since arriving at Luke’s, Izzy was giving him the silent treatment. She’d respond respectfully and engage with him as needed. But he could tell the young Lightwood was angry with him. So seeing her brought him no comfort. But right now, he was drawn to the fact that Maryse was Alec’s mother. She knew him, could tell Magnus good stories, and while she may be a heartless bitch as far as Magnus is concerned, she has a wonderful son. And that was a sliver of hope Magnus held onto in his search for comfort. “Never took you as the gardening type.”

“Well,” she looked down frustratingly at the garden. “Jocelyn said I need a hobby. Something to calm my nerves and keep me grounded.”

“Is it working?” He asked. But as he looked at the plants she had just covered in dirt- the awkward angle they were in, the fact that the dirt was not level, he realized he knew the answer before she responded.

“No, I hate this.” She chuckled nervously. “Jocelyn is out. But she said she’d be right back, she wasn’t expecting you this early. She wanted to get more wine.”

“Ahhh, now that I can condone.” Magnus smiled, still watching the alpha in order to find more parts of Alec.

“I have some lemonade on the table over there, if you’d like to have some.” She said and then stopped short with her eyes wide. “Never thought I’d be saying that to you.”

“Never thought I’d say yes to an offer from you.” Magnus smiled and gestured towards the table. They sat in awkward silence. Magnus made note that Alexander’s quiet comforting demeanor was obviously not a family trait.  Alec, clearly, did not learn how to cook from her either because his freshly made juices were so much better than this lemonade. Hers was way too sweet. Alec made delicious orangeade. Since he and Magnus both preferred oranges over lemons, Alec would treat him to freshly squeezed oranges, a hint of sugar and cold water. But  Magnus pretended to enjoy the sugary beverage for good measure.

“Are my children here?” She finally asked. “With the rest of the soldiers? Jocelyn tells me that the three of them are soldiers.”

He thought about it, slightly annoyed that Jocelyn was telling Maryse anything about the Lightwood siblings. But, he knew Clary had been in constant correspondence with her mother and Clary was a chatty gossiper. “Jace and Isabelle are here.”

She looked down. “And Alec?”

“Alexander is protecting our home. He’s part of our home team.” Magnus said sternly.

“He was an amazing soldier.”

“Is.”

“Pardon me?” She looked up confused.

“Is an amazing soldier, not was.” He thought about the times he worked out with Alec on the weekends and saw him during training. He thought about how Lydia adored him because he was excelling at protecting the school, but was also amazing with each grade of students.

“Is,” she confirmed softly. “Magnus, how is my boy?”

“Fine.” Magnus said dismissively. Her questioned caused an aggressive protectiveness over his mate. He looked at Maryse. He wasn’t sure what it was- her nervous tremors in her hands, the way she held her glass, or the way her eyes moved back and forth as they looked down, like she was searching for the words. But all of it, felt too familiar. He sighed and gently said. “He’s doing great, Maryse. He’s protecting one of our biggest safe spaces in town, he’s adjusting beautifully to the new home. He’s- he’s wonderful.”

She smiled and he saw a tear drop from her eyes. “He’s always been a protector. That’s why he didn’t leave…” She trailed off and shook her head. “Izzy and Jace were always his priority.”

Magnus leaned back, trying to make himself more comfortable. The small garden furniture was an older white metal table with matching couple chairs. He pictured sitting in these with Alec someday. For a moment he looked around Luke and Jocelyn’s beautiful garden. The different fall flowers that grew all around and the different areas for vegetables. It was amazingly tranquil. He let himself fall into a daze and imagined Alec with him at the table, Izzy, Jace and the rest of the family around, maybe Luke and Jocelyn and even Maryse, all around having a barbeque or something. Alec holding a baby, or even some small toddlers running around playing.

Magnus shook his head quickly. _Slow yourself down Bane._

Maryse chuckled, “penny for your thoughts?” Magnus looked up and watched as the woman’s smile turning knowing, as if she could read his thoughts. “You really love him, don’t you?”

Magnus, for the first time in years, was stunned speechless. He felt his mouth hanging low, his heart picking up speech and his stomach filling with butterflies. “Of course I do.”

“I’m glad he found you.”

“I’m glad I found him too,” Magnus smiled thinking about the balance Alec has brought to him over these past months. He thought about the fear he felt for Alec, knowing Sebastian was out here somewhere being a danger to those he loved. “I had to leave to make sure Sebastian dies here.”

Maryse eyes went wide for a split second before they narrowed. “Do me a favor Magnus,” she said leaning in closer. “Don’t just kill him. Destroy him for me.”

The determined look in her eyes brought a memory to Magnus.

_Magnus made arrangements to leave his territory at early sunrise. Alec, Ragnor and Tessa walked him to the hidden entrance where he would leave to Luke’s. Ragnor and Tessa said goodbye and walked father away and out of sight, so Alec and Magnus could have privacy._

_Alec looked nervous and shy so Magnus pulled him by the belt loops over to a large tree to lean the omega against. “I’m going to miss you,” Magnus said softly as Alec wrapped his arms lazily around the alpha’s neck. Magnus used his thumbs to rub soothing circles on the omega’s clothed hips. “I’m sorry I won’t be able to communicate. Luke had to shut down telephonic and mail communication. It’s safest this way.”_

_Alec nodded and then leaned in to kiss Magnus’ lips. It started soft, and then grew with more passion. Magnus was fueled by fear and possessiveness. He thought about turning back and staying home, letting his soldiers take care of this- it was their jobs after all. But he knew he had to leave. He went to pull away, but Alec nipped at his bottom lip and started sucking on the alpha’s neck._

_Magnus felt his legs becoming shaky from arousal. “Alexander…” Magnus moaned reluctantly. “You’re not playing fair. You know I have to leave.”_

_“Shhh,” Alec said in between neck kisses. The younger looked at his watch and smiled. “You still have 3 minutes before you said you’d leave.” Alec smiled nervously. Magnus felt his stomach flutter at the adorable man in front of him. Alec was trying to stay brave, trying to show he was okay, but also trying to play Magnus’ own game and flirt._

_Magnus bumped his hip into Alec so their groins rubbed together as he kissed the omega. He licked Alec’s lip before saying, “3 whole minutes? What are you planning Mr. Lightwood?”_

_Alec smiled and pulled Magnus closer. He felt Alec’s hands dip into Magnus’ pants but Magnus grabbed his hand as they continued to kiss._

_“If I start with you I won’t leave.” Magnus said, hearing the pain in his voice._

_“I’m sorry,” Alec said. “I just… I just… This is…” He looked away. Magnus felt pain in his chest. His choice to leave was hurting Alec. Hell, it was hurting himself too._

_Magnus leaned and Eskimo kissed Alec. “This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, saying goodbye to you.”_

_Alec hummed in agreement. “Hold me.” Alec whispered. So Magnus did. He held Alec in a tight hug and they exchanged soft innocent kisses until Ragnor interrupted them._

_“Magnus, you have to go if you want to be safe.” Ragnor looked apologetically between the two. He stepped off but not too far away._

_“You be safe,” Alec said, with a forced smiled. “You have to come home, you promised.”_

_Magnus kissed Alec’s hand. “I’ll be back before you know it. Be safe too, okay baby?”_

_“Always.” Alec leaned in and whispered in Magnus’ ear as he hugged him one last time. “I love you, alpha. Come home to me, so we can spend the rest of our lives together, yeah?”_

_“Mmmm, don’t plan the ceremony without me.” Magnus joked, knowing full well Alec had no interest in planning their future wedding and mating ceremonies._

_“Better watch out Bane,” Alec smirked. “If I find out you’re being reckless out there, I’m going to plan the whole ceremony in awful mismatching colors and terrible music. You’ll even be forced to wear acid washed jeans.”_

_Magnus playfully hit Alec on the butt, “you wouldn’t.”_

_“Be safe,” Alec sang as he winked and walked away. “Love you.” He said again. Magnus knew what Alec was doing. He was grateful for Alec’s playfulness because he could not say goodbye to the omega in the eyes._

_“Love you too you.”_

Magnus smiled at the memory. He recognized Maryse’s fire, it was the same fire Alec had. He looked the older woman straight in the eyes. “Oh, I will. With pleasure Maryse, with pleasure.”

***

“So how long are you going to give our pack leader the silent treatment? Ballzy by the way.” Raphael sat next to Izzy and she playfully elbowed him.

“As long as I feel like it,” Izzy said, suddenly serious again. She was eating her dinner on the bench with the plate in her lap, cutting the meat with the side of her fork versus using a knife. They were at the gymnasium where the soldiers came for meals. Jace was still in line getting food. “What?” She asked when she saw Raphael smirking at her.

“I know you better than that Isabelle.” He watched her, and they both started to feel like it was becoming a staring contest.

“Fine,” she huffed. “I’m pissed off at him for leaving my brother. When we left that night, he promised  me he would take care of him.”

“Alec can take care of himself-“

“But he shouldn’t have to!” Izzy snapped. She groaned in frustration. “Alec has been through enough. He’s finally happy and Magnus comes here risking that for what? To show he has the biggest knot and kill another Morgenstern?”

Raphael was reflective for a moment and decided to give Izzy the information. “You think Magnus really wants to be here?” She looked at him quizzically. “Your brother gave him the okay. Alec understands why Magnus is here.”

“More machismo reasons…” She rolled her eyes.

“You really are letting your anger get to you.” Raphael chuckled. “Listen I get you’re upset because you had to say goodbye to Simon-“

“Whoa!” Izzy said holding her hand out. “Nothing is going on between me and Simon. This is about Alec and Magnus leaving him.”

“Sure,” Raphael smiled knowingly.

“I’m helping him adjust to the new territory like you did for me.” Izzy said with a blush rising on her cheeks. “That’s all.”

“And that long hug goodbye, and you letting him tuck that hair behind your ear said otherwise,” Raphael mocked and ducked when she went to lightly hit his shoulder. 

Raphael forced himself to be happy for Izzy. He liked her, cared for her. But they were very different people. She had needs that he could not meet. Being an asexual in a relationship with someone who desires sex is just bad news. Before they could even start anything, Raphael told her about his preferences. The night of the first run, the talked all night about themselves and their sexuality after and they mutually agreed that friendship was the best option. And it’s worked out wonderfully since then. Raphael has someone else to confide in, brainstorm with, have temper tantrums over Magnus’ annoying decisions with. Izzy is there for him during it all. He’s there for her too and they are a good team. A team he’s had like no other. It’s just times like this, when he has to accept that she’s moving on romantically, that it stings a little.

“Okay fine, there may be…” She took in a breath, “feelings… but he’s still hung up on Clary so at this point it’s whatever.” She pushed her hair off her shoulder.

The jealous monster inside of him wanted to agree. But he couldn’t bring himself to.“I don’t know,” Raphael said softly. “When you and Jace left, he stayed out there watching the spot you and your group left, for almost an hour. He ignored Clary as far as I know.”

Isabelle looked at Raphael and a soft smiled appeared on her lips. If it was any other girl, they’d ask “really?” But Isabelle wasn’t like the other girls. She was confident in what was said the first time.

“So now that you know your boo at home is missing you. Maybe your sour mood against our pack leader will go away?”

“As if those two are related!” She laughed again. “I normally love that Magnus is nothing like the other pack leaders. But now, when I needed him to stay tucked in his cozy mansion and let the people do the dirty work, here he is.”

Raphael put his arm around Izzy’s shoulder. She rested her head on his chest. “The pack will protect your brother if anything happens to Magnus. Ragnor, Tessa, Jem, Cat, hell the whole town, will never let Alec be treated poorly again. That much I can promise you. You really believe Magnus would be away from him if he wasn’t absolutely certain?”

“No,” she sighed timidly. “I guess not.”

“Exactly!” Raphael laughed. “Anyway, he had a tantrum today, trying to make it seem likes it pre-fighting aggression. But we all saw through that. He misses him, Izzy. He’s being an annoying twerp without Alec, honestly. Just think about talking to him yeah?”

“On one condition.” She smirked and turned so she was straddling the bench staring at Raphael. “I want inside dirt.” She whispered mischievously.

“You already know I was going to tell you,” he laughed and began a play by play of their most recent meeting with Luke and Maia. 

***

Alec woke up in the middle of the night shaking and sweating. His nightmares had gotten worse since Magnus left. Chairmen was still sleeping soundly on Magnus’ side of the bed. Alec was exhausted both mentally and physically. He got up and went into the bathroom to splash water on his face.

Normally when he had a nightmare about the beatings or heats trapped in the hospital, Magnus was there when he woke up. Magnus would either sleepily rub his back, or would just adjust to Alec wrapping himself around the Alpha.

Magus was always so warm at night. As much as Alec hated the night terrors, he loved the feeling of complete safety in Magnus arms. If Magnus was laying on his back, Alec would lay against Magnus and rest his head on the alpha’s chest. Magnus, even in his sleep, would wrap his arms around Alec, kiss his forehead and hold him close. If Magnus was lying on his side, with his back to Alec, the omega would lean up against him and be big spoon. It wasn’t often, but the few times it happened, he’d wrap his arms around Magnus’ middle and the alpha would hold his hands. If Magnus was lying on his side facing Alec, Alec would nuzzle Magnus’ nose or neck and burrow into his warmth. Magnus would wrap his arms around Alec and let the omega lay conformably.

Now, Alec just felt cold and alone. He wanted to cry. If Magnus was here Alec could wake the alpha up, straddle him and just kiss the memories away. He could ground himself with Magnus’ soothing, sexy voice. He could feel the fast heartbeat as he sucked on Magnus’ neck and he would feel his heartbeat in his own ears as Magnus prepped him.

Magnus was his rock, his life vest, his better half.

“This sucks!” Alec groaned.

***

Magnus enjoyed his evening with Luke, Jocelyn, and Maryse. He was pleasantly surprised at how interesting Maryse was to discuss random topics with. The woman had vast knowledge on other cultures and she was very well educated in weapons. Jocelyn was, as always, lovely and even cheeky after a few glasses of wine.  After they ate, and were sitting by the fire, the ladies retreated to the house, and he and Luke sat quietly.

“I apologize for this afternoon,” Magnus finally said. Luke hadn’t made things awkward, but he knew he owned the Alpha Leader an apology.

“It’s okay,” Luke’s understanding smile turned into a smirk. “I would be just as cranky if I was separated from Jocelyn.”

Magnus snapped his neck to scoff at Luke. “I am not cranky!”

“You’re right,” Luke laughed. Just as Magnus went to gloat, Luke added, “you’re moody.”Magnus huffed and kicked some of the dirt lightly underneath his feet. “I’m sorry you can’t contact him. I talked to our head of technology, it’s too risky to try phone calls.”

Magnus nodded and sighed. “I know. Alec does too.”

“How was it, leaving him? Honestly,” Luke asked genuinely.

“Horrible. I almost didn’t come. I expect to get here and to kick that little shit out, and go home. How was I suppose to know that half his army would retreat. They’re probably just waiting for us to eave so they can return an attack for Jocelyn.”

“I don’t know,” Luke sighed. “Magnus I worry we are missing something. What that is, I don’t know. But after you left today, I really thought about some of your points –not your tantrum- but what you said about him plotting from under our noses.”

“You think he’s changing plans?”

“I don’t know. But what I do know is he’s ready to release chaos. And we are stuck waiting for him to open Pandora’s Box.”

***

Izzy and Raphael had gone for a walk to talk and unwind after an uneventful yet frustrating day. They entered the center where the soldiers were staying and they walked into a room full of yelling and a circle of their fellow soldiers. “You guys stop!” Someone shouted. “Just stop.”

As they ran over to the crowd Raphael noticed that Jace and another soldier, Burns, were fighting on the floor. He shouted, “Enough!” and the group settled down. There were only 10 or so soldiers in the room. Everyone froze and Izzy and another soldier, Waltz, pulled Burns off of Jace. No one looked seriously hurt. “What the hell is going on?”

“This little shit,” Burns mumbled.

“You’re the one who got touchy!” Jace yelled. “If you just minded your business.”

“If you weren’t whining so loudly while some of us are trying to relax!”

Raphael held his hand up. “Herondale go to the kitchen and clean those cuts off. Burns, use the bathroom to do the same. Everyone else, find something better to do. I swear if I catch anyone else fighting you are losing your position, your job, and stuck here anyway until we leave. Do I make myself clear?” Everyone nodded. “Lightwood,” he turned to Izzy, “go with your brother to make sure he doesn’t get too hot headed please.” Izzy nodded and walked Jace to the kitchens. Everyone went to their tables and Raphael followed Burns into the bathroom where Burns was washing his hands, he had some of Jace’s blood on him.

“What happened?”

“It won’t happen again sir. I just need some sleep is all.” Burns responded like a robot. His jaw was clenched.

“I know it wont. But I also know you better. You’ve been on my team for years. You only fight to defend and protect. Never fought one of our own. So what happened?”

Burns was a tall muscular man. He was at least a foot taller than Jace, much broader too. He had salt and pepper hair that made him look older than his 35 year old self. He was a wise man, very diplomatic, a leader among the team. “The 6 of us came in to play cards, just unwind. Herondale and his boys came in and they were bitching and moaning about missing their girls. I asked them to talk about it else where because we left the bunks to be away from that. He flipped out and got mouthy. So I punched him.”Raphael sat quietly as he continued. “I don’t know what came over me. It was just his whining got under my skin. He was acting like he was the only one making sacrifices to be here. What does he know about sacrifice? Sure he left his girl. I left my wife- my mate! I left my pregnant omega and five year old daughter.”

“Marisa is pregnant?” Raphael asked suddenly. “You never said.”

“She told me when we left,” he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was a copy of a sonogram; his wife was still in her first trimester. “She gave it to me before we left. Motivation to ‘come home in one piece.’ As if she and Penelope weren’t enough motivation.” He chuckled sadly.

“You’ll make it home to them Burns.”

“Yeah, but anyway. I was just feeling guilty about them, and Herondale wouldn’t shut up. He acted like he’s been mated  and knows the struggle. Little boy has no idea what pain really is. No idea what it’s like to be away from the one your bond too.”

“You’re right. Some of us don’t.”

“I just hate that we’re here sitting, you know? Who’s to say they aren’t in danger…” Burns continued to voice his concerns but Raphael was struck by a concern.

“Burns, I have to go- no more fighting okay?” Raphael ran out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Izzy was sitting on the table lecturing Jace.

“I mean seriously Jace you complained about missing your new girlfriend to an alpha with a female omega mate- who he’s been married to for like 15 year from what I understand - and he has a kid.? And you didn’t shut up about being homesick when he asked you too! What’s your problem?” She rolled her eyes and smiled at Raphael, until she saw his face. “Raf- what’s wrong.”

“I need you to notify the group leaders to be prepared to move. I have to go to Luke’s no more fights.” He said running out of the room ignoring Izzy’s protests.

***

Magnus was taking an evening shower. Well, Magnus was masturbating in the shower. He was a grown man, and had no shame admitting that he needed a release. He missed Alec and craved the omega, especially since now he knew what it was like to be inside him.

They only had sex twice after their first time. The town was too chaotic, they barely had a moment alone and when they did, they were both exhausted that week. But Magnus remembered how tight Alec was, but how his hole accommodated Magnus easily with generous amounts of lube.

_The last time they had sex was just after Magnus decided on going to Luke’s and join the soldiers. Magnus was so turned on by Alec’s boldness. Sometime between the heated kisses and sucking on the omega’s neck, Magnus removed all of Alec’s clothing and Alec returned the gesture. He climbed on Magnus’ lap and rode him slow that night. Magnus could still feel Alec’s palms flat against his chest as he bounced up and down. He still could taste the salty sweat on Alec’s skin. Magnus lifted Alec up with his upper body strength to slam into his prostate, making the omega come with a loud cry as he knotted him._

_Magnus could still feel Alec’s breath grazing his neck as the omega leaned on Magnus’ shoulder to catch his breath. As Magnus came again, Alec clenched the muscle tighter and shifted seductively._

_“Oh yeah?” Magnus teased and Alec turned his head away from Magnus, a blush crossing his pale cheeks. “My knot won’t go down, if you do that.”_

_“What if I don’t want it to?” Alec’s voice was a mixture of bratty and shy. “What if I want us to stay just like this?”_

_“I could live like that.” Magus said pulling Alec’s face back to him so he could kiss the younger. “I could stay knotted in you for-forever,” Magnus bit is tongue , holding in his moan as his release peaked again. They weren’t as mind blowing as the initial orgasm, but the aftershock orgasms felt so intimate._

_Alec nuzzled Magnus, “Don’t hold back, I like hearing you too.” Alec whispered kissing the edge of Magnus’ ear.  There was something slightly nerve racking about having orgasms while your mate wasn’t. Magnus knew this was just a part of Alpha and Omega sex. Beta’s couldn’t handle the knot, so it was a process specifically for the two genders. He knew Alec loved being filled. But he felt vulnerable sitting there still in a haze._

_Before he could respond ,Alec began running his fingers through Magnus’ hair, scenting the Alpha. ”Just relax and let go my alpha, I’ve got you.”_

 

Magnus climaxed to the memory- as if he could still hear his omega’s soothing words. After Magnus left the shower and got into comfortable clothing. He made his way out of his room (Luke’s guest room) and to the kitchen. He found Luke discreetly eating another bowl of ice-cream. “I thought you guys were asleep.

“Nah, I’ve been up. Needed something sweet.” Magnus laughed and went to get a yogurt from the fridge, when they heard a banging on Luke’s door. Luke and Magnus both walked to the front door to find Raphael out of breath.

“Why is it that you are always showing up at odd hours,” Magnus teased until he saw the look on Magnus’ face.

“You idiot,” Raf said as they walked in. “I think I know why there’s a stand still. Why they were so forceful and then stopped.”

“Why?” Luke asked.

“To throw us off. “

“But he wants Jocelyn. He hates her.” Luke added.

“That may be so. But think about it. What does, almost everyone he hates, have that he lacks?” There was silence. “A mate.”

Luke and Magnus looked to each other. “And?” Magnus asked.

“Don’t you see! He wanted Alec, you took him. He wanted Clary, she was moved.”

“And they’re both in our territory.” Magnus said. His eyes widening. “They are both Omega’s he desires.”

“They’re going after home. He only started initially violence to get half our soldiers away. He doesn’t want Jocelyn. He wants Alec and Clary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, 
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful feedback on the last chapter. I am in the process of responding! As always this is not beta read so I apologize for the mistakes. I was experiencing serious writers block and had this chapter drafted for ages and could not get it right. I rewrote it all today and wanted to post it before I lost my groove so there are most likely tons of mistakes because I just wanted to post it. I will eventually go back and fix the ones I find.   
> Any constructive criticism or feedback is greatly appreciated. It was the comments that kept me working through the writers block so thank you!
> 
> Writing has really helped me unwind so I've made it my mission to get the next chapter out within two weeks. I'm sorry to those who reached out asking for updates ages ago!


	13. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> My sincerest apologies on the very very very long delay. My computer broke and I cannot afford a new one, so I was working on this story on other computers which caused a lot of stops and writers blocks. 
> 
> I had bones of the "battle" written, but it was complete crap. It did not flow right, so I went with a different approach. I think I'm going to make a post with just the details of the fights and battles later on when I have more freedom to write. But I wanted to get this chapter, so we can continue on with the story. 
> 
> Due to some of this being written on my phone, I know there are many mistakes. But I don't think they affect the ability to understand anything. But I wanted to warn you all, it's probably filled with more mistakes than usual. I will go back and fix mistakes when I can. 
> 
> Thank you for all your words of encouragement and comments! For those of you still with the story, thank you! Your comments and outreach really helped with my motivation, when it was challenging to write. Next chapter will be more character based and feature more loving time between Alec and Magnus. 
> 
> Thanks!   
> T
> 
> -As always constructive criticism is appreciated!

Aftermath 

 

Magnus entered the hospital, his hands were shaking and his legs felt like   Jello.

When Magnus finally made his way back home after figuring out Sebastian’s plan, it was too late. His territory had been invaded and damage had been done. He didn’t get here in time.

He arrived to broken store shops and people being helped in the streets. He hadn’t even met with Tessa or Jem to learn of what exactly happened. Supposedly,  he was just a couple hours late. When he entered the territory, alone, he ran straight to the school where Alec was supposed to be guarding. He ran into Lydia who was still with children in the school. The school was no longer on lock down, but all children were still there and some were accompanied by their parents. Lydia looked worn and empty. “Magnus! How… What are you doing here?”

“Where’s Alexander?” He said looking around at the children, who stared at him with wide eyes.

“He’s at the hospital-“ Magnus had been on his feet and running towards the hospital before Lydia could finish her sentence.

He shifted on the run, this way he could move fast and ignore the towns people wanting to come to him on his path. He ran through the hospital doors and shifted in the entrance, ignoring the fact that he was stark naked.

“Jesus Magnus!” Magnus turned, still feeling the rush of his shift, to find Jem running at him and covering Magnus with his jacket. “What are you doing here? What’s going on at Luke’s?”

“Alexander-“

“My God Magnus!” Cat shouted when she came through the double doors and saw him. “Put some damn clothes on in my hospital!”

Everything felt foggy, and he wasn’t able to comprehend Jem’s words. He knew they were asking him questions. But he was unable to say a thing but his mate’s name.

It wasn’t long before he found himself ushered into a doctor’s private office and given scrubs to throw on. Jem stood in the room with him, while Cat went back to her work. “Jem- Alexander. I need to find… Where is Alexander?”

“He’s okay,” Jem said. “He’s got some bruises but he’s fine.”

“Then why- why is he here. Where is he?” Magnus made his way to the door, but Jem stopped him.

“He’s with one of the children who got hurt. He refused to leave the little boys side. It’s not clear what happened. God, Magnus this place has been chaos. Literally, people have been coming in and out of the hospital, families are still scattered. We- it just happened so fast.”

“I need to find Alexander-“

“You need to stay out of that operating room. Cat has the child specialist working on the little boy. Supposedly your omega put up quite the fight to stay with him until they locate the boy’s mother.”

Magnus wanted to, for the first time in his life, punch Jem in the face. No one could tell an Alpha to stay away from their mate. But then he looked in Jem’s eyes and Jem looked just as tired and worn as Cat and Lydia had been.  “I promise Magnus, he’s safe, just, we need help elsewhere. Please.”

Magnus nodded and walked out of the office with Jem. Just outside the waiting room was Tessa talking to Cat and other hospital board members. “Alright, we’ve had our  able soldiers scan. So they’ve found everyone else in critical condition. They are having parents go to the school to locate their children and then returning to the safe locations. Just until we get a better idea of what the damage is.”

“What do you need from me?” Magnus asked suddenly aware that he hadn’t said anything as the discussion continued. They completed ignored his questioned, too wrapped up in planning so he stayed silent.

They had determined Jem would go meet up with Tessa at the main hall to get reports on damaged areas, body counts, and displaced people. Clary and Simon were already assisting medics in basic first aid to those that were received minor injuries.

When they were finished Magnus followed Cat towards the large window that overlooked the hospital’s flower garden. “Cat- What happened?”

She crossed her arms around her torso in a hug.  She took a deep breath. “It was awful Magnus. They came in the middle of the afternoon. They bombed the entrances. Charlotte said they didn’t find the hidden entrance, but they came rushing in. Both the Circle and the Clave packs. Our soldiers kept them away from certain areas, especially the school, but- they attacked the community center head on. They had to evacuate because they threw smoke bombs and fire crackers. We were lucky that the children were in school, because most of the kids, if at home, would have had to go to that area. Most of our intensive care patients are from the community center.”

“How many losses so far?” He asked trying to sound calm.

“13 people have died here. 11 of them were soldiers. 2 were elderly. They are bringing the bodies of soldiers and casualties that they find to our morgue downstairs. I don’t know if we’ll have enough room.” She shook her head. “They have all the enemy soldiers held in the training center, removed from materials of course.”

“But what ended it?”

Cat looked at him and smiled. “Clary and Alec killed Sebastian.”          

 

***

Clary and Simon assisted the medics in cleaning small wounds and helping towns people and soldiers with injuries. Everyone who was hurt with minor injuries were sent to the main hall. “You think this means that Luke’s territory is okay?” Simon asked after they wrapped a woman’s cut on her arm.

“I hope so,” Clary sighed. She looked at Simon, his clothes still dirty from when he escaped the community center. He had gone there to help Jem add supplies to the stock pile, and reported that he stayed to help the music teacher at the after school program. “You okay?”

He smiled, “Yeah. I punched some Circle soldier in the face. That was cool.”

“Izzy will be very proud.” Clary smirked, watching the blush creep up Simon’s cheeks.

“Are you okay- I mean you and Alec? You guys ki-“ Clary cut Simon off.

“Let’s just focus on the task, yeah?” She said cheerfully, knowing there was sadness to her tone.

Clary lost herself in helping with small injuries for the next hour. She tried not to focus on what the past day has been. She tried not to wonder what horrors were going on in Luke’s territory. She wondered if there were more coming or not.

When it was over, and she was able to sit down, she could only see flashbacks of the fight.

_Clary had been going with Alec to volunteer in the art classroom at the school, since Jace and the others had left for Luke and her mother’s territory. It was a good distraction from the fear. The younger kids terrible paintings that were so ugly they were cute. The third graders who were building dexterity and fine motor skills to create actual art. The high schoolers who put all their angst and heart into collages and sculptures._

_Yes, volunteering was a wonderful distraction from the fact that her boyfriend – future mate- was fighting against her brother, in the territory where her mother and adoptive father lived. Izzy, her first friend while here in Magnus’ territory, was also fighting for the cause and away. Sure she had Simon, but he was miserable since Izzy left and focused on his music instead._

_When Alec had inquired about the volunteering position and linked Clary up with Lydia, she was delighted. Alec had even been training her and Simon in self-defense each night after school and Alec’s trainings. She was shocked at how close they had become in a few short weeks. She was surprised by his patience as he taught her how to handle a knife in combat. They weren’t gossipy close. But his presence was calming and it was nice to have a male around that was an omega like her._

_Currently, she and Alec were taking their lunch break in the kindergarten classroom, where the children were napping. Alec sat with Penelope until she fell asleep. She lay next to Alec on the carpet, holding his hand as she slept. While Alec read his book. Clary smiled, wishing she had a camera to take a picture to show Magnus._

_Penelope was extra emotional today because Bobby, the rambunctious red head, was absent. Bobby may be a bundle of energy but he is the one the children look to for bravery when they are afraid. He was the one to ask Alec to sit with them at nap time, and he’s the one that holds Penelope’s hand during naptime until she falls asleep._

_A couple minutes later, Alec got up to the small table where Ms. Beth and Clary were eating and had begun to eat his sandwich. “So where is our little Bobby today?” Clary asked._

_“He had a doctor’s appointment, getting shots, so his mom was taking him to work with her after.” Beth laughed as she ate her chip. “She made the mistake of bringing him to school after the doctor once and he was terrible.” Suddenly, Beth turned serious. “Any word on… just anything?”_

_Alec shook his head and sighed. “You and Lydia would be the first to know here, if I did.”_

_They all smiled at the unforeseen friendship the three of them had formed in the short weeks. As it turns out, classes were chaotic before Alec came to the school. The outspoken fear from the students and the silent fear from the adults and teachers caused an uncomfortable environment. But Alec’s presence, a soldier who was competent with children and his position, set an ease around the building. Beth’s students had been particularly chaotic before Alec had come to the school. The fear and misplaced energy and emotions running ramped. Alec’s presence not only calmed the kids, but it became clear that teachers like Beth, felt less alone._

_After they finished eating and the children woke up from nap time, Alec completed his rounds around the school and Clary went back to the art room. She entered during the 11 th graders art class. Most of the time, they just wanted to gossip with Clary about everyone and everything. But today, they were focused on Alec who they had seen right before art. _

_“Ms. Clary,” A girl Jayden had said, “when are Alec and Alpha Bane going to have their mating ceremony?”_

_Clary stared at them puzzled. Really? That’s what your thinking about? “I’m not sure girls.” Clary said handing them the proper tools to paint their hand sculptures._

_Jayden flipped her hair over her shoulder before tying the smock around her. “Well they should do it soon. And maybe we can convince him to let us decorate!”_

_Clary shook her head and moved on to the next table. Suddenly becoming very grateful for the narrow minds of the younger girls._

_The classroom had been quite, filled with the gentle music in the background. They had been working on their painting and sculptures when they heard the crash outside that shook the floor. And then, the school alarm went off._

“After the alarms went off, it was so fast paced.” Clary said to Simon who had moved to put his arm around her shoulder. “Alec did rounds and we got the children upstairs to the auditorium. They did sooo good, Simon. All the kids were so well-behaved. And those middle and high schoolers were so brave and helpful towards the kiddies.”

“How did you end up outside?” Simon asked softly.

Just as Clary was about to respond, Tessa appeared asking them for assistance moving tables so they can bring in refreshments for everyone.

***

Magnus walked around the hospital and waited for Cat to inform him that Alec was available. He wanted to help, but his brain felt like mush and he needed to see Alec was okay, in order to believe it.

When he arrived back into the waiting room, he saw Lydia pacing back and forth. “Alpha Bane,” she said tiredly. “I’m sorry I didn’t speak clearly earlier. I didn’t mean to give you a false impression on Alec.”

He waved her off. “I should have listened better. Lydia, I’m glad you’re okay. How’s everything at the school?”

“It’s better than expected but not wonderful,” she sighed. “We have 5 children whose parents or guardians have not come for them. And I need to find out if… if they’ve been brought here. Cat’s getting me a list of everyone that has been brought in both for treatment and the mmm-the deceased. I also came to check on Bobby.”

“Bobby?” Magnus repeated curiously. But then when Lydia’s face fell some more, Magnus realized. “Red hair, bundle of energy Bobby? Alec’s favorite?”

Lydia gave a light hearted laugh. “I didn’t know he had favorites. I would have guessed his was Penelope, she’s been attached to his hip since her father left with Raphael’s group.” Lydia shook her head and sat down on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. 

“Lydia, I know it’s been a terrible day, but… I’ve been told Alec killed… and Bobby in the hospital…” He shook his head trying to form a coherent question. “What happened at the school?”

Lydia sighed. “It all happened so fast Magnus. We were all in the attic and Alec was on the roof just outside where the windows overlook the deck area of the roof. Any enemies that got through the soldiers in the main road, he shot at and things were okay. Until Bobby came running down the back path to the school, screaming for Alec.”

“I’m confused,” Magnus said.

“He was out today. With his mom for a doctor’s appointment. They were separated during the alarms and he went running to the school. I guess it’s where he felt safest.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “Anyway. when Alec saw him on the path, Alec left the building to go get him. But, I guess Sebastian was waiting for him to come down. I don’t know. He came out of nowhere and shot Bobby. And then Alec and he started fighting…”

“How’d he died then?” Magnus said, wanting to skip the details before his blood boiled at that monster touching Alexander.

“Clary. She left through the back and… well she stabbed him.”

***

Alec stood in the operating room while they performed surgery on Bobby, the entire 5 hours. And he followed them into the intensive care unit room and finally sat on the small chair against the bed.

He was angry. Angry at Bobby’s mother for losing him. Angry at himself for not getting to Bobby fast enough or finding a way to block Sebastian from him. He was angry that it took so long for medics to come and move Bobby from the scene because they didn’t want to mess up his back, since they weren’t sure how far the bullet went and what damage it did.

Alec could barley remember the fight. He remembers seeing the red haired boy running with tears down his face, screaming for Alec.

_“Mr. Alec, help!” Bobby yelled as Alec left the building running after him. Alec was less than 10 feet away when Sebastian walked out from the tree’s shadows on the edge of the school road path._

_“Well look at what we have here.” Sebastian said, grabbing Bobby by the shirt. “Mr. Alec, looks like you’re in a dilemma.”_

_Alec froze, staring between Sebastian and Bobby. “Let him go,” Alec said holding up his open hands, showing he wasn’t moving towards his bow. “He’s got nothing to do with it.”_

_“You know,” Sebastian smiled and tightened his hold on Bobby causing the boy to cry out in fear. Bobby began to cry silently staring at Alec with wide eyes. “Everyone was so busy focusing on the soldiers in groups, they missed me cutting through.” Sebastian laughed, and Alec felt a shiver of disgust rise through his spine. “I was trying to figure out a way to get you down. And this little one,” He pulled Bobby closer to him. “Just made everything so easy.”_

_“What do you want Seb-“_

_“Alpha, you will call me Alpha.”_

_Alec gritted his teeth, and then set his jaw tight. “What do you want, Alpha?” The word burned Alec’s throat and felt… well he felt like he was betraying Magnus. Only Magnus got that title and now, it just felt dirty and wrong._

_“Well let’s see,” he started walking closer to Alec. “I want what was promised to me.”_

_“If you hurt him you can’t get me.” Alec said softly. So let him go, and I’ll come with you.” Alec was trying to decide the best way to attack Sebastian without risking Bobby._

_“Wonderful,” Sebastian smiled again and released Bobby, who immediately ran to Alec._

_“Alec grabbed Bobby and squeezed him tightly before shoving him lightly towards the school. “Run inside! Ms. Lydia is at the door. Go.”_

_Just as Bobby was a couple feet from the entrance, Alec saw the gun in Sebastian’s hand move up and Sebastian shot a bullet. In the first second Alec thought it was going to be him. But then he heard a scream from the open school door and saw Bobby on the ground._

_He lunged at Sebastian before he could process anything else and they began fighting on the ground. He moved against Alec and blocked some punches and holds, so Alec ended up pinned below the alpha. “I told you I would go with you!” Alec shouted. “Why?”_

_Sebastian laughed, pinning Alec’s arms down tighter to the ground as he straddled the omega’s waist. “You have to learn Omega. Actions have consequences. I need you to remember what happens when you disrespect or anger me. He was collateral damage.”_

_With that, Alec bucked his head so he could head-butt Sebastian causing the Alpha to lose his balance  enough for Alec to toss him off. Lunging at him, Alec began using every hand to hand combat skill he’s acquired through the years. He was fast, but Sebastian was faster. Alec had just slammed Sebastian to the floor and just reached for his bow, when Sebastian grabbed the gun again and pointed it at Alec. The both stood several feet apart with their weapons facing each other. “Come on now little Omega. A gun against a bow is no real weapon.”_

_Alec watched Sebastian but out of the corner of his eye he saw Clary from behind them. She must have snuck out the back door of the school during their fight. He tried to make sure Sebastian kept his eyes on him._

_“But if you kill me, you don’t get your male omega.” He said flatly, trying to keep the conversation going.”_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I’ll find another. Besides with you gone, no one really would be here to protect Clary now, would they?”_

_Just as Alec went to speak, he heard Clary’s grunt as she stabbed him in the back, followed by another stab in the chest as Sebastian turned around._

 

Alec shook his head when he realized the nurse was talking to him. “His mother has been found we are sending her straight up here when she arrives. She was knocked out during the invasion.”

Alec nodded. Bobby was in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood and oxygen while they moved him to the hospital. He had suffered from internal bleeding and died on the table once, causing panic in Alec’s bones, before they eventually brought him back and stabilized him.

He looked at the brave little boy on the bed, wrapped in cords attached to machines. Alec felt lost and empty. He forced himself to get up and moved to the hall for breath break. He needed to clear his head, remain calm for when Bobby’s mom came and they’d have a chance to speak.

He also needed to change his scene before he puked all over the floor of Bobby’s room. But even in the hallway it felt like the air was hot and thick. His chest felt so tight that he wanted to start clawing at it to pull his heart out for breathing room.  Breathing became difficult and the floor felt like it was moving, so he looked up trying to identify the different things in the room. As he did, he saw a familiar figure down the hall. A tall, tan man, in blue scrubs, practically running down the hall to him. “Alexander.”

“Magnus!”

**

When Cat notified Magnus that Bobby was out of surgery and Alec refused to leave the boy’s side, Magnus followed her to the ICU unit. He left her behind when he saw a bruised and dirty Alec walk out of a room, looking like he was having a panic attack.

It occurred to him that Alec was in shock, so he shouted the omega’s name. He was greeted by Alec jumping into Magnus’ arms and wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist. Magnus would have laughed and made a joke about Alec’s swooning. But Alec’s hold on him was so tight and desperate all he could do was repeat, “I love you,” to the omega. He held Alec close to his body and felt the Omega’s heart pounding. “Breath slow and steady breaths, Love.”

When Alec did get down and looked at Magnus, Magnus ran his soft hand over to bruises on Alec’s face. Alec looked down and then back at the boy in the bed. “I-I couldn’t-“

“You did amazing Love.” Magnus interrupted and held Alec closer. “I’m so fucken proud of you. You were amazing.”

“Clary killed him, not me.”

“But you made it possible. Lydia watched it all. She told me everything. You did enough Alexander. You did enough.” Magnus said pulling Alec closer and kissing his temple as they hugged.

It took a few minutes and a nurse to cough for Magnus to remember they were in a hospital. Alec blushed and pulled Magnus into Bobby’s room. The nurse brought an extra chair and he sat with Alec, holding hands, as they waited for Bobby’s mother to arrive.

**

Jem, Tessa, Ragnor, Magnus and Alec all sat around their dining room table. The mansion was off the main roads enough that it wasn’t hit during the invasion. It had been a long 12 hours since Magnus had arrived back in town.

_After Bobby’s mother arrived, they sat with her for a while, until the doctor reported that they wouldn’t know of permanent damage until Bobby woke up. So they left her to spend time alone with her son. Magnus watched in pride as the young women thanked the omega over and over again, calling him a “life saver.” It turns out, when the crowds began to enter the community center, she was pushed and fell, knocking her unconscious. The crowd must have been large enough that Bobby panicked and left. When she woke up, she was in a small shop across the street. A fellow neighbor saw her on the ground and took her to safety when he fled the center after the first blast of smoke. Bobby did wake up, but it wasn’t full consciousness, more like an involuntary burst of energy. Bobby cried during it, and his muscles twitched, but otherwise, his eyes were closed within seconds and he returned to unconsciousness._

Alec and Magnus held hands and Magnus found himself refusing to let the omega out of his sight, let alone to let go of his hand. They assisted where it was needed. But they all needed to regroup and decided to meet at home. Which was how they ended up back here, at their dining room table.

“So,” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s hand on the top of the table. “Do we have a clear idea of who died?” His voice felt like it was fading as he spoke. Alec squeezed his hand.

It was Ragnor that spoke. “About 25 soldiers are dead. Another 15 are in critical care. There were about 30 casualties. No children, unless the 5 year old doesn’t-“ When Magnus held his hand up, Alec leaned in and kissed the Alpha on the cheek in thanks.

“He’ll make it.” Alec said to Ragnor softly. Ragnor nodded, though looked unconvinced at Alec’s wishful thinking.

“All those who are able, were instructed to go home. If their home was damaged, the town hall’s meeting room has been made to house anyone until things settle. We were lucky though,” Jem sighed as he spoke. “Most damage was on the main roads, so shops and gathering areas. Very few homes were damaged. The town was so prepared. We should be proud.”

“I am,” Magnus said tiredly. “So proud. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” Though he was speaking to the group his eyes were on Alec. Alec gave a small smile and squeezed his hands tighter.

“Also,” Ragnor added. “All the enemy soldiers that did not flee have been captured. They are all in the  training center, each of the restrained until further notice.”

“Is that ethical?” Alec asked softly.

“No,” Ragnor and Jem both said. Jem cleared his throat. “But we can’t have 50 plus men and women in our training center walking around free. They are in the arena room, locked away from anything else in the building. Don’t get us wrong, it’s just their hands and feet that are restrained. They can move.”

Alec nodded but didn’t look convinced. “Listen,” Tessa said calmly, “I propose we all get some rest. Just like the rest of the town. We meet up at seven in the morning to decide. Magnus you will have to address the town and the prisoners. Alec I know Charlotte is calling for all able soldiers to report to the training center tomorrow to review plans. It should give us enough time before you have to go there. Sound good?”

Everyone nodded and Magnus watched as everyone else but Alec got up and went to their rooms.

Magnus and Alec were silent on their walk to their suite. But when Magnus pulled Alec into the shower and began gently rubbing his body with a cloth, Alec’s muscles began to relax and he leaned into the Alpha. In the shower, as the dirt and sweat rolled off Alec’s wet body, Magnus could get a better picture of his bruises. They were all over his arms, face, and torso. Magnus swatted Alec playfully when the omega went to clean Magnus off too. “I got it love,” Magnus whispered in his ear as the water dripped down his face. “Just relax baby, I’ve got you.”

**

The exhaustion that seeped into Alec’s bones were so heavy. He could barley remember the shower and Magnus helping him into his briefs to sleep in. It wasn’t until he was in bed, cuddled against his Alpha’s warmth that reality settled in.

“You came back,” Alec said resting his chin on Magnus’ chest and drawing patterns on Magnus’ pectoral muscles.

“When we figured out what they were going to do, I ran out. Raphael is probably pissed. But Luke I’m sure is fine with it. Clary ishere after all.” Magnus hummed as Alec nuzzled his neck.

The rush of adoration Alec felt for his mate was immeasurable. “I thought about this moment, when your home, for weeks. And none of my fantasies ever looked like this.”

Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec on the top of his head as they intertwined their fingers. “Oh yeah, what did you picture?”

Alec could tell Magnus was trying to flirt despite the exhaustion. “I imagined meeting you at the entrance and running into your arms and you dipping me and kissing me, like those old time soldier photos.” Alec deadpanned.

“Really?” The shock evident in Magnus’ eyes.

“No,” Alec laughed. “Our first night back together was filled all the new sex positions I want to try.” After Alec said it on impulse, he felt his cheeks heat up and he ducked his head.”

Magnus hummed and tightened his grip. “Well we have plenty of time for that.”

Alec isn’t even sure if he responded before he fell asleep.

**

When Magnus woke up and could feel Alec’s steady heartbeat and the soft breaths of the Omega as they lay intertwined in each other’s embrace. Alec looked less grey and clammy after a night sleep. Even though the dark circles still were under his eyes, his blue eyes had life in them again when they woke up.

When they both woke up from the alarms, Alec scented Magnus’ face and let out a heavy sigh into the Alpha’s neck. “What is it?”

Alec took several deep breaths. “I just want o hold onto this moment for a second.”

Magnus felt his stomach flutter. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alec said. “It’s going to be a long awful day. And I want to remember it woke up nice.”

After they got ready and met with everyone at the table again, Magnus decided to go with Alec to the training center. Jem and Ragnor decided to also come along.

When they entered Charlotte was still there looking through the glass at the arena area. The space usually felt big, but with 50 or more soldiers in there, the space was clearly small. Charlotte shook Alec’s hand and patted him on the soldier. “You did well yesterday, Lydia stopped by to tell me all about it before I went home.” She smiled again before saying hello to the others. “I’m actually glad you’re here before the others Alec.”

“Why?” Alec and Magnus said in unison.

“Well, we got the information of each person in there.”

“And?” Alec asked.

She sighed and gestured for the group to follow her. When they moved into the office, a man was sitting with his mouth duck taped, and his body tied up around the chair. His face was down but Alec recognized the short greying hair, the bulky stature, and the strong facial structure of his chin.

“Dad?”


	14. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack continues to rebuild and reorganize after the attack. Alec and Magnus spend quality time together.

What's Next?

 

 

“Okay,” Magnus said clapping his hands after discussing business with Jem and Ragnor. “I think we need to call it a night. Let’s think it over for the evening and come together in the morning.”

It had been another hectic day. Deciding on plans for the prisoners, assisting those whose homes and businesses were destroyed. Tessa worked with local carpenters and contractors to plan shop rebuilds and orders.

Magnus didn’t realize Jem had said something to him. “What?”

Jem stopped smiling and looked at Magnus again. “I asked if Alec was okay.” Magnus felt his stomach twist at the thought of how he left Alec this morning.

_Alec showed little to no emotion after the initial shock of seeing his father. Alec and his father stared at one another for a minute or so after they had walked in. But then Alec left the room and began discussing with Charlotte the plan for the day. It was abrupt and odd, but Magnus didn’t fight Alec response. Charlotte needed Alec’s assistance in questioning the prisoners. “Does he really have to Charlotte?” Magnus finally asked, disrupting their conversation._

_Alec stiffened next to him but Charlotte didn’t disappoint. “Magnus, with all due respect, this is my area of expertise. This is what you’ve assigned me to do. And I think Alec is one of my best hands in this. I’ve chosen 4 other soldiers to assist in the questioning, all of which have my full confidence they can stay within bounds on this. Alec knows some of these men better than anyone else. He will be able to read them with higher chances of accuracy than any of us. He also understands a lot more about the Clave Pack’s inner workings than we do. So yes, I am requesting him to do this.” She turned to Alec, “which of course you can always decline and no repercussions would occur. When your siblings return I can also ask for that their help as well.”_

_Alec shook his head.  “No, I want to help.”_

_She smiled. “Wonderful. I’m having a meeting outback with the soldiers in 15 minutes to discuss assignments for today. Now your father can be seen by someone else. We can discuss that later. I just wanted you to see from me, that he was here.”_

_“Thank you.” Alec said politely. As Jem, Ragnor and Charlotte spoke, Alec leaned closer to Magnus._

_“You okay?” Magnus asked._

_“I should be asking you that. You’re practically growling with possessiveness.” Alec smirked and kissed Magnus’ cheek. It was then that Magnus took inventory of himself. He was holding Alec tightly at his side. He felt like he was ready to punch anyone who came within a foot of Alec’s personal space. “You wanted me to say no didn’t you?” Alec asked, not angrily or frustrated, just curious._

_Magnus took a deep breath and then looked at those blue eyes. “Yes… and no…” He sighed in frustration. “If there is anyone I trust to get the information it’s you. You’re the most qualified. I just…”_

_“You just,” Alec asked in a soft flirtatious voice. When he asked, he leaned in and whispered this in Magnus ear._

_Magnus felt himself shiver and blood rush to his briefs. “I just don’t like my Omega being around these...” He wrinkled his nose in disgust before he could finish his sentence._

_He watched Alec turn around and they both realized they were having this conversation not too far from his father. Magnus involuntary made a soft growl in the back of his throat, staring at the older Lightwood._

_“Come home around eight?” Alec asked sweetly, pulling Magnus by the chin and kissing the line of his jaw. “Have dinner with me.”_

_Magnus knew this part was coming, the moment he’d be separated from Alec. He tried to prepare for this all morning. The moment he would be separated from the omega for hours. He wanted to keep Alec with him at all times. Granted Alec would be wonderful with other responsibilities and tasks that Magnus needed to do throughout the day. But Alec felt his purpose was here, with the soldiers, and Magnus needed to force himself to respect that. “I already told Charlotte I need a break by the afternoon to check on Bobby and his mother. Cat said she’d notify us of bad news so, I’m hoping all is well when I go visit him.”_

_And there it was again, just as it had occurred with Maryse. Magnus saw a quick flash of Alec swinging a little boy in his arms. The image left as quick as it had appeared. Magnus pulled Alec and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster without going overboard. “Make it seven.”_

“He’s fine,” Magnus said softly to the other two. He fiddled with the braelet Alec gave him and checked the clock. It was only six in the evening.

***

Charlotte and Alec had begun interrogating soldiers from 9:15am to 11:45am. When she realized the time, she sent Alec on an hour break. He stopped by the school, which was still closed and being a hub for resources and assistance.

When Lydia saw him she smiled and left her post at the table full of food, and walked over to him. “How are you Alec? What can I help you with?”

He smiled. “Nothing, I just came to borrow some books from Beth, incase Bobby wakes up and wants to read or look at the pictures.” He felt his cheeks going hot, realizing how dorky this sounded. But Lydia just offered a kind smile that reassured him it was a good idea.

“Beth is in her classroom.” She said, beginning to walk Alec down the hall. “Listen Alec, I was going to try to find a right time to tell you… But-“

“What is it?” He felt his heart racing. Had something happened to Bobby and no one tell him?

“It’s Penelope.” Lydia sighed and stopped walking just before the classroom door. “She’s in her classroom with her Aunt Trina and Beth.”

“Why?” He asked softly, feeling a strange fear creep up his spine.

“Her mother was one of the people in critical care last night. With everything going on I forgot to warn you and Beth. But, her mother died this morning. Apparently the injuries she sustained at the community center were severe…” She shook her head. “She passed away in her sleep early this morning. And Penelope’s Aunt Trina came to us for help telling her.”

Alec looked in the window of the classroom. He saw Penny coloring with a blank expression and Beth sitting on the small chairs with Trina, who was crying with her head in her hands. “This is awful, I didn’t even think to check last night, what with Bobby…”

“You had enough to think about,” Lydia said sternly. “You literally did more for this school, these kids, than we could have expected anyone to do. They didn’t panic yesterday because they believed in you. With all that pressure, I’m surprised you’re not still sleeping the exhaustion off.” They both tried to laugh, but it came out forced and pained.

Alec entered the classroom and Penelope burst into tears the second she saw him. He crouched down and hugged her tightly, picking her up in his arms as he walked to one of the chairs to sit in. “Hey Penny,” he said softly.

“Mr. Alec,” Penny said hugging him. “Ms. Beth told us you were okay, but I wasn’t sure.”

“I’m doing okay, see?” He pointed to the bruises on his arm and face. “Only a couple marks. But I’m good to go. Whatcha drawing?”

She looked over at her picture and when he put her down she brought it over to him. She climbed back into his lap and showed him the picture of a sun (with extremely long yellow lines coming out of it and marks of orange in the center). “Wow, it’s beautiful. Ms. Clary would consider this a work of art!”

She smiled softly and then looked back at the picture. “Aunty Trina and Ms. Beth say my Mommy’s in heaven now. And when Daddy comes home it’ll be just us, but Mommy will watch us from the sky.” She didn’t sound sad. She sounded like any 5 year old would- stating facts and trying to make sense of it.

Alec smiled and pointed to the sun. “You know, my brother is in the sky too.”

“He is?” She asked softly.

“Yep,” he said looking up at Beth and her Aunt who were smiling tearfully at him. “He went to heaven a few years ago.”

“Maybe him and Mommy are together now?”

Alec nodded. “I’m sure they are. I bet your mommy is taking good care of my brother right now. And I’m sure my brother is keeping her company too.”

“You think he’s showing her around heaven, like we showed you around the playground?” With that he laughed and so did the other women.

“Of course.”

After his stay with Penelope and he got a few books from Bobby’s cubby, he made his way over to the hospital. Everyone at the front desk and nurse’s station knew better by now than to keep Alec away from Bobby, so they let him through with smiles.

When he got to the room, he saw Rebecca eating a sandwich by the bed. “Oh!” She said covering her mouth as she finished chewing her food. “Hello.” She said warmly.

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Alec asked, placing the books on the side table.

“Of course not,” she said, getting up to hug him tightly before pulling up the extra chair. “I was wondering if you’d have time to stop in today.”

“Any updates?” He asked looking down at bobby.

She nodded. “He woke up this morning very disoriented. But he was able to identify me. Then he went right back to sleep. They say its  good sign and that he will just need time for his body to heal. They don’t want to do any testing until he’s awake for more than 30 minutes.”

“Good, he needs his rest. He ran far yesterday. You have a brave son,” Alec said trying to hold back the tears. He felt responsible for Bobby’s injuries.

Rebecca grabbed his hand. “When I found out I was pregnant, my husband- my old mate. His violence got worse. I almost lost Bobby early in the pregnancy from the physical abuse.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec said his voice fraying.

“Don’t be. I didn’t share it for pity.” She patted his hand. “My son has been fighting and surviving since before he was born. He’ll be okay. Maybe banged up, maybe some challenges ahead. But alive and fighting.”

It was as if hearing Rebecca’s news and seeing Bobby still in stable condition was enough to give Alec more motivation when he returned to the training center.  Something about seeing the damage that these men and women did, fuel Alec to search for answers. Granted so far everyone had been blaming Sebastian and his control. But, Alec felt they had more to own up to.

He spent the rest of the afternoon interrogating prisoners. They’d bring them one by one into the Sheriff’s station, and Alec or another soldier would question them. Alec chose to opt out of interrogating his father, instead watching from the one way window in the integration room.

Charlotte chose to interrogate Robert alone. He spent the entire session ignoring her questions or playing dumb. As she got up to leave, he said, “I’ll only speak to my son.”

Charlotte turned slowly, her eyes staying neutral. “And what makes you think you are up to negotiate this.”

“Because you want to protect your people.”

She stood there quietly looking Robert up and down. “I can’t make any promises he will agree to meet with you. And as I have said before, those who are complying and answering are getting proper accommodations. The longer you wait for him the longer you stay at the training center.”

Alec felt his chest tightened. He hated his father for what he allowed the Clave to do to him. But he also didn’t want him treated poorly. It was an awful tug of war in his stomach.

“I’ll wait.” Robert said remaining stoic.

When Charlotte came into the side room Alec turned to her. “He’ll be waiting a while.”

“Let him,” she stated and then smiled. “Alec we follow your lead on him. If making him wait will improve our chances of the truth then I trust you.”

***

Cat and Tessa sat next to the fire pit, drinking red wine hot chocolate and chatting with each other. It was only 6:30pm but they needed a drink and a minute to just shoot the shit.

Cat was surprised when she saw Magnus come outside with his heavy sweater. “Well look at who it is!” She said getting up to hug her friend. “I thought you would have locked yourselves away in that suite of yours by now.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“We are meeting at seven, thank you very much.” Magnus smiled and took the small cup of cocoa Tessa offered him. “How are you two doing?”

“We are drinking and not talking about the deaths or battle or any of that crap.” Cat said as a matter of fact. “We are gossiping about Jem’s new haircut.”

“So mature of you two.” Magnus laughed and sat down in the seat next to Cat. “So what’s the verdict? I like it.”

“SEE!” Tessa shouted and then clapped her hand against her mouth. “Other people like it too! It’s not just because I’m ‘sleeping with him.’”

The continued to laugh and banter about the haircut and Cat found herself beginning to tear up. It had been a terrible 3 days. Nonstop running and thinking on your feet, in order to save lives. So much blood and so many statements of time of death these past few days than she has in her whole career. She felt Magnus and Tessa put their hands on hers which were clasped in her lap. “Sorry,” she sniffed.

“Don’t be,” Tessa said immediately. Cat felt the fierceness in Tessa’s tone. Tessa could make someone feel safe with a simple smile. “You’ve seen too much these past few days. Let it out.”

Sitting here with her best friends, reminded her of all that she had, but all that should could have lost. “I just… It’s hitting me now. All that we have to do to rebuild, not just buildings but some many people are grieving.”

“We’ll have to have a town memorial service for everyone who was killed. Once our soldiers come back home.” Tessa said.  They talked about ways to make this easier for themselves and others. But Cat began to hate where this conversation was leading, so she took the plunge.

“So a birdie told me you were day dreaming about your Omega again.” Cat giggled.

“God damn it. Ragnor is such a dead man! That happened like 30 minutes ago!” Magnus pouted.

“I saw him when I was putting the drink in the thermos for us. You also didn’t deny it.”

Magnus shivered and Tessa and Cat smirked at one another. _Story time!_ Cat thought. She crossed her legs. Magnus finally smiled. “I wish I was here to see him fight. I know that’s completely inappropriate given the situation. But, God, he’s such a strong fighter. And _soooo_ good with kids.”

“Uhohhh,” Tessa sang. “Is someone already thinking about little Alec and Magnus’ running around?”

“No!” Magnus snapped guilty, “Well yes.,, Maybe… I don’t know.  It’s way too soon! And we have so much to do still. We aren’t even completely bonded and we haven’t had a ceremony yet!” Magnus began blabbering and Cat couldn’t help but laugh. She loved seeing Magnus like this. It had been way too long since she had. Before Alec, they went so many years seeing Magnus only focus on business and now here he was confusing himself over future babies.

“We I’m sure when things settle, you and Alec can talk this out.” Tessa added smirking at Cat again. She was obviously enjoying this too.

“It was so hard to leave him today. Not just because of everything. But I wanted to knot him over Charlotte’s desk. He was just so sexy. When he feels confident in what he can do, he just shines and he was so flirty and I just… God. Is it 7 yet?”

Cat looked at her watch, “Yepp, go upstairs lover boy.” She took his mug and shooed him away.

When Magnus went inside and shut the door Tessa started laughing. “You’re terrible. He still has like 20 minutes.”

“I know, but didn’t you see how fast he ran?”

***

Alec felt his head bump the wall as Magnus pushed him possessively into a burning kiss. Alec felt his back align with the wall and he began to unbutton Magnus’ jeans. It wasn’t how he expected this evening to go. He expected dinner and talking and maybe sex… if they were both up for it.

But once he saw Magnus walk through the door, Alec forgot all about the dinner Emily sent upstairs for them. He forgot about all the questioning and the confusion over seeing his father. He forgot about all the romantic things he wanted to say to Magnus and all the updates he needed to give him.

Instead when Magnus walked through the door, Alec’s previous thoughts disappeared and he suddenly felt desperate. Like all the weeks apart, all the fears, and the adrenalin, suddenly burst into one form of sexual energy. When Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck and began to kiss him, he could feel the same energy radiating through his Alpha.

When Magnus turned him against the wall, Alec stuck his hands in the jeans of Magnus’ pants and tugged gently, causing hiss of pleasure from Magnus. Alec smirked before licking up Magnus jaw line to his ear. “Need you,” Alec mumbled before sucking on Magnus’ ear lobe.

Magnus groaned and lifted Alec up by his butt and Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus waist, making sure to circle his hips against Magnus’ hard erection. Magnus sat on the sofa, giving Alec the leverage to sit on top of his lap.

One by one, Alec unbuttoned Magnus’ shirt buttons and kissed the skin underneath. When he pulled the shirt off, he latched himself onto Magnus’ nipples. Giving each one a soft suck and a gentle nibble before moving up towards the Alpha’s neck. He could feel Magnus’ fingernails trail down his spine until Magnus had hold of his t-shirt. When Alec leaned back to assist Magnus in pulling his t-shirt off, is when he finally realized how out of breath he was. Magnus ran his fingers across Alec’s cheek and Alec kissed his palm and ringed fingers. Alec pulled out Magnus’ member with his free hand and lifted his body up to allow it to enter him. Magnus suddenly gasped into the kiss as the head of his erection met Alec’s skin. “Whoa,” he said softly and grabbed Alec’s hips to freeze him before breach.

Magnus didn’t look turned off or turned on. He looked confused by Alec’s initiative for no lube or prep. He shook his head in disbelief and slowly kissed the omega.

Suddenly, the desperation formed into something else. Something Alec couldn’t put his finger on. It felt like he was wrapped up in a bubble with his mate. “I love you,” Alec whispered as he leaned into Magnus’ mouth.

“I love you too.” Magnus smiled, and his golden eyes shined with adoration. He slowly lifted Alec up so he could change their positions and gently lay the omega down on the sofa.

“M-Magnus,” Alec asked when he realized Magnus had pulled his cock away from where the omega wanted it most.

“I want you so bad,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s skin on his hip. “But we can’t do that yet.” Magnus looked up apologetically. “Trust me?”

Alec smiled and nodded. Now that the fog of his desperate cravings was lessened, he realized how inexperienced he was for sex without lube or prep. Magnus lifted Alec’s legs a bit in the air to put the omega on full display. He gently licked at Alec’s opening and Alec felt the moans start in the pit of his stomach and travel up his throat. The softness of Magnus’ tongue, the silky wetness, relaxed Alec’s muscles and suddenly he felt the intrusion of a finger. Magnus fucked him with his fingers until Alec was open and ready.

When Magnus slicked himself up with his saliva and began to position himself at Alec’s entrance, Alec became overwhelmed. He put his hand on Magnus’ cheek and the two locked eyes.

It felt like Magnus was seeing into every thought Alec ever conjured. It felt like he was reading Alec’s muscle movements and twitches like they were scripture. Magnus waited until Alec gave a small nod and entered him. Alec felt a sting, surprised by the pain, forgetting that they spent weeks apart and he still was not the most experienced at penetration.

But the pain dissolved, especially when Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec around his temples, the bridge of his nose, and the corners of his mouth. They rocked together in a steady rhythm and Alec couldn’t even be embarrassed by the noises he was making. Because each moan and grunt he made, made Magnus pupil’s dilate more and the lust was shining off his Alpha. When Alec tightened his muscles around Magnus length, Magnus moved Alec’s legs so they were up and in front of him. He bucked into Alec until Alec came untouched and just as the sensitivity was becoming too much, Magnus came and Alec felt the fullness from his knot.

Magnus collapsed on top of Alec’s chest and Alec ran his fingers tiredly through his mate’s hair. The lay there panting and shifting slightly until they both became comfortable as they waited for the knot to deflate.

“I missed you,” Magnus said. “Not just today- which was surprisingly unbearable without you.” He teased. “But this past month. I don’t think I want to ever go that long again.”

Alec felt his face shine as he smiled, his full teeth smile. “Then don’t. We go together from now on. We travel together.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked looking surprised. When Alec nodded, Magnus shook his head playful. “That’s the sex talking; you’d never leave your position.”

Alec thought about it. He loved his job, he loved being a soldier and proving that an omega could be one. But… Being a soldier wasn’t everything. He was more than just a soldier. He could work with kids, he could assist with meetings and alliances. He was more than a soldier and maybe… Maybe when this whole mess was cleaned up and over, he could do something else – something more. “If I did,” he said softly, “If I didn’t want to be a soldier anymore… would that be okay?”

Magnus looked at him closely. Alec could feel the hope and confusion pulsing through his Alpha. “More than okay.” Alec pulled Magnus up to his lips and they exchanged soft kisses.

It wasn’t until Magnus was able to pull out and he sat up, that Alec noticed Magnus’ face shift from calm to surprised. “What is it?” Alec asked turning behind him to see what caught Magnus’ eye.

“Alexander,” Magnus said slowly. “Why is Chairmen walking around our place?”

And there was Chairmen Meow, walking along the fireplace mantle. The small cat jumped down and padded over to the carpet near the sofa and then lay down and stretched out on his back.

“About that…”

Magnus picked Chairmen up as Alec spoke about his decision to make Chairmen a house cat. A decision that Magnus supported but was still surprised to find. Clearly Chairmen had transitioned to house life well. He looked plumper and content as Magnus scratched his ears.

When Chairmen had enough contact with Magnus, he moved over to Alec’s lap and began purring. “He kept me company… while you were gone.” Alec blushed and Magnus couldn’t help himself – he kissed Alec softly.

***

Magnus and Alec continued to have a relaxing evening filled with sex, dinner, and talking. Magnus was still surprised at how easy it was to talk to Alec. It never felt forced or awkward, the conversation just flowed.

Magnus told him about seeing his mother at Luke’s and teased the omega about the similarities they shared. This conversation in particular, awarded Magnus with a blushing Alec that became incredibly shy. Which, lucky for Magnus, also resulted in Alec hiding his face in Magnus’ shoulder, which then led to a clingy Alec who cuddled into Magnus’ side on the sofa.

Alec shared with Magnus his different opinions of the school grades. Specifically, that his favorite was of course kindergarten followed by the 12th graders (which surprised Magnus). His least favorite were the 7th graders.

When this conversation brought up Alec’s experience today with Penelope, Magnus pulled Alec tighter against him. It was no surprised that anyone- alpha, beta, or omega- would feel sadness or pain. But omega’s reacted slightly differently. While it may be a stereotype, it was a trait ringing true for Alec. Omega’s are fiercely protective of children, especially children who no longer have an omega parent.

When Magnus explained all that Ragnor is doing to penetrate Luke’s blockers on communication, Alec nodded patiently. But just after Magnus finished explaining how hard it would be to contact Penelope’s father, Alec said. “But once contact is made, he will be informed right?”

It wasn’t really a question. Magnus smirked at his Omega’s boldness and felt pride that Alec was getting more and more comfortable expressing his expectations. “Is that really best? To tell a soldier that his wife and unborn child were killed, when he is miles away from his daughter?”

Alec thought about this for a minute and Magnus watched as his expression went from serious, to… flirty. “I don’t know Magnus, you tell me Alpha, would you want to know if you were away and something happened to me?” He batted his eye lashes slowly and Magnus grabbed Alec so the omega was in his lap.

“I thought we agreed no more long trips apart?”

“That’s not answering the question.” Alec said playfully nipping at Magnus’ chin, not even attempting to leave Magnus’ hold.

Magnus sighed, “Yes, I’d want to know. But,” he said holding Alec’s chin so they faced each other. “You are going to be safe, if a next time comes. If next time comes, you won’t automatically go back on the front line, just because you feel you need to.” Alec went to protest, but Magnus kissed him and then said, “I want you safe. I want you around a long time. Got it?”

Suddenly, Alec’s smirk was back and he whispered, “I promise.”

***

Alec stood in front of the door to his father’s interrogating room. It had been 2 days since he first saw his father with Charlotte. Initially he had no intention of bending at Robert’s whim. But in the past two days he’s seen Penelope struggle to understand her mother’s death. He watched Bobby wake up, with a slim possibility of being able to walk again. In fact, Alec was there with Rebecca yesterday when the doctors assessed Bobby’s ability to feel his legs. From the waist down he had no feeling, just “tingles” as Bobby described it. They were hopeful he’d regain his ability to walk, but it would be a long, painful process of physical therapy. He also gave his condolences to families yesterday at the town hall who had lost someone in the community center or were family members to a fallen soldier. Something about seeing the impact Sebastian and the packs had on this wonderful town, ignited a fire inside Alec.

They prisoners had very little information on Sebastian’s plans. But Robert, Robert would know what was going on behind the scenes. And Alec was determined to get that information out of him. When he told Magnus, Magnus agreed that Alec was their best option. It took everything for Alec to trust his emotions, and ask Magnus to come and support him. He knew the Alpha was busy, but he didn’t want to face the man that was willing to send him to a monster, without his Alpha there.

In the end, they all agreed that Alec would go in alone, but Magnus and Charlotte would be on the other side of the window, watching. Knowing that Magnus was there, even if a room away, was enough to calm Alec’s nerves.

Alec took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked in the room.

His father looked tired with the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness in his cheeks. His beard was growing in quickly and Alec felt a pinch of satisfaction knowing it was driving his father crazy not to be clean shaven.

“Alec!” Robert gasped, shocked to see his son.

“Dad,” Alec nodded and sat down. “I was told you would only speak to me.”

Robert watched his son curiously. “You look well.”

“And you look like shit,” Alec mumbled loud enough for Robert to hear. “Now can we skip the small talk and get on with it? What are Aldertree and the other packs preparing?”

“Alec, listen- I’m so sorry-“

“I don’t want to hear it. I asked you a question.”

Robert took a deep breath and stared at the window. “I half expected Magnus to be with you. I’m pleased he gave you permission to speak to me. He’s a different Alpha than I expected.”

“He doesn’t give me permission. I made this choice and I was going to come in here with or without his blessing.” Alec said, his teeth clenching in frustration. His father may not be a monster, but he was a traditional soul. The kind of man that held onto stereotypes and judged others for their actions but never once looked at his own. “What would you know about good Alpha’s anyway. You were willing to sell your son to a lunatic just to keep your status.”

Robert looked at him, the same expression he had when he would lecture Alec as a child. “I did my best to protect you. If I hadn’t suggested that they keep you pure to use for alliances, they would have used you as a sex slave.”

Alec heard the words and began laughing. “You think I believe it was your idea to protect me? That sounds like mom. Mom would have been the one to be concerned about my wellbeing and decide on the lesser of two evils. You on the other hand, have only ever cared about your status. I was no longer going to be pack leader after Aldertree, and you had to stay in his good graces. Why not let them control my life, as long as it meant you could keep your cushy job and title. As long as you got to keep up this perfect image, that deep down, everyone knew was a lie.”

Alec was surprised at how calm and eerie his voice stayed. It was almost a whisper but had enough heat to keep Robert quiet. “I am right, aren’t I? That it was mom who scrambled to figure out a way to keep me semi safe?” Alec knew he was shooting in the dark, but he just couldn’t believe his dad.

Robert nodded and looked to the ground. “Listen,” He cleared his throat. “Aldertree is most likely on the run. He only went to Sebastian after losing you as leverage. He is terrified of Camille, who was really Sebastian’s power pack.”

Alec nodded and waited for more information. Robert looked like he was waiting for a thank you, but then he continued. “Either way, Aldertree assured our pack that we would win and have as little causalities as possible. But most of the soldiers here are from the Circle Pack or Camille’s. When or if we are released, the people will be furious at him for downplaying how serious this attack was going to be. He’ll be kicked out.”

“And you’ll be up for leader,” Alec finished for him.

“And if I’m leader, we can have an alliance together. Help one another out.” Robert said confidently.

Alec laughed again. “You’re in no position to start negotiating alliances. What makes you think Magnus would ever have a strong alliance with the Clave Pack after all this?”

“If we weed out the trouble makers, I don’t see why he wouldn’t want to add to his pack alliances.”

“Your right,” Alec said leaning back in his chair. “All of that is possible, except for one fact. The leader of the Clave Pack would be you. The same man who was willing to send his son to a monster to keep his status. The same man that had plenty of opportunities to leave and warn, like mom did, but chose not to. Yes father you’re right. Magnus would want to increase his pack alliances, but I highly doubt it would be with a leader like you.”

Alec went to get up, but Robert sputtered, “I know about Camille’s plans to overrun the north east territories for control. She’s who you all should be worried about.”

Alec turned and faced his father again. “And how’s she going to do that?”

Robert looked at his hands and for the first time, Alec saw shame and sadness. “She plans on linking up with a pack leader named Lilith, who’s from the southern territories. From what I heard this woman is just as powerful as Sebastian was. Now, she hadn’t reported any plans to Sebastian or Aldertree, but I would be surprised if this was her next move.”

Alec left the room after nodding to his father. Robert tried to get Alec’s attention but Alec ignored everything and went straight to the observation room. “You think he’s right?” Alec asked Magnus and Charlotte, when he walked into the room. They were still facing the window, but then had moved so the three were facing each other.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Charlotte said, exacerbated. “Camille was always a big old bitch… No offense Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled and nodded. “Couldn’t agree with you more.” He turned to Alec and wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist. “Thank you for doing this love.”

“But what does this mean? What should we do?” Alec asked.

Charlotte and Magnus looked at one another. “Well,” Charlotte said. “If Camille is planning something, it will be difficult with more than half her army, dead or here. “

“I’ve spoken with our alliance packs, they are willing to hold prisoners that we cannot accommodate long term.” Magnus said softly.

“Sooooo… We don’t have anything to do, like immediately with this?”

“Not yet,” Charlotte said as she left the room. “We should keep an eye out of course, but we can wait to discuss that when Raphael returns tomorrow with the rest of our soldiers.” She winked and left the room.

Alec turned back to Magnus. “So… what should we do now? I feel like we should prepare or do something.”

Magnus nodded seriously, “you’re right. We will need to make arrangements and plans to stay on top of this.” He ran his fingers through Alec’s messy hair. “But what would you say to us focusing on something a bit more pleasant.”

“Like what?”

Magnus pulled him closer by the belt loops. “Well,” Magnus said kissing Alec’s neck once. “I’m ready to have that mating ceremony, if you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> This chapter is a transition chapter to other things. It does not have much plot. I'm torn on the way I want to write the ceremony, so if anyone has things they'd like to see with this, please let me know. The input could help me with brainstorming. I am also contemplating some major mile stones for Malec and am curious about what people would like to see. No promise, I'm just curious.   
> As always, this is not beta read and has mistakes. Constructive criticism is appreciated! I apologize to those that have commented and I have not followed up with or approved. I will work on those! 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
